The Silver Ring
by Silver Wolf Eyes
Summary: NEWCHAPS! SLASH DxH Can two enemies actually admit to themselves that they can fall for the other or will they stay in denial?Their friends set a trap in a game of Truth-Dare to stir things,but what happens when Draco comes down with a mysterious disease
1. Migraines Hurt

Title: The Silver Ring  
  
Author: Silver Wolf Eyes  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance and Angst  
  
Summary: Emotions are denied as two enemies try to banish the thought of what their friends think is right; loving each other. Set in a trap of truth or dare the two rivals are forced to deal with unsaid sensations. All is unusually quiet until Draco comes down with a mysterious disease.  
  
Coupling: Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything... damn...  
  
Warning: Yes this does contain slash, as in a male/male relationship. My first attempt. And two girls kiss on a dare (no detail). If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame... I warned you in the summery.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Migraines Hurt~  
  
The seventh year Slytherin rolled over onto his back and slid his eyes open. Darkness invaded his vision, but he very well knew it was morning. The dungeons were always so dim. He took a glance over at the spot that laid next to him. The cover was pulled back, the sheets were disheveled, and the pillow was out of place, but it was empty.  
  
'Another one night stand?' Draco's thoughts grumbled, 'Can't one woman stay with me long enough so I can at least kick *her* out?'  
  
He pondered this for a moment staring up at the ceiling which suddenly became particularly interesting, 'Whatever, not like I care. The sex wasn't even that good anyway.'  
  
Draco finally sat up and threw his legs over the side. His foot tingled sending the taresthesia sensation running up his leg. He stood and walked toward his private bathroom; came with having your own room when you're a prefect.  
  
Yes, Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin prefect. It even surprised him, but then again this *was* Slytherin and everyone was fraudulent one way or another. What was surprising was that he was one of the *better* Slytherins.  
  
He dressed quickly taking a long look in the mirror. Nothing really changed. He still had his gelled back blond hair and gray eyes. The only thing that was an alteration was that he looked older; his face had thinned a bit more and became more manly looking making the girls go wild.  
  
Draco stormed out of his room slamming the door a little harder than necessary. The common room was empty apparently having been cleared out for breakfast. He took a seat in one of the green armchairs by the fireplace and relaxed, enjoying the stillness of the silence.  
  
The only light in the room was the small fire set in the fireplace. It crackled every now and then, but mostly just flickered silently curling around the wood it was casted upon. The flames transmitted a dull orange shadow against the room creating the image that it was the beginning of hell and the flaming torture was just one door ahead. Draco knew better, this was worse then hell. This was life.  
  
Draco's stomach gave a low gurgle. He cursed himself because he really didn't feel like moving at the moment, but when his stomach churned again he pulled himself to his feet and headed toward the Great Hall.  
  
He opened the doors and walked toward the Slytherin table taking a seat between his two idiot heavies, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco began piling his plate with food. His head began throbbing which had been happening quite a bit over the last few days. Migraines were awful, but he chose to ignore it as he stuffed a fork in his mouth.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were talking about something or another which must have been obviously boring because it looked like the two were going to fall asleep. Draco didn't really feel like putting his two cents worth in either; he was already too tired.  
  
Instead his eyes floated around the room watching other people talk happily to their friends. Everyone was too cheerful in the morning. But he eyed the Gryffindor table and there sat Potter looking glumly into his plate.  
  
'Potter... I wonder what has him so depressed this morning,' Draco smiled to himself.  
  
As if the Gryffindor felt someone watching him he lifted his head and stared right at Draco. Draco sneered and looked away.  
  
"Stupid Gryffindor," Draco murmured.  
  
Just as fast as Draco arrived he left, wanting nothing more to do with the noisy hall. He rubbed his forehead to try to keep the pain down and headed to the dungeons. Draco grabbed his potions book from his room and escaped just as soon as people started piling into the common room.  
  
The potions room was nice and quiet. Even Snape wasn't in there yet. Draco's headache ceased. The Potions Professor soon walked in followed by the rest of the Slytherin/Gryffindor seventh years. The class settled down and Snape began to preach about the 'Connection' Potion. It was a long brewing and complicated potion that took a week to complete and they were suppose to start it today. It was suppose to tell you who you were emotionally attached to. Why he just didn't say love was beyond Draco's reasoning.  
  
Almost at the end of class Draco's cauldron was soon steaming with ingredients and looking a healthy periwinkle blue. He slowly stirred it, but his mind wasn't on it. His eyes glanced around the room again looking at how everyone else was doing. Neville's potion was boiling over and looked orange.  
  
'Longbottom couldn't brew anything if his life depended on it,' Draco laughed to himself.  
  
His eyes scanned over a few Slytherins then landed on Harry again. He looked even more miserable than he had at breakfast. He slowly stirred his own potion sighing in the process. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear, but the Gryffindor shrugged and looked back into his cauldron.  
  
Harry looked up again and caught his eyes with Draco's. Draco resorted to sneering before looking back toward his own potion. He noticed it was turning a bit darker blue, the reason, he was stirring to fast. He slowed down his stir till it became the periwinkle blue again. All that was left to do was to let it sit until Monday. These first ingredients took two days to brew, but after that one day was only needed. He cleaned up his area and put the potion on a table Professor Snape had set up to let the cauldrons cool on. Draco didn't see Harry doing the same and they bumped into each other almost making the two potions spill.  
  
"Watch it, Potter!" Draco sneered.  
  
"It was your fault, Malfoy. Watch where you're going!" Harry retaliated.  
  
"Look, Potter, I don't need to fail this assignment just because you can't see in front of you!"  
  
Harry huffed in a cute way and continued, "I'm in no mood for this. Just back off!"  
  
'Whoa, did I just say cute? I'm more sex deprived than I thought,' Draco skewered his face at the thought and snapped back, "What? Potter not having one of his fun-loving, Gryffindory, cheerful days?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Snape cut him off, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing sir," they both said in unison.  
  
Snape glared at them knowing it wasn't the truth, but decided against causing a situation, "Both of you, back to your seats!"  
  
Draco sat back down and gathered his things. Class dismissed and Snape shooed them all out. His headache began to throb again and he pondered about going to the hospital wing. His hearing expanded and every little noise sent pain through his brain. He heard Potter talking with Granger and Weasley just a little ways ahead. He bared the pain and listened.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, "You've been acting funny all day!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry. It's not like you," Ron added.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. I just feel down I guess."  
  
"Is it about what we discussed earlier?" Hermione edged.  
  
To Draco's surprise Harry lost his temper, "No it is not, Hermione! I don't even know how you can even suggest such a thing!"  
  
"Harry, don't try to deny you like 'You-Know-Who'," Hermione smirked.  
  
"How in bloody hell can you say that!"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, and as much as it disgusts me, Harry, you do stare a lot," Ron agreed.  
  
"I DO NOT!!!" Harry was practically yelling making a few heads turn and sending pain through Draco's head.  
  
'So,' Draco thought, 'Potter's got a crush. How very amusing.'  
  
"Harry," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"DROP IT!" Harry shouted.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other but nodded reluctantly. Draco could have sworn he caught a glimmer in their eyes though.  
  
Draco's headache pursued him and he headed off toward the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was busying herself with a few bottles at the far end of the room. He walked over to her. She reached for a blue vial and handed it behind her back without looking away from what she was doing.  
  
'Honestly, that woman has eyes in the back of her head,' Draco thought gulping down the potion. It had a bitter taste and he choked on it, but managed to keep it down. His headache slowly began to clear.  
  
"On your way now, Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey chirped staying busy with the bottles.  
  
Draco turned and left out the doors. He ran to Transfigurations class just in time. Very early in the class he started becoming very annoyed at all the Hufflepuffs who were giggling at each other. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Halfway through the class one Hufflepuff knocked into another who was trying to turn a quill into a small frog. Draco's Slytherin instincts made him duck right before the spell hit him. He grumbled and got up dusting himself off as a Hufflepuff girl started to apologize a little more than necessary. Yes, a very long day. 


	2. Truth or Dare Can Be Dangerous

~Truth or Dare Can Be Dangerous~  
  
Draco finally escaped his last class and headed toward the dungeon. His headache was burning and that potion had only lasted an hour at the most. He thought about going to get another one, but Pomfrey would be all over him trying to see if he was sick with some stupid disease just for having a migraine.  
  
He escaped all the noise and hid in his bedroom locking the door behind him. Draco crawled up into his bed and closed his eyes trying to get some peace at last. No sooner had he began to drift a loud knock followed by a, "Draco, are you in there?!!" woke him.  
  
He grumbled and yelled, "Go away, Pansy!"  
  
"Come on, Draco, let me in!"  
  
Draco grumbled something that sounded like 'fucking slut', but he got up and unlocked the door anyway. Pansy burst through almost knocking Draco off his feet.  
  
"Damit, Parkinson!"  
  
"Oops sorry." she sat down on his bed, "Look, I was invited by Hermione to."  
  
"NO! I will NOT go with you!" Draco shouted. He eyed Pansy. Somehow she had gotten to be friends with Hermione in sixth year. How was a mystery since the two were total opposites. But she had been trying to drag him over to the Gryffindors' tower since.  
  
"Awe, come on, Draco. This time will be fun!" she chirped.  
  
"And why would *this* time be fun?"  
  
"Because Hermione thought it would be fun if I got another Slytherin to come and play Truth or Dare."  
  
"What is Truth or Dare?" Draco glared at Pansy.  
  
"Oh, it's a cute muggle game where you ask a person truth or dare and then you either ask them a question or tell them to do something depending on their answer!"  
  
"A muggle game! That sounds completely stupid! I will not take part in it!"  
  
"Ok fine, Draco," Pansy lowered her voice, "if you're scared..."  
  
"I am NOT scared!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Of course not," Pansy giggled. She had pressed the right buttons. That woman was good.  
  
"Fine I'll go!" Draco snorted.  
  
"Yea!" Pansy leapt up from the bed and hugged Draco, "This will be fun!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah fun..."  
  
"Ok, now you can take a nap. I'll come and wake you up before we go!" she exclaimed a bit too happy. She left closing the door behind her leaving Draco in the dark to sleep.  
  
|~*~|  
  
"Draco, come on wake up," Pansy purred.  
  
Draco turned over to have her in his face. He groaned and rolled back over.  
  
"Come on, Draco!" Pansy said louder shaking him, disturbing him completely.  
  
"Alright!" Draco barked. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Pansy tuned on the lights making him shut his eyes before adjusting them, "Did you have to do that?!!"  
  
"Yes," Pansy giggled.  
  
Draco grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid bitch' and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror but nothing was out of place. He must have slept in a deep sleep.  
  
"Come on!" Pansy shouted.  
  
He marched over to Pansy who practically dragged him out of his bedroom and out toward the Gryffindor tower. There awaited Hermione right by the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"Pansy!" Hermione shrieked who ran and gave her a hug.  
  
'They just saw each other what... two hours ago?'  
  
"I didn't know you'd be bringing Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, but a small twinkle of light passed between the two girls.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was too busy figuring out why she had called him Draco, "When do we call each other by our first names, Granger."  
  
"Since you are coming to Gryffindor tower to play a muggle game," she giggled, "And it's Hermione."  
  
"Whatever, Granger," he said, pushing past her and up toward the common room.  
  
'What the fuck am I doing here?!!' Draco thought, 'Damn that Parkinson! She knows I can't stand Gryffindors! What the fuck possessed me to come along?!! Damn that Parkinson!!!'  
  
Draco walked into what he thought was an empty common room. Unbeknownst to him two other Gryffindors were sitting in chairs by the fireplace getting over initial shock.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?!!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Well, Potter, I came to play your little game," he smirked finally noticing the other boys.  
  
"No! He is NOT staying!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione giggled.  
  
'Why are girls always giggling?' Draco thought.  
  
"Draco's just going to play. You can keep from fighting for one night. Besides we needed more people to make the game fun!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry opened his mouth again, but quickly closed it when he saw the look on Hermione's face. The five of them had the whole common room to themselves seeing it was late and they gathered on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
"Who goes first?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will!" Pansy practically shouted, "Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok..." Pansy thought, "Do you like Lavender?"  
  
Ron went red, "Well... uh..."  
  
"Ron," Hermione poked him.  
  
"Yeah..." Ron answered.  
  
Satisfied Pansy said, "Your turn."  
  
The rest of the night went along fairly well like this. It went from 'Who do you like' to 'Go upstairs and steal some girl's panties'. Draco wouldn't have admitted it, but he was having a good time seeing Potter humiliate himself as he came back downstairs, victorious, of course, with the garment in hand.  
  
It soon got a little more invading. Hermione was dared to sit on Ron's lap for the rest of the game. Draco was dared to give Pansy a hickey on the neck. And just to get Pansy back for dragging him over here in the first place he dared her to kiss Hermione, which she did after complaining and calling Draco some evil names.  
  
"Who made up that minute rule with kissing?" Hermione asked squirming in Ron's lap.  
  
When everyone pointed at her she ignored it.  
  
Ron on the other hand was having a problem as to where to place his hands. First he had them near his knees, then under his legs, and finally settled to having them on the floor behind him.  
  
"Ok last round," Hermione winked secretly to Pansy and up at Ron.  
  
"Fine with me. Ok, Draco, pay back time," Draco was totally oblivious to the fact that Pansy had a dangerous twinkle in her eye, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Draco eyed Pansy, challenging her to give him her best shot.  
  
"I dare you..." she paused for dramatic effect, "to kiss Harry."  
  
It took a minute for Pansy's words to sink in, but when it did, it hit hard.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!" Draco and Harry shouted in unison.  
  
"You heard me," Pansy smirked.  
  
"That's it, Pansy, you've gone too far. Change your dare or I'm leaving," Draco warned.  
  
"My dare stands," Pansy smirked, "but if you want to lose the game go ahead and leave."  
  
Pansy knew how to push the right buttons. Draco hated to lose at anything and she was using that against him, "I will NOT do that!"  
  
"Hey! I don't want to either!" Harry shouted at Pansy.  
  
"Fine, but I didn't think you two were cowards. Can't even finish the last dare. What am I to do with you, Draco?" Pansy pursued.  
  
Draco got up stomping to the door.  
  
"God," Pansy groaned loudly to Hermione, "Draco is such a baby. I didn't think he was such a... hey a pansy! Yes, Draco a pansy. Imagine that..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Draco fumed. He stormed back over to the group torn between his pride and... well... his pride.  
  
"So you'll do it?" Pansy raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Draco mumbled something too quiet to hear.  
  
"What was that?" Pansy edged.  
  
Again, Draco murmured something not understandable.  
  
"Have to speak up."  
  
"Fine!" Draco shouted.  
  
"What?!!" Harry shouted. He looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Shut up, Potter. I don't want to do this anymore than you do."  
  
"It's not even my dare!"  
  
"Quit bitching, Potter! Pansy, you have that watch?"  
  
Pansy held up Hermione's muggle watch.  
  
"You better time it to the second, Parkinson," Draco grumbled.  
  
"I'll start when you start," Pansy giggled.  
  
Draco sneered and moved over toward Harry. He moved his face closer.  
  
"If word gets out about this, Potter, I will personally kill you," he threatened before clashing his lips with the dark haired boy's.  
  
A burst of emotions hit Draco all at once. He couldn't sort through all of them. As much as he hated the boy something weird began to happen to him. Lightning bolts flowed into his lips and through his blood. His brain tickled and his feet tingled. The soft lips on his were killing Draco. The kiss was uptight, but soon the boys started to relax. Draco had no idea what was going on. His brain shut off all but the sensation and all he could do was feel. He rocked his own lips back and forth tasting those pressed against his. He thought he could taste a hint of chocolate. All he knew was that he never had felt anything like this before.  
  
"Time!" Pansy suddenly shouted startling the two boys apart, "Congratulations!"  
  
Draco put his sneer back on, "About God damn time!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Pansy shared a satisfying look. Draco and Harry, however, were too confused to notice. They stared at each other trying to figure what was going on in the other's mind.  
  
"Ok then, we'll be leaving!" Pansy smiled, "Thanks, Hermione!" She pulled a stunned Draco from the common room and out into the hallway. They snuck along the corridors until they reached the Slytherin common room.  
  
"I will NEVER forgive you for this, Parkinson!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh come on, Draco, admit you liked it."  
  
Draco's face grew red with anger, "I DID NOT!!! THAT IS COMPLETELY DISGUSTING!!!"  
  
"Didn't look like it from where I was sitting," Pansy giggled.  
  
"Goddammit bitch, I will NEVER go with you to that tower again!" Draco stormed up to his room locking the door behind him.  
  
Now on a normal day Pansy would have been hurt by Draco's comment, but on the circumstance she passed it off. She just smiled and whispered to herself, "I think it worked." 


	3. Midnight Snack

~Midnight Snack~  
  
Draco slammed and locked the door behind him, relieved to get away from Pansy, "GOD WHAT A BITCH!"  
  
Draco walked into his bathroom and flipped on the lights. He found his toothbrush, dabbed a bit of toothpaste on it, and began brushing his teeth while thinking, 'What the fuck was Parkinson thinking? First she drags me over to their tower to play a muggle game of all things! Then I'm dared to, ugg... kiss Potter! If word gets out about this my reputation will be ruined! My father will disown me! I'll be the laughing stock of the whole God damn school just because Pansy wanted revenge! What the fuck made me go along with it anyway?! How the fuck can Pansy push me into these things?! Damit!!!'  
  
Draco leaned in toward the sink and spit out the toothpaste. He checked his lips in the mirror making sure there wasn't any paste on them, but then he saw something he hadn't seen before. A small, but visible bruise began forming at the top right corner of his upper lip.  
  
"Goddammit! That's all I need! I didn't even kiss him that hard!!!" Draco spat into the mirror.  
  
He removed his robes and changed into a comfortable green night shirt and black sweats. Muggle clothes, but they were comfortable all the same and that's all he cared about at the moment.  
  
He pulled the sheets down from his bed and climbed in welcoming the warmth. He stared up at the ceiling and reached over for his wand, but it wasn't there. It was still in his robes.  
  
"Goddammit! This is not my day!" Draco yelled as he got up again and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed his robes and searched inside but it was empty. "Where's my fucking wand?!"  
  
He thought back to when he had it. He remembered having it when he went up to Gryffindor Tower and using it to flicker a light off when he was too lazy to get up during the game. But... But Pansy distracted him and he set his wand down beside him.  
  
"Shit! How much of an idiot can I be in one day?! Not putting my wand back in my robe! Goddammit!!!" Draco cursed, "I can't wait until tomorrow to get it. I won't sleep until I get it back!"  
  
Draco unlocked his door and slowly made his way to the common room. He checked to make sure no one was up and he slipped out of the Slytherin dormitories. Draco snuck through the hallways careful not to run into a teacher or Filch and his cat. Even prefects had night hours now. He had to take a few detours when he heard footsteps coming in his direction.  
  
Finally he made it to Gryffindor Tower's entrance, the Fat Lady portrait. She had her eyes closed and was sleeping.  
  
"Psst, hey wake up!" Draco grumbled.  
  
The Fat Lady opened her eyes and snapped, "What do you want?" She eyed his clothes, "Have you been sneaking around? You don't look like any Gryffindor I've seen! Password."  
  
Draco thought back. Granger had said something that began with a 'C', but he couldn't remember what! "I was here about an hour ago remember? I left my wand in the common room. All I want to do is go retrieve it."  
  
"No password no entrance," the Fat Lady grumbled and began to close her eyes again, "Now go away, I was sleeping."  
  
"I can't leave till I get my wand!" Draco hissed, "Trust me I don't want to be anywhere near here!"  
  
"Ah!" the Fat Lady smiled like she just realized something, "You must be a Slytherin! A Slytherin trying to get in and destroy Gryffindor Tower!"  
  
"Goddammit! I don't want to destroy the tower I just want to find my fucking wand!"  
  
The Fat Lady yawned, "Go away, you little pest. I'm tired."  
  
Draco got furious but he had to stay quiet or get caught sneaking around at night, 'Now what was that password Granger said? It was 'C' something. 'Ca' 'Cas' 'Car' 'Carm',' Draco brightened up, 'That's it! Carmel Apple!'  
  
"Carmel Apple," Draco smirked at the portrait.  
  
The Fat Lady gave him one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen, but none the less she opened the entrance for him. Draco walked in quietly heading straight toward the fire.  
  
"Now where did I put it?" he whispered to himself. He searched around for a few minutes in the dark. Only the small glow of the burned ashes in the fireplace gave off any amount of light. "Where is it?!!" He stubbed his foot on a chair, "Damit!"  
  
A voice came from behind him, "Don't move!"  
  
Draco froze in place startled. His headache came back and it was hard to concentrate on who the voice belonged to.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for my wand."  
  
"And why would it be up here?"  
  
"Because I left it here when I was over here earlier."  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Draco's head spun when he turned around but he came face to face with his attacker.  
  
"Potter?!!"  
  
"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?!!"  
  
"I told you I'm looking for my wand. I can't find it and I think I left it up here," Draco got a strange feeling in his stomach and a few of those weird emotions came running back to hit him. He shook it off and cursed himself.  
  
"I have it up in my room. You did leave it here and Hermione told me to keep it in my room until I could give it back to you tomorrow."  
  
"Well I want it back tonight, Potter."  
  
"Alright, damn. Follow me," Harry started walking up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Don't you think I would wake all your little Gryffindor friends?"  
  
"I'm a prefect, I have my own room. Now follow me or you won't get it back."  
  
Draco was a little hesitant, but followed after Harry started up. Harry opened the door and led Draco inside and turned on a light. Draco took a look around the room. It looked like his room. Actually it was an exact replica of his room except done in red and gold instead of green and silver.  
  
Harry saw Draco staring, "Do you like the room?"  
  
"It's the same as mine actually."  
  
"You're a prefect?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Believe it or not, I am."  
  
Harry shrugged and walked over to one of his chests. He mumbled a few passwords and numbers until it finally opened.  
  
"You kept my wand in a password protected trunk? I'm surprised you didn't chuck it out an open window," Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well unlike Slytherins," Harry smirked giving his tone away, "I think it's cruel for a person to not have his wand. It just makes then too vulnerable."  
  
Harry handed the wand back to Draco. Draco took it and tucked it into the rim of his pants. He stammered, "Uh... thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
There was silence. Now that Draco didn't have his mind on finding his wand it wandered to other places. Like that kiss, the silence, and being up here in Harry's room, alone.  
  
He decided to break the silence, "What were you doing down in the common room?"  
  
"I was going to get something to eat, but then I saw someone in here and I thought someone was trying to trash the place. We've had that happen before. A hurt ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Of yours?" Draco could have smacked himself.  
  
"No. I'm no good at relationships. Haven't had a girlfriend since Cho in fifth year."  
  
"So whose was it?"  
  
"I think it was Dean's."  
  
Harry's stomach gurgled and he slightly blushed.  
  
Draco chuckled, 'Isn't that cute?' Then the realization of what he just thought hit him, 'Wait no! What the fuck am I thinking?!'  
  
Harry spoke knocking him out of his thoughts, "Told you I was hungry. You wanna come with me and grab something to eat? It's boring eating alone and I'd even go with my Slytherin enemy."  
  
"Thanks, Potter."  
  
Harry smirked, "You're welcome."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Harry laughed, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Draco remembered that he didn't even eat dinner and food wouldn't kill him, "Fine."  
  
Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the two boys walked back down into the common room. He threw it over himself and Draco and opened the entrance and they snuck out into the halls.  
  
Draco couldn't understand why, but he was shaking from being so close to Harry. They had to stay, sides touching, so they could fit underneath the cloak. They were so close that Draco could smell green apple in Harry's hair. It smelt nice and had a calming effect over him. He could hear Harry let out short breaths with each step they took.  
  
He finally shook out of it, 'What the fuck are you thinking, Draco!'  
  
Harry reached out and tickled the pear. The secret entrance opened up and the two stepped inside. Harry took the cloak off of them and stepped away both to Draco's relief and reluctance.  
  
A small house elf came running up to them. He grabbed onto Harry and began shouting, "Oh kind Harry Potter has come to see Dobby! Would Harry Potter like anything to eat?"  
  
"Yes, Dobby," Harry gave a 'please help me' glance to Draco, "Could you get me a piece of chocolate cake? Want a piece, Draco?"  
  
"Sure," Draco eyed the strange house elf. He looked familiar in a way. Draco passed it off; all house elves looked the same anyway and his family had gone through a few to many.  
  
Dobby looked at Draco strangely and whispered something into Harry's ear. Harry whispered something back that sounded like, "Just act like you don't know him."  
  
Dobby nodded and scurried away as a few other house elves fixed up a table.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing. You know; house elf stuff."  
  
Draco passed it off, "Whatever."  
  
It took a few more seconds to realize what Harry had called him earlier, "Did you call me Draco?"  
  
Harry looked at him with those fire-emerald green eyes of his, "Well yeah. I figured since we spent a whole night playing a game and now we're eating together I figured it would be stupid to call each other by our last names. Besides we're the only ones here so it won't hurt. We can go back to hating each other tomorrow. How about a truce for tonight?" Harry stretched out his hand.  
  
Draco shook it, "Fine, Pott. er, Harry." He tried to focus on the truce and not how his hand felt like it was burning inside Harry's.  
  
Dobby came racing back with two plates of cake and set them down on the table. The two boys sat down and began to eat, devouring the food.  
  
Draco taste buds suddenly perked at the familiar flavor, "So that's what I tasted."  
  
Harry looked up from his plate and swallowed, "Excuse me?"  
  
Draco looked up unaware he had spoken out loud, "Huh?"  
  
"You just said, 'So that's what I tasted'. Care to elaborate?"  
  
Draco's face went red with embarrassment with the realization he had thought aloud, "Oh... uh... nothing!"  
  
"No, what did you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Pott... Harry!"  
  
Harry smirked, "Did you mean the chocolate cake I had for dinner?"  
  
Draco blushed even deeper, "No!"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Honestly, Draco. I'm not gonna tell anyone. To tell you the truth I don't want everyone to find out I kissed my enemy even if it was on a dare. Besides it's not... not like it meant anything. I was worrying about the whole situation until I realized it was stupid to worry about it."  
  
Draco nodded, not noticing Harry had stuttered, "You're right. Tomorrow we can go back to hating each other."  
  
"Besides," Harry grinned, "You tasted like peppermint."  
  
Draco reached inside his sweatpants pocket and pulled out two peppermints, "Practically the only muggle candy I like." He tossed one to Harry.  
  
"What's with the bruise?"  
  
Draco put his hands to his lips, "Nothing."  
  
Harry's eyes twinkled, "You should try a concealing charm."  
  
"I'm really no good at those."  
  
"I'll put one on you tomorrow morning so no one gets any ideas."  
  
Draco nodded, but was very appreciative.  
  
A few seconds of silence went by. Harry eyed Draco and smiled, "You're more muggle then I thought."  
  
"What?!!" Draco shouted.  
  
"You're wearing muggle clothes," Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up, Potter," even though Draco thought he should have been angry he began laughing too, "And besides, Harry, you're wearing the same thing I am."  
  
"But I'm not Draco, all mighty pureblood wizard," his sarcasm was ruined by laughter.  
  
"You wait, Harry. When this truce is over I'm going to hex you so bad," Draco's eyes twinkled with tears of laughter.  
  
"I'm glad I did call that truce, huh?"  
  
"Better believe it, Potter."  
  
Harry yawned, "So now that we both know the other has terrific taste buds and that we both choose muggle clothes to sleep in, I don't know about you, but I need to get some sleep tonight."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah I know."  
  
The two stood up and the house elves were practically fighting over the dirty dishes. Dobby went over to Harry, "Harry Potter and his friend come and visit Dobby again real soon?"  
  
Draco was sort of shocked. Never had he been called Harry's friend.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Dobby, but we must go now," Harry waved at the entrance, "Thanks for the cake."  
  
"Anytime, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry threw the cloak around the two of them and, once again, Draco was close to him.  
  
Harry whispered in Draco's ear because they were so close and he didn't want anyone to hear them, "I'm gonna walk down to the Slytherin dungeons so you don't have to try to sneak down there."  
  
Harry's hot breath on his ear sent tingles down his spine, but he tried to concentrate, "Thanks."  
  
Harry nodded and the two walked down to the Slytherin entrance.  
  
"Thanks again," Draco couldn't believe how unlike himself he was being at the moment. He unwrapped himself from the cloak and Harry put the hood down so it seemed like his head was floating in the air.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Unicorn Blood," Draco whispered and climbed into the entrance. He looked back and saw Harry staring.  
  
Silence fell and it seemed to Draco that the two were getting closer and closer. Draco realized they were practically nose to nose before he pulled away with a jerk, "Thanks, H-Harry."  
  
Harry stood back in surprise of his own actions, "No problem, Draco," he repeated.  
  
"I guess I'll s-see you t-tomorrow," Draco stammered.  
  
"Yeah bye," Harry pulled the hood up and Draco could hear him quickly walk away.  
  
He walked inside and quickly closed the door behind him breathing hard. He practically ran up to his room shutting the door and locking it behind him. He let out a taunting breath and leaned against the door closing his eyes.  
  
'Draco, you are one of the worse people you know! He's Potter for fucks sake! What the fuck almost happened?!! All he did was invite you to a late night snack!' Draco rubbed his palm to his forehead the headache returning, 'Goddamn migraine!'  
  
He steadied himself against the wall and carefully guided himself toward the bed. Everything was spinning slowly and dizziness overtook his eyes. He felt along his bed and sat down taking his wand out and setting it on the nightstand. He rested his head on the silver pillow and laid down staring at the ceiling. The dizzy sensation slowly faded away.  
  
'Fucking migraine is getting worse. Must see Pomfrey for a stronger medicine. Maybe Snape will brew something. Hell even Harry might be able to brew something now. He's become quite well in potions. Wait, when the fuck do I call Potter, Harry?!!' Now that his thoughts had landed on Harry again Draco began to think over the night, 'God Draco, all you did was try to go get your wand. And then Potter had to invite you to go get something to eat. Damn him. It's not like I care about him, in fact I down right hate him. Yes, that's it. It's a new era of hate and that's these new emotions and shit. I don't care for Potter one bit.'  
  
Draco closed his eyes feeling he had explained everything to himself, but something nagged at the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. He turned a few times uneasy before his sleep deprived body finally shut down and the welcoming darkness consumed him. 


	4. Take Care My Angel

~Take Care My Angel~  
  
Draco peeked one eye open. The swirling darkness flooded his eyes until he blinked a few times to adjust them. He stretched and reached over for his wand flicking a light on. He noted a clock; four in the morning. That surprised him. He had gone to bed two, maybe three hours ago at that and yet he felt wide awake.  
  
Seeing as there was no way he could get back to sleep Draco sat up and stretched again popping his back in the process. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and looked inside.  
  
'School robes or comfortable muggle clothes?' Draco thought, 'Well Dumbledore doesn't really care if we wear other clothes on weekends and I don't feel like going anywhere so whatever.'  
  
Draco grabbed a red shirt and black jeans. He grabbed a pair of boxers from a different drawer and headed for the bathroom. He set the clothes on the sink and turned around turning the shower on. He flung his shirt in a small hamper and slid his sweats and boxers off his waist all at once and placed them with the shirt.  
  
Draco stepped into the steam filled shower closing the glass door behind him. The warm water cascaded down his back and set a tingle up his spin. It felt so good on his muscles which seem to be becoming sore. He rubbed at his shoulders for a second before reaching for the shampoo.  
  
Squeezing some out of the bottle and into his hand he began running his fingers through his gel cracked hair. The old gel came off in flakes as he scrubbed harder to get his hair clean. Not a trace of grease was left when he flipped his hair back and let the warm stream of water wash the soap out.  
  
He grabbed for the soap bar and lightly began lathering it in his hands. He ran it over his torso and down toward his stomach, which was a bit sensitive at the moment. He hissed as his muscles tightened.  
  
Draco lightly ran the soap back over his stomach and over his arms. By the time he got to his feet his lower back was burning with pain. He quickly rinsed his body and grabbed for a towel. He wrapped it around his waste and stepped out, trying not to cause himself anymore pain.  
  
Another towel rubbed through his hair and soon it was wild and very messy. Draco smirked in the mirror, 'Almost exactly like Potter's. I wonder if he just runs a towel over his head and leaves.' Draco couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He didn't even feel like slicking gel in his hair so he let it fall around his forehead and above his ears. He grabbed a small gray comb and worked the few knots out of it and left it alone.  
  
Draco grabbed his boxers and stuck one leg in and then the other and gradually slid them up to his waist. He took the towel and wiped a little more water from his legs before he pulled his pants on. He grabbed the shirt and stuck his arms through then pulled it over his head. He hung the towel on the shower door leaving it for a house elf to gather and discard of.  
  
Draco clung onto the doorway as his headache came back. The dizziness overpowered him and seeing became an issue. Everything started to swirl and his back hollered in burning pain. He fought his way to his bed and laid down closing his eyes trying to clear his head.  
  
A knock on his door sent a searing pain through his head. He didn't have the strength to answer and he hoped whoever was there would just go away. Another knock and more pain. Draco just wanted them to leave.  
  
He heard somebody call his name from the other side, but he couldn't really hear who. Draco tried to speak loud enough to tell them to go away, but he couldn't get his voice above a hoarse whisper.  
  
Draco heard the click of his door being unlocked.  
  
'Goddamn can't people leave me alone?'  
  
"Draco?" a voice asked.  
  
Draco gave a small grunt.  
  
He felt a figure loom over him and felt a hand on his forehead and tender fingers on his cheek. The touch was so gentle he felt he had imagined it.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and a familiar figure stood over him, "Harry?" He winced at how dry his voice sounded.  
  
"God, Draco, you're burning up. Can you stand?"  
  
Draco lifted his head a few centimeters off the pillow before grunting in both pain and frustration as he laid back down, "No."  
  
"How am I suppose to get you to the hospital wing? Do you think you would be ok if I elevated you with my wand?"  
  
"I don't think so," Draco cracked, "It hurts to move. I'll be ok, just go away."  
  
"How can you say that?!!" Draco winced at the loud noise. Harry noted that and spoke softly again, "Sorry, but, Draco your face is burning. How can you say you're ok?"  
  
Draco stayed silent. He closed his eyes again trying to control the spinning. He heard rustling farther away more toward his bathroom. Then footsteps coming closer again. Something cool was placed on his forehead. Small drops of water ran off his face mixing in with hot sweat.  
  
A damp cloth ran to his cheeks moistening them with cold water that quickly became warm against his body heat. It moved down to his neck then back up to his forehead.  
  
Draco heard Harry leave again for a few seconds, and then his footsteps noted his return.  
  
"Can you try to sit up?" Harry whispered.  
  
Draco placed his hands steadily beside him and raised the upper half of his body. He got about halfway up before the dizziness grew to be too much. He groaned and laid back down.  
  
Harry worked his hand underneath Draco's neck and tilted his head up. He placed a glass to the sick boy's lips and tipped it upwards.  
  
"Drink," Harry instructed.  
  
Draco swallowed as much as he could before he was allowed to rest his head again. His throat thanked Harry. Harry took the now warm cloth from Draco's head and left again giving Draco a few moments to think.  
  
'What is going on? Why is Potter here and why is he helping me? And why am I accepting his help? Ok, maybe I am too tired to fight him off, but I could at least put up a struggle! God I feel too horrible. I don't want to think.'  
  
The wet cloth was firmly pressed against Draco's forehead again. His stomach churned and he felt like he was gonna be sick. He swallowed hard trying to stop the knot that threatened to form in his throat. Sweat fell over his eyelids and ran down his neck, damping the neckline of his shirt.  
  
Draco felt his shirt being tugged upwards. He opened his eyes and rasped, "Potter, what are you doing?"  
  
"Your shirt is getting soaked and this will help you cool down."  
  
Draco felt his shirt being slowly pulled over his head and then it was gone, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Harry let out a small chuckle, "You were always one to put up a fight. I can't just leave you here, now can I?"  
  
Draco's lips caught into a small smirk, "Yes."  
  
Harry smiled down at him, "I could, couldn't I?"  
  
Draco slowly nodded the smirk never leaving, "You are too much of a Gryffindor, Potter."  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
Another dizzy spell came over Draco. He shut his eyes and groaned. Harry took the cloth and ran it over Draco's very flushed cheeks. Draco shut his eyes as the cloth ran down his neck. It just felt so good at the moment and he was too tired to care that it was Harry.  
  
Draco felt the cloth lower onto his torso. He gasped and opened his eyes staring at the raven-haired.  
  
Harry looked down at him, "Relax. Damn, Draco, you're burning up. I need to cool you down. Close your eyes or you'll never get better."  
  
"D-Don't tell me what to do," Draco grumbled.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth trying not to lose his patients. He was just irritable form being sick... no... Draco was like this all the time.  
  
"Just try to sleep."  
  
Draco closed his eyes as another dizzy spell passed over him. He began to relax under Harry's touch. The cool cloth ran across his chest and down onto his stomach, which was still sore. He tensed his muscles and hissed as pain ran through his body at the slight touch.  
  
Harry removed the cloth, "Hurt?"  
  
Draco just nodded, keeping his eyes shut.  
  
"Sorry," Harry continued to rub his chest and face. Draco felt a finger brush a stray strand of hair off his forehead and tuck it behind his ear.  
  
The coolness felt so good, combined with such a light touch, and soon Draco let sleep overtake him.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Draco's eyes slowly blinked open. His head hurt and his body ached all over.  
  
'It was all a dream,' Draco thought, 'I dreamt my enemy came over here and actually helped me. I'm losing my mind.'  
  
He heard shuffling over at the foot of his bed. Draco lifted his head for a better view.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"The one and only. How's your head?"  
  
"Hurts like hell. What time is it?"  
  
"Six at night."  
  
"I've been asleep all that time!" Draco shouted which really wasn't a good idea. It caused his head more pain and he had to lie back down.  
  
Harry walked over to the side of the bed, "You were pretty sick. Your fever broke about two hours ago."  
  
"And how'd you learn to heal sick people?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I don't know how many times I had to take care of Dudley when he was ill. I just sort of picked it up."  
  
Draco huffed.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you sit up now?"  
  
Draco struggled to sit upward again. His body screamed in pain, but he ignored it and continued. Harry pulled a few pillows up against the headboard and helped Draco sit up further.  
  
Harry walked over and took a tray off the nearby table. He laid it on Draco's lap much to his surprise.  
  
"Careful, I put a warming spell on it so I don't know how hot it is."  
  
Draco lifted the lid to find a bowl of chicken soup underneath; his favorite. He took the spoon and dipped it bringing it to his mouth and tasting it. Perfect.  
  
Draco had a question on his mind, "Why did you do all of this?"  
  
"You had a hundred and four degree fever. I don't think you would have made it well enough on your own. I may be your supposed enemy, but I'm not heartless."  
  
"Why'd you even come over here in the first place?" Draco asked as he took another sip of the broth.  
  
Harry smirked, "You have a very small memory, Draco. Remember, last night I told you I'd put a concealing charm on your lip? That's what I came over here to do until I saw you half conscience on your bed."  
  
Draco finished up his soup. He was even hungrier than he thought. "Did you stay here the whole day?"  
  
"I had dinner about an hour ago," Harry removed the tray and set it back down on the table. "Still tired?"  
  
"Not so much anymore."  
  
A few seconds of silence past by before Harry spoke up again, "You want to play wizard chess or something?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Do I what?"  
  
"Well you've been cooped up in bed all day. I'm just trying to be nice."  
  
"Trust me, Potter. You're being overly nice," he smirked, giving it away.  
  
Harry chuckled, "You know when you're sick your sarcasm is ruined?"  
  
"I know. Pretty soon I'll be well again and then you can have all the sarcastic remarks you want."  
  
"Can't wait... So, still want to play?"  
  
"There's a set under my bed."  
  
Harry bent down and retrieved the chess set. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down crossing his legs. He set the board up near Draco's waist and the two began to play; Harry white and Draco black.  
  
Now more than five moves into the game Draco called out, "Checkmate."  
  
"No way!" Harry eyed the board like Draco had cheated, "Damit."  
  
Draco smirked, "Two out of three?"  
  
Harry reset the chessboard and studied his pieces this time before he moved. This time the game got to eleven moves before Draco called out, "Checkmate," once again.  
  
"You're better than Ron!"  
  
Draco gave him a look that clearly stated 'And you thought otherwise?'.  
  
Harry shook his head smiling and reset the chessboard again, "Three out of five."  
  
The games slowly progressed to longer turns, but none the less Harry kept losing. About an hour later Draco yawned. He laid down while Harry had his chin in his palm thinking about the next move.  
  
"Come on, Potter, I don't have all night!"  
  
"I'm thinking! Don't rush me!"  
  
"I'll rush you until you make a damn move."  
  
Harry moved his castle capturing Draco's knight, but Draco tossed it back at him by capturing his castle with his bishop.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"I know I know!" Harry grumbled.  
  
Another half hour went by as Draco's eyelids slowly began to droop. His brain was shutting off again. It was once more Harry's turn and he too looked like he was gonna fall asleep. Draco yawned again which made Harry yawn which made Draco yawn again.  
  
"Give it up, Potter, you'll never win," Draco said eyes half closed.  
  
"Yes I will. Just give me time."  
  
Harry finally made his move and Draco moved his hand toward the board setting his castle near his queen. Draco shut his eyes fully letting Harry think for another five minutes.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up with excitement as he moved his knight around near Draco's king, "Checkmate!"  
  
Too late, Draco had already fallen asleep and Harry wasn't too far behind him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: I guess it would be helpful to know the whole Voldemort thing going on. Thanks alle! Ok Voldemort is still around. The big battle hasn't ensued yet, but Voldemort's disappeared mysteriously. In later chapters I might discuss how people might be stressed out about it wondering what's going on. 


	5. Confusion

~Confusion~  
  
A tickling sensation ran over Draco's body. He was still half asleep, but he could feel a pressure on his chest. A pressure that moved from right below his neck to the middle of his ribs. His bare chest caught every movement, but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
'What is that?' Draco tried to open his eyes but he was still half asleep. He could only feel the slight movement every so often.  
  
Finally Draco began to wake. He stirred a little and opened his eyes. There lying on his exposed torso was a hand and an arm.  
  
'Did I sleep with someone last night?'  
  
His eyes followed the arm to the shoulder then to the spot next to him. Somewhat snuggled into him was a chaos of messy, dark black hair. Draco noted the face. Wasn't that... Potter?!!  
  
The memories of last night finally took hold and mixed around his brain. He was so shocked that he tried to jerk free of the contact. But he didn't notice he was on the edge of the bed and completely fell off landing with a huge thud on the floor.  
  
Harry shot up with his eyes wide open looking around the room. He looked near him first and it took him a moment for his gaze to land on Draco on the floor.  
  
Harry laughed, "What are you doing down there?"  
  
"I'm down here because I *tried* to move over when I found your arm around me."  
  
"I had my arm around you?" Harry's cheeks began to flush very noticeably.  
  
Draco nodded enjoying the other boy's discomfort. Since he was down on the floor he noted the chessboard was back under his bed.  
  
"Sorry. I must have gotten cold," Harry looked away from Draco trying to control the redness.  
  
Draco smiled inwardly, but put a scowl on his face, "Whatever."  
  
Harry couldn't look Draco in the eyes. He hung his head a little trying to hide his blushing.  
  
Draco scowled a little raising himself off the floor.  
  
"Feel any better?" Harry asked finally back to normal color.  
  
"Better than yesterday," Draco grumbled. Just as he said that his headache returned, but he didn't let the pain show.  
  
Harry scooted off the bed, "I guess I can go now. Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where I've been all night."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'll make up something. Probably tell them I fell asleep in the library. I did that before." Harry grabbed for something on the chair and wrapped it around him.  
  
"And why did you bring your invisibility cloak with you?"  
  
Harry smirked as he lifted the hood, "How else do you think I got in here?"  
  
Draco's door opened and closed as though a ghost came and went. Then it was silent.  
  
Draco fell back onto his bed. The feeling of Harry's arm could still be felt on his chest. Light and feathery almost blending in with the air. It felt weird, felt strange, felt... right? No!  
  
Draco grabbed a pair of blue jeans and pulled out a black shirt. He quickly jumped in the shower and threw on his clothes making no effort about his hair.  
  
Draco opened the door and stomped to the common room. A few second and fifth years hung around, but nobody he knew or cared to know. Draco flung open the entrance and stepped out into the hallway where he escaped outside.  
  
A soft breeze flowed through his loose hair as he began to walk. He tucked a stray strand behind his ear. The wind brought the smell of pine along with it tickling his nose. The sun sent golden rays down upon him that danced off his checks and sparkled in his eyes. The robin egg blue sky bore no clouds at all and it would have been a perfect day, if it wasn't so confusing.  
  
Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode on looking at no one and nothing in particular. Just trying to escape; clear his mind.  
  
What had happened happened. Potter just came for the concealing charm and found him half passed out. Of course he helped. He was too Gryffindor not to. And he stayed the whole day to see him back on his feet. No big deal!  
  
But he had stayed the night... no he had fallen asleep. And Draco found Harry's arm wrapped around him. No big deal. It was an accident. After all, he had been sleeping.  
  
"Damn you Potter! Always have to make everything so fucking difficult!" Draco grumbled under his breath. He kicked at a pebble under his feet sending it a few centimeters ahead. He kicked at it again and lost sight of it.  
  
His headache caught up with him. He knew that his sickness was still there, leaving, but still there. Dizziness swept through his whole body again making him almost topple over as he was walking.  
  
He found a tree near Hogwarts' lake and sat down rubbing his forehead again. He relaxed again the trunk and laid his head back shutting his eyes as a cool breeze blew his hair. Everything was better when you couldn't see, everything made sense because there was nothing to confuse you. Draco loved to shut his eyes and block out everything that troubled him. To bad you could only do it for so long.  
  
The wind rustled the leaves of the tree causing one to fall on his head. He brushed it away with more of a reflex then effort. A bird sang somewhere off in the distance and a cricket chirped somewhere close by bringing peace. The warm sun made a comfortable shadow against the tree. Draco listened to the lapping of the water against the bank with a somewhat soothing effect.  
  
Draco slid his eyes open focusing around him. His headache had cleared as it always does sooner or later. Again his mind focused back on Harry.  
  
'Why is this thing with Potter bugging me all of a sudden? Is it because we are enemies sworn to torture and torment the other and instead he helped me? That was only one time. I hate being confused!'  
  
He blinked slowly, 'Why am I so tired all of a sudden?' He rubbed at his eyes, 'I gotta keep awake.'  
  
Draco stood up leaning against the tree for support. He took a few steps and almost fell. He steadied himself then began walking back to Hogwarts. The corridors were so empty even on Sundays. Everyone running to Hogsmeade for Christmas gifts when the holiday was only a week away.  
  
Draco never liked Christmas. It was always too lonely. Sure he was invited home for the holidays, but it didn't matter when his parents took off to somewhere on vacation leaving him all alone and the empty mansion made it seem even worse. No, Christmas was definitely not his favorite time of the year.  
  
He wondered the halls trying to keep awake, but his eyelids were telling him different. Everything became double vision and Draco had to blink a few times to focus back on where he was going.  
  
Sounds came from not to far ahead of him around a corner. He shuffled his feet and stood against the wall listening. After all he was still a Slytherin.  
  
"Did you get all your shopping done?" Harry's voice was something Draco found he could distinguish anywhere.  
  
"Yeah, picked up my last few things today. Hogsmeade was a mess! You should have seen how packed it was!" a female voice said. Draco settled on it being Granger.  
  
"I told you to go last weekend, but do you listen to me? No," Harry teased.  
  
Hermione huffed, "Don't start that again Mr. Harry 'I know everything so listen to me' Potter."  
  
"No that's you. You're the one that knows everything. I just have common sense," he laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you very badly Potter," Hermione giggled.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Draco couldn't see what was going on, but there was a few thud noises and laughing.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione spoke again, "So what'd you buy me?"  
  
"Who says I bought you anything?"  
  
"Because I bought you something."  
  
"Better go and buy you something now then shouldn't I?" Harry chuckled.  
  
A few seconds of silence, "Are you gonna buy 'You-Know-Who' a present?  
  
Harry suddenly snapped causing Draco to jump making him almost knock over the suit of armor that was next to him, "God Hermione drop the subject! I do not like..."  
  
"Harry! Everyone knows it but you!"  
  
"I DO NOT!!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry," Hermione sounded like she was frustrated and amused at the same time, "Go sit in your room tonight and think about how many times you think and talk about 'You-Know-Who' and about how much you stare."  
  
"I DO NOT!!!" Harry yelled again.  
  
'Potter sounds like he's in denial,' Draco smirked, 'I must asked... uh... torment him later about this.'  
  
Draco quickly left in the other direction leaving the two to quarrel.  
  
'Wonder who it is...' Draco thought, 'Wait, what do I care?! I don't, I just want to torture whoever Potter likes along with him. Yeah that's it.'  
  
He walked toward the Great Hall, 'I can get something to eat before I go back to my room.'  
  
He walked in the doors and over to Slytherin table. The whole hall seemed almost empty. Even many of the Slytherins were gone. Draco shrugged. He didn't care; loneliness is peace.  
  
Draco filled half his plate with a few things. He wasn't really hungry, but he hadn't eaten to good in a few days so he forced himself to take a bite. The food tasted bitter, his taste buds must be a little off. He ignored the flavor and finished quickly, eating about half of what he put on his plate before his stomach started to disagree with him about holding food. He swallowed hard trying to hold down what little food he had taken in as he headed for the door.  
  
He went to push the door, but instead had it slammed into him making him fall backward. He landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
Draco looked up, "Potter!"  
  
"Oh... um... sorry," Harry looked down at his feet. Was he... blushing? What for?  
  
Harry offered his hand to help Draco back to his feet. Draco ignored the gesture and picked himself off the ground wiping his pants off.  
  
Draco steamed out the doors muttering, "Goddamn Gryffindor..."  
  
When he looked back he saw the strangest expression on Harry's face. Kind of like sadness? What did Potter have to be sad about? He was 'The-Boy-Who- Lived' 'The-Boy-Who-Could-Get-Away-With-Everything-Because-He-Had-A-Scar- For-An-Excuse' 'Mr. Harry 'Perfect' Potter'  
  
Draco shook his head, 'I must have imagined it. Potter probably gave me another one of his dumb angry looks and I just saw it wrong.'  
  
He shook his head walking back through the hallway. More students were returning and Draco made an exit into the Slytherin common room. He plopped on a velvet green chair near the empty fireplace.  
  
Pansy walked up behind him and shouted, "Hi!"  
  
Draco jumped and quickly turned around to see a giggling Pansy. He scowled, "Get the hell away from me."  
  
"Awe Draco... come on I'm only playing," Pansy pouted.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone."  
  
Pansy eyed Draco, "You aren't still mad about Friday are you?"  
  
Draco stayed quiet.  
  
"Quit being a baby. Besides, I saw him coming out of your room this morning," Pansy whispered so others wouldn't overhear.  
  
Draco looked wide-eyed, "How did you know?!"  
  
"I accidentally bumped into him when he was walking into the hallway. And since Harry is the only one who has an invisibility cloak I knew it was him."  
  
Draco hid his face in his hands and gave a frustrated sigh, "Does anyone *else* know?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
Pansy got a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "So what were you doing all night?"  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you decided to continue on with your last dare..."  
  
"GODDAMMIT PARKINSON!" Draco hollered making a few heads turn toward their direction. He jumped from his seat and stood in Pansy face, "IF YOU EVEN SUGGEST WHAT I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO SUGGEST YOU CAN FORGET IT! THAT IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DISGUSTING! IF YOU EVER LET ONE WORD SLIP THAT I WAS DARED TO KISS..."  
  
Pansy quickly slapped her hand over his mouth stopping him in mid-sentence. Her expression turned of anger and she pulled Draco up to his room leaving behind a bunch of very amused Slytherins.  
  
Pansy flung open the door and slammed it locking it behind her. She cast a silencing spell around the room. "Do you want every fucking person to hear that you kissed Harry?!"  
  
Draco went pale at the horrible mistake he almost made. How could he have been so stupid? He was even yelling at Pansy not to say a word and there he was shouting it out at the top of his lungs. Draco opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Shut your mouth and listen," Pansy snapped, "If you wanna ruin your only chance to get with him then fine, but don't go..."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GET WITH HIM'?! HE'S MY ENEMY, I'D RATHER KILL HIM!" Draco went instantly from pale to red with anger.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "If you had a choice of killing Harry or saving his life I guarantee he'd still be alive."  
  
"NO HE WOULDN'T!"  
  
"Draco, answer me this. Am I not the only person who actually hangs with you especially since you cursed Crabbe and Goyle when they got on your nerves last spring?"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"And isn't it true you haven't had a steady girlfriend since Arlee in fifth year?"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"And isn't it possible when you are lonely to like someone and not know it?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Couldn't that someone be Harry?"  
  
"FUCK NO!" Draco screamed, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU GET OFF THAT I LIKE POTTER?!"  
  
"You always talk about him..."  
  
"HOW MUCH I *HATE* HIM!"  
  
"But you talk about him none the less which means he's always on your mind."  
  
"GODDAMMIT HE IS NOT!"  
  
Pansy ignored his comment, "How about all the times I see you stare at him?"  
  
"I DO NOT STARE!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"NAME ONE!"  
  
"Ok, the time when Slytherin versed Gryffindor in the Quidditch matches. You always stare at him instead of looking for the snitch."  
  
"I'M SEEING IF HE FOUND IT YET!"  
  
"How about when Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Your attention is still on Harry."  
  
"I'M A SEEKER! I'M USE TO SNITCH SEARCHING! THAT'S THE BEST PART OF THE GAME FOR ME!"  
  
"How about when we have classes with the Gryffindors? Every time I look at you your eyes are on Harry."  
  
"NO THEY ARE NOT!"  
  
"Whenever we pass him in the hallways you always start talking about him."  
  
"AGAIN HOW MUCH I *HATE* HIM!"  
  
"And again you're *still* talking about him. And in the Great Hall I see you look over at him sometimes."  
  
"ENOUGH!!!"  
  
Pansy smirked but shut her mouth clearly making her point.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE. HELL WOULD FREEZE OVER BEFORE I *EVER* LOVE POTTER!!!"  
  
Pansy's eyes grew large for a second before her expression went to amusement and a smirk filled her cherry lips, "Who said anything about love?" 


	6. Subconsciously Speaking

Author's Note: '*' Marks the beginning and end of any dreams. Just for further references ^__^!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Subconsciously Speaking~  
  
Draco looked at Pansy, "YOU DID!"  
  
"No," Pansy snickered, "I said you liked him. I never said you loved him. You said that."  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
"And I quote, 'Hell would freeze over before I ever love Potter.'"  
  
"Exactly, which means I don't!" Draco's voice was starting to squeak from all the yelling and his throat hurt to no ends.  
  
"But you said 'love'. That was never a subject and you brought it up. Draco, why can't you just be happy for once? Did you take some vow to make yourself miserable whenever you see something good can happen?"  
  
"Nothing good can ever happen with lov... liking Potter!"  
  
Pansy smirked hearing the obvious slipup, "No, of course not, Draco... no good ever came out of happiness..."  
  
"There is no happiness in lo... liking Potter!" Draco looked at Pansy accusingly, "Goddammit, Pansy! What love potion did you slip in my drink?!!"  
  
"I didn't touch your drink, Draky Dear. You are saying 'love' on your own."  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
Pansy started to get very frustrated, "Draco, if this just affected on making you miserable I wouldn't give a shit! Be miserable for all I care! But Harry doesn't deserve to be, too! So stop lying to yourself and follow your heart! I know you have one!"  
  
"For one, I am not miserable!! And second, Potter does not give a shit about me!!!"  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Hello!!! Where have you been for the last seven years?!! We are enemies, sworn rivals! We hate each other!!!"  
  
"What's that old muggle saying? 'There's a fine line between love and hate'."  
  
"Goddammit, Pansy, leave me alone!"  
  
"I'll leave if you do something for me."  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"I want you to look in a mirror and say 'I love Harry Potter'."  
  
"WHAT?! NO!"  
  
"What's the harm in it? Nobody is here. Besides if you really don't like Harry then the words will have no affect on you whatsoever and I'll leave you alone. Deal?"  
  
Draco glared at Pansy trying to get her to back down. When she made no effort to leave he gave in, "Deal."  
  
Pansy followed Draco into the bathroom where she positioned him in front of a full length mirror. "Now say it."  
  
Draco looked into the mirror eyeing himself. This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever had to do.  
  
Pansy was growing impatient, "Say it!"  
  
"Alright!" Draco took a breath and whispered, "I love Potter."  
  
Pansy wasn't satisfied, "That wasn't the deal, Draco. You have to look in the mirror and say loud and clear 'I love Harry Potter'."  
  
"Goddamn you, Parkinson!" Draco eyed the mirror and again he mumbled, "I love Harry Potter."  
  
"Louder, Draco. I'm not gonna go away until I'm satisfied."  
  
Draco glared at Pansy then back at the mirror and said loud and clear, "I love Harry Potter."  
  
Weird emotions flowed through his veins and a tingling sensation ran throughout his body. His mind twisted and turned and his soul lifted. The room started to spin, but it wasn't from dizziness. He didn't know what it was, what was making him feel so strange... feel so good?  
  
Pansy looked at him expectantly. She noted the glazed look in his eyes, "I told you."  
  
Draco shot out of the daze, "What are you talking about?!!"  
  
"It effected you. You love him."  
  
"I was reflecting on how disgusting the thought of it is!!"  
  
Pansy clenched her hands in frustration, "Draco, stop being so hardheaded and stop denying what you want!"  
  
"I do not want anything, Parkinson! Get the fuck out of my room!"  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
  
Pansy nodded. She had already done more than enough. If Draco wasn't so stubborn she wouldn't have even interfered, but with the way he handled things he'd never be happy. But now it was all up to Draco. Pansy was hoping he would realize the truth.  
  
She unlocked the door and opened it looking behind her at a very angry looking Draco. Pansy could tell he was more confused than anything, his eyes gave it away. She said a silent prayer for him and walked out the door.  
  
Draco sighed in relief sitting in the chair Harry's cloak had been on earlier. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead which was becoming a habit.  
  
'What the hell is going on?! Why can't Pansy just leave me the fuck alone?! Goddamn that bitch!'  
  
Draco rubbed at his eyes furiously. They started to burn and get irritated. He continued to rub at his eyes as he fumbled into the bathroom. Draco turned on the faucet in the sink and began rubbing water into his eyes. He was finally able to open them and take a look in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and really red from irritation.  
  
'Great,' Draco thought, 'Now people are gonna think I've been sniffing posh!'  
  
He reached for a towel and wiped his eyes off. They still burned slightly, but it was tolerable. He sat back down in the chair yawning.  
  
'Why am I so fucking tired?!' His eyelids slowly began to close. He forced them open again trying to stay awake. 'It's the middle of the day!' Draco reasoned to himself.  
  
Draco yawned again his body not listening to his mind. 'I guess I could sleep for about thirty minutes or so.' His back began to ache, 'God, what is wrong with me?'  
  
He stumbled toward his bed and fell face first into his pillow closing his eyes.  
  
"Thirty minutes," he grumbled reaching over blindly and setting his alarm. No sooner had he relaxed he was in a dead sleep.  
  
*Midnight black darkness surrounded him not giving any clue as to where or even if it ever ended. Draco opened his eyes and immediately, thick, icy, white fog slowly twisted around his body leaving goosebumps on his arm. His whole body grew cold to an almost numbing pain.  
  
"Where am I?" Draco voiced into the black void.  
  
Silence rang in his ears until...  
  
"Hello," came a smooth voice. It was a voice that could fill your whole body with warmth from head to toe and seemed to fill in all around Draco coming from any and all directions.  
  
Draco reached for his wand, but found it wasn't even there. He started to panic, "W-Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
The voice laughed. Not maliciously, but friendly and full of amusement, "You always did jump to conclusions."  
  
Draco took a few steps backward. His eyes darted every which way seeking out his enemy, searching for any hint of movement. But the fog was toying with him. It wrapped around him making seeing impossible.  
  
"Show yourself you coward!" Draco yelled again backing up even further.  
  
"Well you have a lot of room to talk," the voice chuckled. It seemed to be getting clearer and seemed familiar.  
  
"Show yourself!" Draco yelled once more.  
  
The mysterious voice kept chuckling, "Very well."  
  
The think fog slowly began to swirl in front of Draco. He eyed it suspiciously waiting for an attack, but without his wand he was useless. A dark shadow began to appear coming closer and closer.  
  
Draco's heart began to beat rapidly, waiting for him to come close enough to see. The figure walked slowly, taking his time, not in any hurry whatsoever. The fog began to clear from between them and swirl around them instead, creating a thick white wall. The mist cleared from in front of him and Draco stared wide-eyed at the figure.  
  
"Y-Y-You're Me!" Draco stammered.  
  
"That I am," the figure's voice seemed to loom over the both of them.  
  
"But that's impossible! Who are you?!! Where am I?!!" A million questions swirled throughout Draco's head, but he couldn't voice them all. He was trapped in the fog with himself, and without his wand.  
  
"I am your subconscious and you are in my realm."  
  
Draco eyed him suspiciously, "What are you talking about? What realm?"  
  
"You are in my dream realm."  
  
"So what am I doing here?"  
  
"You're here because I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you not listening to me."  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have to listen to nobody."  
  
"Not even yourself?"  
  
"You are not me!"  
  
"I am your subconscious. I know all about you and help you make decisions, especially when they involve emotions. And you, Draco, haven't been listening."  
  
"Haven't been listening to what?!!"  
  
"Your feelings, your emotions."  
  
"What emotions? I don't have any!"  
  
"How about the ones for Harry?"  
  
Draco let out a loud, frustrated scream, "I do not, have not, and never will like Potter!!!"  
  
Even though Draco was shouting; screaming at the top of his lungs his subconscious still spoke in the same soothing tone, "There is no use trying to lie to me. I am you. I know what you're feeling."  
  
"I am not feeling anything!!"  
  
"Now, you and I both know we don't believe that."  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU BELIEVE ANYTHING DAMIT! I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M GETTING UPSET OVER SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!"  
  
"That's a good question. Why *are* you getting upset?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME I LIKE POTTER!"  
  
"But if it's not true then why get so angry?"  
  
"BECAUSE EVERYONE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Could it be that you are just trying to hide what everyone knows is true?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Just admit it."  
  
"THERE IS NOTHING TO ADMIT!"  
  
"You know you really need to start being honest with yourself."  
  
"I AM HONEST! I ABSOLUTLY HATE POTTER!"  
  
His subconscious smirked, "Then what are you feeling right now?"  
  
"NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Don't lie. I can feel it too, remember I am you."  
  
"GODDAMMIT YOU ARE NOT ME, AND I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!"  
  
"You know maybe you're right."  
  
"JUS... what?" Draco looked up puzzled.  
  
"You heard me. Maybe you are right. Maybe you really don't like Harry and it's all a big mistake."  
  
"About time you figured that out."  
  
"Maybe I was just being naïve. I mean *you* should know of all people who you like right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"I mean it isn't you who goes weak in the knees every time you see Harry."  
  
"That's ri... what? Who goes weak in the knees?"  
  
"No, you're right. You don't give a damn about Harry so it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that he's beginning to like some person."  
  
"Goddammit, tell me who he likes!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanna know!"  
  
"But I thought you didn't care?"  
  
"I don't, bit I want to know! If you're my subconscious, why don't I know everything you know?!"  
  
"Because I only choose to tell you certain things."  
  
"So fucking tell me!"  
  
"But that's the thing. If you don't care, I don't care to supply the information, either. It's a two way deal here."  
  
"Goddammit, I do care!"  
  
"Care about what?"  
  
Even though it was bone chilling in the void Draco's face was bright red with anger and frustration, "I care about Harry! Now just fucking tell me!"  
  
"Well it's... hey wait a minute. How do I know you are not just saying that? Just because Harry is starting to like someone else and you're a little jealous doesn't mean you're sincere about what you say."  
  
"Damit, I do care! And you're my conscious! You said you knew everything about me!"  
  
"I know what you choose to let me know. When you tell yourself."  
  
"So who does Potter like?!!"  
  
"Say you care about Harry."  
  
"Fine, I care about Harry, happy?!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"But I said it! How can you not believe it?!!"  
  
"Because it's not the truth, and I will not tell you who Harry likes until you tell yourself the truth."  
  
Anger flowed through Draco's veins. His body heated up and sweat ran off his forehead. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Something suddenly snapped inside of him and he shouted like he'd never shouted before, "GODDAMMIT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I LIKE HARRY!!! I LIKE 'THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED'. I'M IN LOVE WITH HARRY 'FUCKING PERFECT' POTTER!!!"  
  
Draco paused for a moment before his eyes grew wide at the sudden outburst. He stood there dumbstruck staring at his conscious.  
  
His conscious smirked, "That's better. Now I can leave." He turned around and began to leave.  
  
Draco shook his head and cleared his throat, "W-Wait!"  
  
Draco's conscious turned back around and arched an eyebrow at him, "Yes?"  
  
"W-What do I d-do now?"  
  
His conscious smiled, "I'm sorry I can't answer that now. I'll help you out along the way though."  
  
Draco nodded slowly still in shock, "S-So, who does H-Harry like?"  
  
His conscious continued to smile, "I'm looking at him." And with that he slowly backed away into the fog and disappeared.  
  
Draco stood still for a moment, too shocked to do anything. He had just confessed he loved Harry. He loves Harry. Nothing else processed with him at the moment.  
  
'But I thought he told me that it wasn't me who went weak in the knees?' Draco thought over what his subconscious had said, 'He said it wasn't me who went weak in the knees and that Harry liked... damn my Slytherin blood! He tricked me... uh... I tricked myself! Harry likes *some* person!!! As in not the person who goes weak in the knees! Damit!'  
  
Through all the frustration another voice was overheard in the darkness; a female voice, "Draco, come on, Draco, get up! We're gonna be late!"  
  
The darkness slowly faded from Draco's view and he drifted into unconsciousness.* 


	7. Unmarked Disease

~Unmarked Disease~  
  
The voice came again, "Draco! Get your fat, lazy arse up out of that bed!"  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. They were burning worse then before, but he kept them open, "Pansy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello! It's Monday! We have school!" Pansy looked over him like he was crazy.  
  
"What?!" Draco shot up causing his headache to scream in his head. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Are you ok? You don't look to good. Maybe you should stay here and sleep."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really. Just a headache."  
  
"Your eyes are red."  
  
"They're just irritated."  
  
"Ok then," Pansy sighed, "Get dressed then."  
  
Draco stood up despite his screaming back. He winced in pain as soon as he turned away from Pansy. He grabbed a school robe from his dresser and hobbled into the bathroom.  
  
"Give me five minutes," Draco grumbled.  
  
Pansy nodded; a worry expression filled her features.  
  
Draco stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He tossed his old clothes into the hamper and threw on his school robes. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair feeling to bad to actually fix it. He stood staring into the mirror looking at his worn out features. His eyelids drooped, he had slight bags under his eyes, and his eyeballs where flaming red.  
  
'God, I was suppose to sleep only thirty minutes. Instead I slept half of yesterday and last night away. Maybe I'll go see Pomfrey after classes today. I hate going up there. She'll put me in bed for a week.'  
  
Draco walked back out of the bathroom and spotted Pansy sitting on his bed.  
  
"Draco, are you sure you still want to go to classes. You look horrible."  
  
"I'm fine, Pansy," he grumbled in his voice that meant back off.  
  
Pansy sighed, "At least let me put a few concealing charms on your face."  
  
Draco nodded. She walked over to him and waved her wand covering his red eyes and the bags, "That looks a little better."  
  
Draco looked up at her, "Thanks."  
  
"Uh oh, you must be sick. You actually showed appreciation."  
  
"Shove it, Parkinson."  
  
"There's the Draco I know," she smiled, "You gonna be able to make it?"  
  
"Yes! Quit bugging me!" Draco snapped.  
  
Pansy kept quiet, but she watched Draco's every step as he stumbled to the common room and out the entrance. Once in the hallway, Draco seemed to be hiding his state a little better. He walked straighter and didn't limp so much, but he still looked in pain.  
  
Pansy was thanking God that Potions wasn't that far. She walked into class with Draco and sat down beside him watching him closely.  
  
Professor Snape came in and started the lecture right away. Draco tried to keep focus on him, but his eyelids drooped and he couldn't concentrate especially when he was seeing everything in doubles or triples. His back started to throb in pain and it felt like scalding water was being poured over his muscles.  
  
"So get to work!" Snape yelled sending a shot of pain through Draco's head. He winced and tried to get up to grab his potion.  
  
Pansy sat him back down, "Sit, I'll get it."  
  
Draco was too tired to argue, so he just nodded.  
  
Pansy came back with two cauldrons and put one in front of Draco, "Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Draco's voice sounded strained. Must have been from all that yelling.  
  
Pansy left Draco to his own work and began on hers. Draco, however, eyed his potion and slowly reached for an ingredient. He saw Pansy keeping an eye on him, but he didn't care. He slowly began to stir, mixing in this and that. He shot his eyes open every now and then to keep from falling asleep.  
  
When the grueling class was almost over, all Draco had to do now was stir. Stir an easy figure eight. How he managed to get through the class and get his potion right was a miracle. He thought a lot of it had to do with Pansy. She kept him from putting his spliced roots in too early which would have caused an explosion.  
  
As he was slowly stirring he looked around the room. Snape was sitting at his desk going through more essays with a scowl on his face as usual. The man was never pleased. Most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were just finishing up and minding their own business. But that's when Draco's gaze focused into Harry's eyes. This was the first time he even remembered Harry was even in here! And he was staring at him looking very worried.  
  
'Why is he staring at me?! Look away!' Draco looked back down at his potion a slight blush creeping into his cheeks which was about the only color there. Draco was still conflicting over loving him. How did he know he loved him? When did it happen? Draco didn't even know the answers, but he wasn't denying it so strongly anymore.  
  
Draco sighed and stood up taking a hold of his potion.  
  
"I'll get it, Draco," Pansy said.  
  
Draco put a hand up, "I'll get it. I'm not helpless."  
  
Pansy sat back down, but her expression didn't change. Draco slowly walked over to the table and set his potion down. He didn't notice Harry coming up behind him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Draco turned around a little too quickly. The room spinned a little, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look to well. Are you still sick?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, Harry."  
  
"Now I know you're sick."  
  
Draco looked into the Gryffindor's eyes, "Why?"  
  
"Because you just called me Harry."  
  
Draco managed a small chuckle, "I guess I am."  
  
"Why did you come to class today then if you feel so bad?"  
  
His mind screamed, 'I wanted to see you! You!'. He settled for, "I don't know."  
  
Snape came up behind them, "Sit down!"  
  
Draco and Harry both jumped and quickly scurried back to their seats. Draco grabbed his things just as class was dismissed. He and Pansy walked out of the door.  
  
"Shit!" Pansy cursed.  
  
"What?" Draco eyed her.  
  
"I forgot my book. I'll be right back," she dashed off toward the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Draco shook his head and continued to walk forward. He got no more then three yards from the door when a sudden burst of pain shot through his body and up through his chest. He started breathing in ragged gasps and leaned against the stone wall for support. His head seared with pain, his eyes burned, and his back felt like a butcher knife had been stabbed through it. He slowly slid down the wall and sat trying to control his breathing. When he coughed he could taste the metallic tang of his blood in the back of his mouth. Sweat bullets ran off his forehead and down his nose. He couldn't stop shivering; it was so cold.  
  
"Draco!" he heard somewhere. It sounded like Harry, but it was so far away. He felt someone grab his hand and squeeze it.  
  
"Draco, if you can hear me squeeze my hand!"  
  
Draco grunted, but slowly closed his hand around Harry's.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Harry yelled sending more pain through Draco's body.  
  
"This had better be important Pott..." Draco heard Snape cut off, "We have to get him to the hospital wing."  
  
Draco felt Harry let go of his hand. He thought he was lifted into someone's arms, but he couldn't tell, and he didn't dare open his eyes; he felt too weak. He fell unconscious for a few minutes. The next thing he remembered was hearing doors burst open.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" he heard Harry shout; his voice somewhere above him.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" she shrieked, "Get him on that bed!"  
  
Draco felt himself being slowly lowered onto a mattress. After a few seconds his body began to tingle slightly through all the pain. He opened his eyes slightly. Pomfrey was staring over him pointing her wand around him looking very worried.  
  
"What are the symptoms?" Pomfrey looked down at him.  
  
Draco's voice cracked horribly, "Migraines, back pains, my eyes burn, loss of appetite, double vision."  
  
Pomfrey looked puzzled, "My wand isn't picking up on anything. This is unusual."  
  
Harry finally spoke up, "Are you saying he has an unmarked disease?!"  
  
"Harry, calm down. There's no need to get excited."  
  
Draco choked, "What's an unmarked disease?" He was too tired to remember anything at the moment.  
  
Pomfrey's face saddened, "Well Draco. It's... it's a disease that has no known cure even in the wizarding world. And..."  
  
"And I could die," Draco looked up at the three of them.  
  
"Don't worry, it's probably just some flu or something," Pomfrey gave a fake smile, but her eyes said it all, "Professor Snape, can I see you outside?"  
  
Pomfrey and Snape walked out of the doors leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco started to shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?" Harry's voice was almost lifeless.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry pulled out another blanket from underneath the bed and unfolded it over Draco.  
  
"Thanks," Draco whispered. He looked into Harry's green eyes; they had grown dim, "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm your enemy; you're suppose to be rejoicing."  
  
Harry blinked back a tear, "I don't want you to die."  
  
Draco lifted his hand up to Harry's cheek ignoring the pain. Now that he seemed to be on his deathbed he didn't care anymore about denying what he felt. He felt it and that's all he knew.  
  
Harry looked down at Draco for a moment looking surprised. Draco was beginning to think he had made a mistake and grew nervous. He started to take his hand back, but Harry finally leaned into his touch. Draco looked up into Harry's glowing emerald eyes and gave a painful smile. He caressed the dark haired boy's cheek with his thumb, "I'll be fine."  
  
Harry grabbed for Draco's other hand, squeezing it tight. Draco worked up the courage to do only what they had done in a game. He pulled Harry closer, guiding his head with his hand. Harry half closed his eyes keeping eye contact with him. Their lips came together in a lust filled kiss. Draco felt more lightning bolts go through his lips from the tenderness. Harry once again tasted like chocolate.  
  
Draco parted his lips and ran his tongue slowly over the bottom of Harry's lip begging for entrance. Harry granted his wish by parting his mouth open. Draco explored every inch of his mouth taking in all the different tastes; feeling the warmth. He ran his tongue over Harry's making him shiver. Harry moaned slightly causing Draco to smile.  
  
Draco closed his eyes giving in to the sensation. Never had he felt like this before. Even the horrible pain his body felt wasn't as strong. His mind block out everything but the feeling in his lips. Draco ran his hand through Harry's dark hair playing with the tresses on the back of his neck making him shiver. Harry leaned even more into Draco, deepening the kiss. He brought his other hand up toward Draco's face caressing his cheek, feeling the soft, smooth skin. They hungrily explored each other's mouths searching for anything they might have missed.  
  
After what seemed like seconds the two boys broke apart for air. They kept each other's gaze, staring lustfully into the other's eyes; silver mixed with green. The only other time they had done that was a dare; a joke. This wasn't a joke or a game. This was real, Harry wanted him and he could see it.  
  
"I don't want you to die," Harry repeated.  
  
"I am not going to die," Draco tried to sound like he meant it, but even he didn't know.  
  
"I'll find a cure, I promise," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, no one has found a cure for an unmarked disease. That's why they called them unmarked diseases."  
  
"I'll find one," Harry repeated.  
  
Draco brushed away a stray tear from Harry's cheek, "I'll be fine."  
  
But when Madam Pomfrey came back in, her head was down and she looked worried. Not a good sign, not a good sign at all. 


	8. I'll Be Here

~I'll Be Here~  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked over to a nearby cabinet and took out a few vials; one hazy blue, one a deep maroon, and one turquoise.  
  
Harry moved down a little from Draco's side giving Pomfrey some room, but he still clutched his hand not wanting to move any further. The witch eyed Harry a little suspiciously and looked to be thinking. If she came to a conclusion, she made no effort to comment.  
  
Pomfrey set the potions beside the bed on a small table and turned to Draco, "I need you to try and sit up a little." Her voice was almost normal, except Draco could still hear a bit of sadness mixed within. Her eyes were hidden behind a glazed mask. She looked like she was hiding something.  
  
Harry moved to the other side of the bed putting his hands around Draco's shoulders. Draco winced in pain and fought back the urge to scream as his muscles ached and his joints stiffened.  
  
Pomfrey was giving Draco a sympathy look. He hated it; he didn't like people feeling sorry for him. If you can't change something why feel sorry?  
  
Pomfrey handed him the blue vile, "Here, this should help numb the pain."  
  
Draco's eyes watered as his muscles burned when he reached for the potion and touched it to his lips. He tilted the vile upward and let the liquid slide down his throat. The bitterness touched his tongue and Draco only barely managed to keep it down.  
  
As soon as the potion was down a relaxing feeling washed over him. All though the pain was still there it did in fact go numb and wasn't so sharp.  
  
Pomfrey nodded in approval that the potion worked so fast. She picked up the maroon vile, "This should help your migraines."  
  
Draco once again put the vile to his lips and gulped it down. Not only did this one taste bitter, but it also tasted salty. His throat was becoming awfully dry.  
  
Harry must have saw the weird expression on his face from the taste because out of the corner of his eye Draco saw him point his wand at the last potion. Pomfrey didn't look like she noticed either.  
  
Pomfrey handed Draco the last potion, "Now this one will cause your muscles to tighten up and might cause some discomfort which is why I gave you the numbing potion first. It's suppose to help determine exactly which... uh... ailment you have."  
  
Draco only nodded taking the potion, wondering what Harry had done to it. He drank it like the other two, but instead of the bitter taste he was expecting he tasted something sweet... something... peppermint?  
  
Draco eyed Harry who looked down at him innocently. His green eyes reflected into gray, but Harry played on with his expression. One of the very few times in his life Draco let a small smile creep upon his lips.  
  
Harry looked back up at Pomfrey, "How long till we know the results?"  
  
"Sometimes it takes an hour, sometimes a day. We should know by tomorrow," she looked down at Draco studying him.  
  
Draco stared up at the two trying to figure out what was going on in their heads.  
  
Pomfrey gave her attention back to Harry, "You already missed most of your class, Mr. Potter. I think you should be getting back. Mr. Malfoy here needs his rest."  
  
Harry gave her a pleading look, "Can I at least stay until my next class?"  
  
Pomfrey looked at the two boys. She felt miserable for Draco and a few minutes wouldn't hurt, "Alright, until next class. That gives you about ten minutes and then you need to leave."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I need to go talk to the Headmaster about this. Luckily, no unknown virus like Mr. Malfoy's here is contagious, but all the same we should check the other students.  
  
"Do you two think you can hold off killing each other while I run off?"  
  
Draco looked up with sarcastic eyes, "I don't know. I might have to just kill Potter for breathing. I mean he is right there sucking up all the air."  
  
Pomfrey gave a half smile, "Just like your father." She slowly shook her head and walked out of the doors.  
  
Draco let out a yawn, "S-So t-tired."  
  
Harry looked down at the sick Slytherin with concern, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit, but not in so much pain now."  
  
Harry started to blush slightly and began to fidget. He looked rather nervous to Draco.  
  
"Draco," Harry started but closed his mouth.  
  
Draco looked up at the restless Gryffindor giving him his full attention.  
  
"Well... I... I wanted to ask," Harry paused.  
  
"Ask what?"  
  
"I wanted to ask about... about that... kiss," Harry was blushing furiously.  
  
Draco's stomach knotted, but he forced his voice to keep calm and stay in one vocal range, "What about it?"  
  
"Well... what did it mean?  
  
Draco sighed giving Harry the truth, "Honestly, I don't know." He wasn't one to openly admit he had feelings for him. It was too un-Draco like.  
  
"Oh," Harry looked down his cheeks still red, "because Hermione and even Ron were suggesting that I liked you and... well... vice versa. And even though I denied it, here I am, kissing Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked, "So I'm 'You-Know-Who'."  
  
"Well... yeah... wait," Harry looked up, "How did you know?!"  
  
"I have my ways, Potter."  
  
Harry let a small smile pass his lips, "So now we're back to Potter?"  
  
"Harry," Draco corrected.  
  
Harry nodded. Draco let a hiss of pain escape his lips as the numbing potion fought with his tightening muscles.  
  
"Pain?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Draco said holding back another scream.  
  
"I'm surprised Pomfrey didn't give you a sleeping potion."  
  
Draco looked up at him and smirked, "Think about that for a second."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't drink a sleeping potion right after a numbing potion! Don't you pay attention in Snape's class?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Draco gave a frustrated sigh, "If you drink a sleeping potion right after a numbing potion your muscles will relax so much your heart will stop."  
  
Harry looked surprised, "I guess that's good to know."  
  
"Yes, that would be a nice bit of knowledge to know wouldn't it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco's face twisted in pain as the potion made its way down to his already sore back. His muscles tightened and he couldn't help the yelp that escaped his lips.  
  
Harry looked concerned, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco paused to catch his breath, "Just my back." He slowly turned onto his stomach causing a great deal of pain to his body. He turned his head to Harry's direction but closed his eyes.  
  
The slow sliding of the cloth of his robes drifted up his back. Draco opened his eyes and stared at Harry, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just relax," Harry smiled.  
  
Draco looked up at him, skeptical.  
  
Harry eyed him, "Close your eyes and relax."  
  
"Don't order me around," Draco grumbled.  
  
"You aren't in a good position to argue. Now shut your eyes before I curse them closed," Harry added a bit more forcefully.  
  
Draco sneered at him; old habits were hard to break, but he shut his eyes and relaxed into the pillow. Delicate, but talented hands ran over the lower part of his back. Slight pressure was applied and Draco stifled back a moan of pleasure. It felt so good on his aching muscles. The hands roamed right above the rim of his pants to up toward his neck keeping in slow, steady circles.  
  
Harry's hands worked along Draco's spine and up toward his shoulders. Relaxation spread throughout Draco as the hands crept back down to his lower back. It helped a lot and his muscles felt like relief was washing over them. He couldn't help it, but a slight moan escaped from deep in his throat. Harry smiled to himself. He 'accidentally' slid a finger under the elastic of Draco's pants sending a shiver up the Slytherin's spine.  
  
Draco felt himself start to totally relax. The pain subsided in his back and now all he could focus on was the touch of Harry's hands. They slowly paced up and down his back stopping at certain points to relieve a knot in his muscles. Slow circles traced up his spine and over his neck. Harry's touch was so soft and it drove Draco crazy. He thanked God that he was lying on his stomach; fore there was a tightness in his pants that would have embarrassed him otherwise.  
  
Harry slowly moved his hands, brushing his fingertips over the milky smooth skin. He started working down the outer sides of Draco's back until he got just below the ribcage. Draco's body gave a little jump as his fingertips brushed over the side of his stomach. Harry gave a puzzled look and did it again getting the same results.  
  
"Cut it out!" Draco murmured from the pillow.  
  
"Are you... ticklish?" Harry's eyes were full of amusement.  
  
"No!" Draco protested.  
  
Harry brushed the side of Draco's stomach once more, and again the boy's body jerked, "Stop!"  
  
Harry laughed, "You're ticklish! Draco Malfoy is ticklish!"  
  
Draco grumbled, "Got a problem about it?"  
  
Harry continued to laugh, "No, it's just funny!"  
  
"And why is that?" Draco said opening his eyes and staring up at Harry. His eyes were turning forest green with amusement.  
  
"Well, because I never thought you would be! Like I said, it's just funny!"  
  
"Ha ha," Draco sneered. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes again.  
  
Harry continued to smile as he wove his hands back up the incredibly smooth skin. He felt Draco going completely relaxed underneath him.  
  
Draco was trying hard just to stay awake. His mind began to drift toward other things. Nothing really stayed in thought as a few unimportant images played through his closed eyelids. A few past Christmas's, the first time he rode on a broom, his first Quidditch game. Nothing really, just simple things you remember in your life. His mind grew tired and his eyes felt heavy.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed half asleep.  
  
"I have to go. I'll try to visit you later tonight."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Draco hummed again not really paying attention.  
  
Harry lowered Draco's robes back down. He walked over toward the door and turned around.  
  
Draco rested his arms over his head. Harry watched as his breathing slowly faded to a rhythmic pattern. Harry sighed, pushed open the door, and walked out leaving Draco in peace.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: Question- One of my friends and I were wondering if how you write reflects how old you are or is it just how creative you can be. And does it differ from year to year? So I'm taking a poll since nobody knows exactly how old I am. According to my writing, how old do you think I am? It's just a question; you do not have to answer it if you do not wish to. 


	9. Pain in Two Different Ways

Author's Note: The '/' sign marks Draco's conscience speaking.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Pain in Two Different Ways~  
  
Light swirled in around Draco as he heard soft murmuring somewhere in the distance. A familiar voice sounded like she was near hysterics.  
  
"Oh I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!"  
  
"It's not your fault, dear," an older woman's voice soothed.  
  
"But I left him alone! I knew he was feeling awful! I didn't know it was this bad!"  
  
"Calm down, Pansy, dear. He'll be alright. You're making yourself worry when we don't even know what is wrong yet."  
  
"So how do you know he'll be alright?!"  
  
The older woman stayed silent. Draco slowly peeked out from under his eyelids adjusting to the light. The Slytherin dungeons weren't nearly so bright when he awoke in the morning. Then again, what time was it? Hell, it could be next year for all he knew.  
  
Draco continued to stare at Pansy and Madam Pomfrey unnoticed. Pansy looked like she was going to loose her mind any second with worry.  
  
"So when are you going to know exactly what he has?!" Pansy practically shouted.  
  
"Shh!" Pomfrey snapped. She didn't loose eye contact with the female Slytherin, "You'll wake him!"  
  
"Sorry, but when?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
'If the results don't come in till tomorrow,' Draco thought, 'then it just must be afternoon today... which is... Monday. Yeah, it's Monday.' Draco's back muscles were soar again and he wished anything for Harry to be there.  
  
Pomfrey finally noticed the wide-awake Draco, "How are you feeling dear?"  
  
"Draco!" Pansy yelled so loud that it made his head spin. She threw her arms around his neck and practically jumped onto his stomach.  
  
"Get off, Pansy!" Draco yelled. His muscles started screaming in pain.  
  
Pansy quickly let go and Pomfrey handed Draco another numbing potion. He swallowed it so fast not a drop touched his tongue. The burning sensation dulled to a pinprick in the back of his mind. This potion seemed stronger then the last one he took.  
  
"Sorry, Draco!" Pansy squealed making him wince.  
  
"Pansy, please," Pomfrey reasoned, "I know you're worried, but lower your voice."  
  
Pansy nodded, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a hippogriff sat on me."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
The door burst open and a young Ravenclaw came in. Pomfrey quickly scurried over to him. His arm had a crooked piece of bone sticking out at a strange angle so obviously it was broken. This gave Pansy and Draco a little time alone.  
  
"Do you really feel that bad?"  
  
"Yes," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me for caring!"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"You rolled your eyes!"  
  
"Shut up, Parkinson! You're making my headache worse!"  
  
"And to think I cared about a self-centered, egotistic git!"  
  
"Well quit caring! Or at least stop yelling!"  
  
"You're yelling too!"  
  
"Only because you are!"  
  
"Will you two keep it down!" Pomfrey barked from across the room.  
  
Pansy's eyes narrowed and she tried to whisper, "I have been worrying about you all day! When you didn't show up for class, hell, I couldn't even begin to think about what could have happened! I found Harry in the hallway later and he told me you were here! He looked pretty worried to say the least and that made it worse for me! I come up here after my last class to be told you might have an unmarked disease and then when you wake up you start yelling!"  
  
"I didn't start this!" Draco hissed.  
  
"You rolled your eyes!"  
  
"Not this again! Look, Parkinson, if it'll get you to shut up fine; I'm sorry! My head is already pounding! Stop making it worse!" Draco huffed. He was trying anything to get Pansy to stop yelling.  
  
Pansy sighed and took a deep breath trying to control her anger remembering Draco was sick, "Look, I'm sorry too. I've just been really worried."  
  
"I know... and... uh... thanks, but I'm fine."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey says the results will be clear tomorrow."  
  
"I know," Draco made his face go stiff. He was trying not to show that he was worried, very worried.  
  
Pansy sighed, "Harry told me you collapsed in the hallway and that he brought you up here."  
  
"I think so. I can't remember much of how I got here."  
  
"So," Pansy paused; a mischievous glint twinkling in her eye, "did anything *interesting* happen?"  
  
"Besides that everyone thinks I am going to die?"  
  
"Draco!" Pansy yelled.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, "What?"  
  
"No one thinks you are going to die!"  
  
Draco decided if he wanted to keep his head from exploding he would have to change the subject, "So what did you mean?"  
  
"I mean with Harry," Pansy whispered into his ear.  
  
Draco went from a tint, light green, to a pale white, then to a deep red; half from anger, half from embarrassment, "Mind your own damn business, Parkinson!"  
  
"So something *did* happen!" Pansy cooed.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Draco shouted.  
  
"If you two don't keep it down Ms. Parkinson will have to leave!" Pomfrey snapped.  
  
"Yes!" Draco shouted back at her. He got no reply.  
  
"Come on, Draco! Tell me what happened!" Pansy whined.  
  
"No!" Draco hissed.  
  
"Fine," Pansy huffed, "but if you don't, I'll tell the whole school about Friday."  
  
Draco's eyes popped open, "You wouldn't?!!"  
  
Pansy let a coy smile wrap around her lips, "Wouldn't I?"  
  
Draco growled, "You would."  
  
Pansy's smile continued to grow, "Yes I would. I am still a Slytherin like yourself and know how to get what I want."  
  
"Damn you, Parkinson!" he hissed.  
  
"I know, I know," Pansy shrugged off, "Go to hell and die bitch. Skip the threats and cut to the chase. What happened? And if I find out you lied I'll definitely tell the school."  
  
"Bitch," Draco mumbled.  
  
"True. Now stop stalling!"  
  
Draco mumbled something too quiet to hear.  
  
"You have a serious speech problem. Speak up!"  
  
"Ikissedhimhappy?"  
  
"Ok, now that I can hear you, space out your words."  
  
"I. Kissed. Him. Happy?"  
  
Pansy's eyes lit up with shear amusement, "I already knew that, and yes I am happy."  
  
"You knew!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?!!"  
  
"Harry looked worried like I told you, but he also looked confused and a bit happy. I asked him about it and he told me."  
  
"Just like that!"  
  
"Well, I had to coax him a little."  
  
Draco breathed a little, "You made me go through all of that and you knew!"  
  
"I was just getting you back for calling me a bitch earlier."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Draco growled.  
  
Pansy giggled, clearly enjoying his frustration.  
  
"I hate you," he hissed.  
  
Pansy smiled and chirped, "I know you do, Draky, dear, but who else is gonna put up with you?"  
  
Draco grumbled something quite inaudible. Pansy raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.  
  
The doors of the hospital wing pushed open and a slight wind floated through the room. A dark-haired boy appeared around it and came in looking directly at Draco.  
  
Pansy looked up, "Hi, Harry."  
  
Harry noticed her and immediately began to flush. Apparently the information given earlier still fresh on his mind.  
  
"Hello, Pansy," Harry said, slowly walking over toward the bed. His movements were awkward and slightly off, almost nervous.  
  
The room was almost completely silent, all except Madam Pomfrey and the slight whimpers of the Ravenclaw.  
  
"So... uh," Pansy said a bit uncomfortable, "I have a Transfiguration essay to finish. So I'll be heading to the library. Feel better, Draco." Pansy leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "And be nice to Harry or I'll make a particular part of your body you're quite fond of burn off very slowly. He already looks like he could loose it anyway."  
  
Pansy fluttered to the entrance and turned around. She flashed her bleach white teeth and strode off out into the hallway.  
  
"So... uh... how are you feeling?" Harry looked down at his feet.  
  
Draco took one look at the supposedly brave Gryffindor and thought, 'What has got him so nervous all of a sudden?'  
  
/Duh dip shit, you!/  
  
'I already fought with you last night! Shut up! God, I'm fighting with myself.'  
  
"I have got to go to the psycho ward," Draco murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked looking up, eyeing him straight on.  
  
"What?" Draco was oblivious to the fact that he had spoken aloud.  
  
"You said you had to go to a psycho ward."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Harry's eyes swirled into Draco's. A look of concern washed over the green orbs. He, however, let it go.  
  
"You never answered my question," Harry stated.  
  
"What question?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"The same; like shit."  
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it to a corner of the room, "Accio chair." A brown chair came whooshing to his command. Harry took a seat beside Draco.  
  
Draco searched into Harry's eyes wondering what he was thinking. He wasn't fidgeting so much and looked rather calm now. In fact, Draco started to get lost in those deep jaded eyes. If only he knew how much someone could read him by his eyes.  
  
A loud sound of glass breaking came from the other side of the room. Draco lifted his head in a start and scanned across from him. Madam Pomfrey was grumbling something under her breath as she started to clean up the mess she had created. The Ravenclaw boy was no where to be seen.  
  
Draco thought things were getting a little strange and resorted back to his old self, "What are you doing here Pott... Harry?" Damn old habits were hard to break.  
  
Harry looked slightly hurt at such a comment, "Don't you remember? I said I'd come back after classes."  
  
Draco thought back. All he could remember were hands running over his back; Harry's hands. "Not hardly."  
  
"Well... you were half asleep."  
  
"Yeah I..." Draco stopped mid-sentence. Pain burst through his body ripping away at his nerves sending them into a fiery frenzy. Draco cried out in pain.  
  
Harry's expression turned deathly afraid and worry shot through his veins, "Draco! Draco, are you alright?!!"  
  
Draco squeezed his eyes tighter as the pain grew steadily worse. His head throbbed and began to take its own mind at pain. His brain seemed to enhance every feeling ten times worse. His muscles tensed and his body grew rigid. He squeezed his hands into fists bring them up toward his face and clenching his head.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted loudly making Draco wince. His hearing became increasingly sensitive and every little noise seemed like a bomb exploding inside his head.  
  
Pomfrey came out and took one look at Draco, "Oh Merlin!" She quickly turned around and headed to a backroom.  
  
Sweat bullets ran down Draco's forehead stinging his eyes as drops dripped onto his eyelids. His loose blond hair became plastered to his forehead. Searing pain sliced through his body and he began to shake violently. His muscles gave a fierce jerk every now and then.  
  
Harry was near panic. He was standing over Draco trying to calm his trembling. "Come on Draco, please be ok. You're going to be ok, you hear me?"  
  
Draco couldn't really hear what was going on anymore. He just heard one long, loud sound inside his head which brought more pain. Draco couldn't help it anymore, the pain was too intense. He opened his mouth and screamed bloody murder.  
  
Harry jumped at Draco's outburst. He was beyond panic, now he was near hysterics. Where was Pomfrey?!! Draco clamped his hands down to his sides clutching at the sheets beneath him until his knuckles turned pure white. Harry brushed the hair off Draco's forehead with his fingers.  
  
"Draco. Draco, listen to me," Harry urged, "Calm down. Try to relax a little."  
  
Draco's breathing became ragged and felt like his lungs were going to explode. He was fighting unconsciousness. Harry's voice mixed into his head. It sounded somewhere around him and he tried to answer, but all he managed to say with a very hoarse voice was, "P-Pain..."  
  
Harry took one of Draco's hands which was a mistake. Draco's grip was deadly tight and began to squeeze the blood out of it. Harry winced but tried to ignore the death grip. Draco started to breathe in short, fast breaths.  
  
"Draco, breathe! Slow down!" Harry begged, "Come on, Draco, please calm down."  
  
Draco's breath slowed down to long gasps. His attention was clearly on Harry's voice.  
  
"That's it, Draco. Just slow down. You're gonna be fine."  
  
Pomfrey finally rushed over to Draco's bedside with a potion, "Harry, can you tilt his head upward. He needs to drink this."  
  
Draco grew weak with the sudden burst of pain. His muscles were burning and his head was spinning. He felt something move under his neck and slowly raise his head. Another shot of pain seared through his body; it was too much. His body finally gave into the darkness and he passed out. 


	10. Just To Be With You

~Just To Be With You~  
  
Darkness filled his vision and pain tore through his mind. Slowly, consciousness came back and he became aware of certain things around him. The air smelled of various potions and strangely of apple; green apple. It was then he found he was half sitting up.  
  
Something warm was pressed against his back, and around his waist. He couldn't open his eyes and he didn't dare move. His body tensed as a snakelike pressure moved against his stomach. Draco slowly forced his eyelids up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark. He stared down at his abdomen; an arm was curled around his body. This startled Draco, but he forced himself not to jump. He slowly turned his head to the right trying to see behind him. A sleeping face appeared just above eyelevel; his head a wild bush of dark hair. Draco was leaning against Harry.  
  
Draco was shocked to say the least, 'What the fuck is he doing here?!'  
  
Harry moved unconsciously in his sleep. His hand draped over Draco's stomach making him shiver. A slight tingling feeling was gnawing at the pit of his stomach. Draco shifted his weight a little feeling a bit weird. A small mew sound came from Harry and he breathed deeply. His eyes popped open and scanned down. His eyes met Draco's and he smiled.  
  
"Hi," he whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco murmured.  
  
"I must have fell asleep."  
  
"Well that's apparent," though Draco was being sarcastic it lacked the usual malice, "I mean how did you fall asleep here?"  
  
"You passed out when me and Madam Pomfrey tried to get you to drink a potion. So I had to pour it into your mouth and she used her wand to make you swallow it. You kept shaking really badly," Harry's voice trailed off, "I was scared."  
  
Draco watched Harry as his eyes grew intense. Harry took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey finally got you to relax and she made me leave right after. It wasn't that late, but I went up to my room until dark then tried to get some sleep. I couldn't, I kept wondering how you were. So when I knew it was late enough for Pomfrey to be sleeping I snuck down here in my invisibility cloak. I sat down in that chair," Harry nodded toward a chair to the right of them, "for awhile making sure you were alright, but you started to become restless. You kept tossing and turning."  
  
Just for Draco's ego's sake, Harry didn't mention that he was also whimpering in his sleep.  
  
"So I sat on the edge of your bed and laid down and you turned over on me and decided to stay put. It seemed to calm you down so I just let you relax. I guess an hour passed and I tried getting up, but you wouldn't let go of me. It was either try to sleep or wake you up; I didn't really want to leave you so I closed my eyes."  
  
"You didn't want to leave me?" Draco raised an eyebrow. The oddest feeling tickled his stomach.  
  
"Uh... well... you know... alone," Harry turned bright red, "You could have started convulsing again."  
  
Draco looked down toward his stomach, "Uh... Harry... did you know that your hand is on my stomach?"  
  
"Oh... uh..." Harry quickly lifted his hand, "Sorry... Must have done that in my sleep."  
  
"No... it's alright I guess... I mean I thought you'd mind... and..." Draco was trying his hardest to say what his conscious was telling him and not what his instincts and old habits told him.  
  
"And what?" Harry slowly replaced his hand back on Draco's stomach unsure, but when Draco didn't flinch away, he relaxed.  
  
"And... uh..." Draco wasn't particularly fond of talking about himself having emotions. It wasn't him. He started yelling at himself.  
  
'How can Harry do this to me? I don't even understand myself anymore! Here I am practically sitting in his lap and I can't put two sentences together! Goddammit!'  
  
"And what?" Harry repeated snapping Draco out of his thoughts.  
  
"And... I guess I just... never had anyone do that before."  
  
"What? Put their arm around you?"  
  
"No... well... I mean... care about me."  
  
"I saw Pansy worry quite a bit over you."  
  
"Yeah... well," Goddammit, he hated talking about these things. But somehow Harry always managed to talk it out of him, "Not like you do."  
  
"Maybe that's because you won't let anyone get close to you."  
  
"There's a reason behind that."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco looked away, "I'd rather not say."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Harry noted the Slytherin go tense on top of him. He nodded and let it go, "Feeling better?"  
  
"You ask that an awful lot."  
  
"Isn't that what you're suppose to ask a sick person?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"Better than before. I can't really feel any pain."  
  
"That's good... are... are you worried about the results?" Harry sounded like he was asking a question that had been on his mind all day.  
  
Again, all Draco could be was honest to Harry, "A little."  
  
"You know," Harry paused, "I wasn't lying."  
  
Draco looked up at him confused, "Lying about what?"  
  
"That I will find a cure. I wasn't lying."  
  
"Come on, Harry, no one has found a cure. What makes you think you can?"  
  
"Because I am not gonna let you die. Not on me."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I'll find one."  
  
Draco sighed inwardly. Talking to him was like talking to Crabbe or Goyle... no... Harry has a brain. Ok, talking to Harry was like talking to a brick wall.  
  
Harry looked down like he just realized something, "How are your parents gonna take this?"  
  
"My parents?" Draco's voice was so full of bitterness and spite that it shocked Harry.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"They wouldn't give a damn."  
  
"I'm sure they would care if you're sick."  
  
Draco gave a disbelieving snort, "Yeah sure. Meet them and then we'll see."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Drop it, Harry. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You don't want to talk about a lot of things do you?"  
  
"Some things are best not talked about."  
  
"And some are."  
  
"Drop it!" Draco hissed.  
  
Harry's blood began to rise, but somehow he couldn't get real mad at Draco. It was weird. A week ago he was hexing the boy and now he's holding him in his arms and can't even raise his voice at him. What a fucked up world.  
  
Harry unconsciously began caressing Draco's stomach with his fingers.  
  
Draco looked down at Harry's hand that was creating the weird sensation, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hm?" Harry asked absently.  
  
Draco nodded toward his stomach. Harry looked down and stopped moving his fingers.  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled.  
  
"No... uh... keep... don't stop..."  
  
'Damit!' Draco cursed in his mind, 'How can Harry turn me into a bumbling idiot? I can't believe I just told him not to stop! What the fuck did I say that for?'  
  
/Because you didn't want him to stop./  
  
'Oh, Goddammit, leave me alone.'  
  
/I'm your conscious remember. I can't./  
  
'Fuck off.'  
  
"Draco?" Harry looked down at him.  
  
"What?" Draco turned his attention to Harry.  
  
"Nothing you were just spacing out." Harry moved his arm tighter around Draco. He moved his hand up and down his stomach.  
  
Draco closed his eyes at Harry's touch. It was so soft, so gentle, and it felt so good. He opened his mouth and yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mm-hm," Draco replied.  
  
"Why don't you try to fall asleep?"  
  
"I can't," Draco opened his eyes.  
  
Harry looked confused, "Why not?"  
  
"Because my back is beginning to hurt and I can't get comfortable."  
  
"So turn over."  
  
Draco thought about this for a moment then shifted around. He turned to his right side keeping his face near Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his left arm around Draco's back and began rubbing slow, small circles into his muscles.  
  
"Better?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mm-hm," Draco replied closing his eyes. He yawned and cuddled more into Harry's neck. His left hand resting on Harry's torso.  
  
Harry didn't know if Draco was really being real or if the effects from being tired or sick were taking over. Anyway he looked at it, Draco was not being Draco. Harry couldn't help it, he liked it. He liked this side of Draco. The side he only got to see. It made him feel special.  
  
A week ago he would have never admitted it even though Hermione and Ron were always bugging him. He did feel something for the blond Slytherin. He didn't know exactly what, but it was something. And to think it all started with a game of truth or dare.  
  
So now he lays here with the sick Slytherin on top of his arm. A strange feeling begins to overtake him. For some reason Harry wants to protect Draco; from everyone and everything. Especially this disease.  
  
Harry shifts his arm tighter around Draco and the sleeping boy snuggles closer into Harry. He looks down at him and notes how innocent he looked. Totally different then when he's awake. So strange how he can act one way then completely different the next.  
  
Locks of hair began to fall over Draco's face so Harry brushed them behind his ear. Draco moved even farther into Harry and there was no possible way he could get up now. Harry gave in and shut his eyes. He listened to Draco's soft steady breathing and slowly fell asleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: I wrote a really short story while I was bored in study hall at school. It turned out pretty good and I was wondering if you people would like to check it out. It's very short (1,205 words), but I think it turned out very sweet. It's for all you Harry/Draco fans! This is it.  
  
In the Garden  
Harry is told to meet in the garden. Something has been bothering his loved one and Harry fears the worst. *Slash* H/D 


	11. Results

~Results~  
  
The soft sound of 'bleep', 'bleep', 'bleep' rang in Draco's ears. He made a small groan and rolled over, feeling too tired to wake up. Strangely it was cold; very cold. Draco wrapped himself more tightly in the blanket, but it was still freezing. His body started to shake and goosebumps rose on his arms. He could feel something being placed on top of him and that was when he opened his eyes. Draco stared up at Harry who was unwrapping another blanket on him.  
  
Harry looked up and gave a nervous smile, "Morning."  
  
"Morning," Draco mimicked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I took the day off."  
  
"Oh," That damn noise was still bothering him, "Where the hell is that coming from?"  
  
Harry again gave an uneasy smile and pointed above Draco. A wand was slowly spinning in circles changing different colors.  
  
Draco tilted his head to the side, "What's that for?"  
  
"The results," Harry ended.  
  
Draco stared at the wand very well challenging it to give him anything but the flu. So this was why Harry was so nervous. And Draco admitted, he was too.  
  
"Oh good, he's awake," Madam Pomfrey walked over to the two boys. Her left eye was twitching. "The results should come in a second."  
  
No sooner had she said that, the wand began to spin faster whirling up and down Draco's body. Its colors spun faster, changing quicker.  
  
The wand quickly stopped and very slowly began to turn the opposite way. Its colors were slowly dieing. Slower the colors came: red, blue, purple, black, gray, white, then nothing. The wand stopped moving and dropped from the air landing on top of Draco.  
  
Draco's wide-eyes slowly turned to Pomfrey, "What just happened?"  
  
Pomfrey didn't even answer. She just picked up her wand and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Draco turned to a shocked Harry, "I take it that's not a good sign?"  
  
"I-I don't t-think so," Harry stuttered shaking his head.  
  
A few minutes later, Pomfrey came back with Dumbledore traveling at her heels.  
  
"And then it just dropped from the air!" Pomfrey exclaimed as the two walked up beside Draco, "That's never happened before!"  
  
Dumbledore didn't say a word. Instead, he stared intently at Draco like he was trying to see inside him.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
He was ignored.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry requested again, a little irritated.  
  
Again he was disregarded.  
  
"Goddammit, what the hell is going on?!" Harry shouted.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Pomfrey shot their heads up. Dumbledore looked quite angry at the poor choice of words Harry used, but he saw the worried and confused look on the Gryffindor's expression and motioned Harry to follow him.  
  
Pomfrey was still poking at Draco, taking his temperature, feeling his pulse, examining his throat, and all at the same time.  
  
"Hey!" Draco shouted after the two, "*I'd* like to know what is going on! I'm the sick person here."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand and silenced the Slytherin. He led Harry just outside the hospital doors.  
  
Harry's stomach felt queasy, "What's going on?" He really didn't know if he wanted an answer or not.  
  
"Well, ya see, Harry," Dumbledore was never for one to beat around the bush. This must be really bad, "As you saw, Madam Pomfrey's wand gave quite... interesting results."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Well, Harry... it means that we have no idea exactly what Draco has."  
  
"How could you not know?!"  
  
"Harry, the wand was spinning indicating Draco was sick."  
  
Harry nodded and listened closely.  
  
"The color was suppose to determine which virus he had, but as you saw, it went haywire."  
  
"And that means?" Harry knew he didn't want to hear the answer.  
  
"It means that Draco has no known virus. Even the unknown diseases have names and colors, but Draco must have something... new."  
  
"But it can be cured right?"  
  
Harry did not like the look Dumbledore was giving him, "There's a problem."  
  
Harry stared intently at the Headmaster, "What?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a sad sigh, "Since we do not know what Draco has, Madam Pomfrey cannot even give him simple potions. There is no way to determine what reactions any medicine would bring whether good or bad."  
  
"But he was fine with the headache potions and relaxers!"  
  
"For now, Harry. There is no way to tell if these potions could make the situation worse later on."  
  
Any hope that Harry had left just fell through the floor, "So what are our options?"  
  
"The only option we have is to just let the virus run its course."  
  
"But what if he doesn't get any better?!!"  
  
Dumbledore's expression grew even more worried, "We shall deal with that if it is necessary."  
  
Harry slowly nodded, "Why aren't you telling Draco?"  
  
Harry didn't catch the split-second twinkle in the older man's eyes. In that all-knowing way of his, he knew about Harry's sudden concern for his Slytherin enemy. Instead of bothering the boy about it he just answered his question, "Because, Harry, I think you should be the one to break the news to him."  
  
"You make it sound like he's already dieing!"  
  
There was a pause in the older man that Harry didn't like before he continued, "I don't think we'll have to go that far."  
  
"You don't *think*?!"  
  
Dumbledore changed the subject, "You should get back in there."  
  
After a reluctant pause, Harry nodded and walked back inside. Immediately, he walked over to Draco who looked rather annoyed at all of Pomfrey's poking. Harry couldn't help but chuckle when Draco rolled his eyes as the overly concerned nurse started pressing into his stomach.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny?" Draco eyed the Gryffindor. Pomfrey pushed into a rather sensitive spot and he flinched.  
  
Pomfrey continued to examine.  
  
Harry watched Draco, "You ok?"  
  
"Just dandy," Draco sneered, "So what did Professor Dumbledore tell you?"  
  
Like he knew, Dumbledore popped his head inside, "Madam Pomfrey, may I talk to you privately."  
  
Harry swore the man was physic. Pomfrey nodded and walked outside.  
  
Draco looked at Harry expectantly, "So?"  
  
Harry gave a weak smile, "So what?"  
  
"Come on, Harry. You know perfectly well what. What did he say?"  
  
Harry swallowed a knot in his throat, "You have a new disease."  
  
"A new disease?"  
  
"Something undiscovered. He told me that you can't even have any medicines because no one knows how they'll react with the virus," there he said it.  
  
Harry watched as Draco's eyes zoned out. How he wished it were him who was sick. Why Draco? Of all the people, why him?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco unconsciously shook his head. He had a new disease? He can't have any medicine! What about the migraines, the burning muscles, the blurred vision?! He took a deep breath, 'I am a Slytherin. I will survive.'  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Draco looked at Harry, but he wasn't really staring. His eyes were empty; lost in thought.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Perfect," Draco sneered.  
  
Harry didn't have time to reply. A large, black owl came swooping into the room. It hovered a bit in the air watching the two boys then began to fly in circles over Draco. The large owl landed abruptly on the Slytherin's stomach.  
  
Harry got a second look at the magnificent bird. Almost as lovely as his Hedwig. Almost. Its body was of considerable size; roughly a forth size bigger than his snowy owl. Its feathers were dark, midnight black. Possibly, if the bird was any darker, it would take on a whole new color for itself only. Its eyes were piercing; a very noble bird this was, and well paid for.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was just glad to see it. Well, glad for Draco's standards, "Hey, Ashes."  
  
"Is this your owl?" of course, Harry should have known.  
  
"He's the family owl, so to say, but he likes me more than my parents," Draco reached up to stroke the statue owl. The bird hooted soothingly then hobbled up on Draco's chest and nudged his head with his own. Then the black fluff ball began to lightly nip on the boy's left ear.  
  
Harry looked on in amusement, "What is he doing?"  
  
"He knows something's wrong with me."  
  
Finally, only after seeing he couldn't do anything did Ashes hold out his foot so Draco could take the letter. Draco unfolded it and read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Sorry, but you cannot return home for Christmas. Your mother and I have decided to visit the Bermudas and will probably be gone by the time you read this. We are both terribly sorry for your inconvenience and hope you have a nice holiday.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
P.S. Keep the damn bird. It's been driving me to the brink of insanity.  
  
Draco scuffled his nose. The handwriting looked scribbled, like written at the last second. So he wasn't going home for the holidays. At least he got to keep Ashes.  
  
He stroked his owl lovingly, while on the other hand, he crumpled the letter his 'father' gave him. Yeah, family was a joke.  
  
Harry watched as Draco crushed the paper up in his fist, "Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, just the fact that I can't go home for Christmas is all."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My parents are both off on another vacation. I don't give a shit. Less hassle."  
  
Ashes hooted like he was agreeing. The black owl ruffled his feathers and took a step toward Harry. He turned his head slightly then nipped sharply at the Gryffindor's finger.  
  
"Ow!" Harry pulled back his hand and stared accusingly at the owl. Draco just chuckled. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Likes me? He just bit me!"  
  
"That's his way of showing he likes you."  
  
"Nice to know I have your owl's approval," Harry smirked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey poked her head inside the door, "No animals in the hospital! What is it doing in here?!"  
  
Draco looked more than aggravated at the woman's annoyance, "He was delivering a letter to me."  
  
"Well let him deliver and move on!" Pomfrey strolled over to the bed and shooed at Ashes. The owl screeched angrily before flying out the window. The nurse now turned toward Harry, "And I think you should leave as well."  
  
"But..." Harry tried to protest.  
  
"No buts; Mr. Malfoy needs to rest," Pomfrey persisted. She led, or dragged, Harry to the door and pushed him out without even giving him a chance to say goodbye.  
  
Draco noted the woman's particularly odd behavior. Well, it wasn't odd, just a little more uptight. She was more forceful and fidgety. Her paces were a lot faster and ungainly. Something wasn't right, and Draco didn't like it.  
  
He passed the thought out of his head and stared intently at the ceiling. Other things clouded his mind. Well, one thing... Harry. Harry Potter. Harry 'Fucking Perfect' Potter. What was going on? Ok, so they kissed; big deal. It wasn't anything.  
  
/You know that's a lie./  
  
Draco groaned silently, 'Not you.'  
  
/Who else? Do I have to remind you all the time to stop lying to yourself?/  
  
'I'm not lying! It really didn't mean anything!'  
  
/You kissed him and he kissed back. Hell, you even slept with him!/  
  
'What?!! No I didn't!'  
  
/Not that way you perverted idiot! He was here last night, remember?/  
  
'Don't call me a perverted idiot, I remember!'  
  
/About time./  
  
'Shut the fuck up and go away!' Draco squeezed his eyes shut, 'God my conscious is annoying. Ok so maybe it meant something. Nothing much. Hell, maybe it's this sickness that has me acting like this. I don't know! Fuck! I'm Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son and soon to be Death Eater!' Draco shuddered at the thought, 'No one would feel anything for me.'  
  
/Starting to doubt yourself?/  
  
'No!'  
  
/You really don't think anyone could love you?/  
  
'Of course they could! I'm good-looking enough!'  
  
/Yet you doubt yourself?/  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
/Why do you doubt yourself? Just because a few of your other relationships didn't work out doesn't mean this one won't./  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
/Face it, you're scared./  
  
'I am not scared! I do not get scared!'  
  
/You are scared./  
  
'And what would I be scared of?!'  
  
/You're scared to fall in love./  
  
'Shut up,' Draco rolled over onto his right side and exhaled, 'Just shut up.' 


	12. Feeling Better

~Feeling Better~  
  
Harry sighed and stared intently at the hospital doors he had just been thrown out of, literally. His gaze locked around the seemingly endless, empty hallways of Hogwarts. Everyone else was in class. Harry, on the other hand, had no intention of listening to one of McGonagall's lectures or Snape's hot-tempered attitudes. This was just one day he would rather not do anything; he had too much on his mind. Draco for one thing and... well... Draco for the other.  
  
'Draco, sick?' Harry thought to himself. He leaned up against the wall concentrating on the hospital doors, 'But everything has to have a cure right? If someone looks hard enough there just has to be a cure. I won't let Draco die. He won't die.' Tears started to well up into his emerald eyes but he brushed them away, 'I'll find a cure, Draco, somehow.'  
  
Harry walked blindly down the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. His feet drug behind him as he spotted the Fat Lady in her picture.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
Harry ignored the annoying question, "Carmel Apple."  
  
The portrait raised an eyebrow at the seventh year, but slowly opened to reveal the doorway. Harry strode past and into the empty common room. His footsteps seemed to echo off the walls as he walked up the tower and into his bedroom. He fell into his bed with a soft thud and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes slowly began to close, but something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, on his nightstand. Harry sat up and found a piece of parchment on his stand. But not just any parchment. Harry's eyes widened at the realization.  
  
"The Marauder's Map? What in the hell?" Harry took hold of the parchment. Indeed it was the Marauder's Map, "But how in the hell did it get here?" He looked around trying to see if someone was in the room watching him, but it was empty. Harry took out his wand and tapped the piece of paper, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
Instantly, lines of Hogwarts began to fill in and dots began to appear. Teachers were in their classrooms, Dumbledore was in his office, and Filch and Mrs. Norris were down in the lower levels. Harry ran a finger over the familiar page and slightly smiled.  
  
'Who would give this to me? Dumbledore?' Harry thoughts turned heavy, 'Or Professor McGonagall? And why?'  
  
Harry eyed over the empty passageway to Hogsmeade, 'Should I, or shouldn't I? No contest.' Harry stood up and strode back through the Gryffindor Tower making way to the hallway. He made his way halfway down the third corridor and looked at the stone witch.  
  
He tapped at it with his wand, "Dissendium." Pointing his wand at the parchment he worded, "Mischief managed." All the words disappeared leaving a blank, ordinary looking piece of paper. He stuffed it into his robes. Quickly, Harry walked into the passageway and was casted into total darkness, "Lumos." A bright light flashed at the end of his wand lighting up a little of the tunnel. Darkness mixed into his light as he walked further down the passage. His thoughts began to turn on him.  
  
'Draco?' Harry thought, 'I like Draco? Draco Malfoy?' Harry stopped abruptly in the walk. As stupid and as suddenly as it sounds the whole idea finally hit him, 'Oh my God, I like Draco Malfoy. My enemy, my rival. Last week I was wishing him dead, this week I'm kissing him. Does it bother me? Well, now that I think about it... no. In fact, Ron and Hermione support it, and I quite imagine Pansy does too.'  
  
Harry continued to walk through the passage. The only thing that was really bothering him about the whole situation was such; he wasn't bothered at all. Shouldn't he feel just a tad unnerving or discomfort? But he didn't.  
  
The trap door; Harry flicked out his wand. He listened to the outside; silence. Harry slowly lifted the door watching carefully; nothing. He slowly stood and snuck out of the storage unnoticed. If anyone reported him being here he would be in huge trouble to say the least, but at the moment, Harry did not care.  
  
Being as inconspicuous as possible, Harry snuck out of Honeydukes and into Hogsmeade. People walked past without noticing him. Harry began to walk through the street looking at all the familiar shops. He was just settling back and relaxing, enjoying all the wonderful mixture of smells of flowers and sweets, but something caught his eye. Something strange. A small store was unnoticeably set up at the end corner of the town. It was a run down, sort of shabby looking shack. It was almost as unnoticeable as the Leaky Cauldron was to muggles. Harry walked up to the overhanging sign and read 'Atilla's Antiques'. Harry shrugged and pushed open the door sighing out, "What the hell."  
  
Inside was just as bad as the outside. A worn-down shack, but with many things packed in boxes making an isle to a glass counter.  
  
"Hello?" Harry called out as he walked through the isle, stirring up dust as he went. He coughed a little as some flew into his mouth.  
  
"Back this way," A female voice called.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as the voice carried over a few boxes. He followed the voice past a couple more boxes until the back of a lady could be seen.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked again.  
  
The woman turned around and smiled. Harry had to stare. She was beautiful. Her long flowing blond hair caressed her back and her piercing blue eyes shined brightly. Her smile was perfectly white protected by cherry red lips. She couldn't have been no older than twenty-one.  
  
Funny thing that the first thought that popped into Harry's mind was, "Draco's better looking."  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Not really, I'm just looking around."  
  
"Please, go right ahead!" that was all she said before she turned back around and went back to searching through another box.  
  
Harry strolled through isle after isle looking at old items otherwise known as antiques: furniture, music boxes, old photos, and jewelry. Harry stopped by a glass display case and looked around at the charms. Different styles and all old. One particular ring caught his eye.  
  
"Ma'am?" Harry called.  
  
"Yes?" she swept over to his side.  
  
"Ms... uh..."  
  
"Please call me Atilla."  
  
"Atilla, may I see that ring in the back?"  
  
"Of course," Atilla swept behind the case and took out the ring.  
  
Harry took hold of it. Nothing seemed to be of interest or out of the ordinary. It could very well pass off as just a muggle ring band. The only real difference was the color. It was sparkling bright silver that reflected the light of the room. "What's so special about this?"  
  
Atilla took a hold of the ring and turned it around in her hand, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. It was just dropped off one day by an old woman who had no idea where it came from. It's not a muggle ring because it has a little bit of magic in it, but I don't have a clue what for."  
  
Harry took the ring back, studying it. He liked it, "How much?"  
  
"For that? I'll take seven sickles for it."  
  
Harry reached into his robes and took out his money pouch. He produced seven sickles and handed them to Atilla.  
  
"Would you like that wrapped?"  
  
Harry looked at the ring, "Yes, I'm giving it to a friend."  
  
Atilla smiled and took the ring, placing it in a small white box and wrapping it up with shiny green paper. She placed a small red bow on top. Harry just stared at the gift and just took the realization of the colors. Of course red and green were Christmas colors, but they were also the Gryffindor and Slytherin house colors. Coming to thought, both houses had the exact opposite in colors that paired up: red verses green and gold verses silver. Just something small he had never noticed before.  
  
Atilla handed him the perfectly wrapped box and smiled again flashing her white teeth. Harry returned the gesture, "Thanks."  
  
"Come back soon."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of the door. He placed the box carefully into his robes and headed off toward Honeydukes. There he snuck back down to the storage room and into the hidden passageway.  
  
"Lumos," Harry spoke taking out his wand. The light on the tip of his wand lit a bit of the tunnel exactly like before. He traveled in more of a run then a walk. It seemed to take forever to get to the other end, but he managed to get there. He flicked out his wand and placed it back into his robes. He opened the passage and snuck out again practically running toward the hospital wing. Something was happening and he didn't know what, but he had a feeling whether good or bad.  
  
Harry expected to see the worse when he rushed into the hospital doors, but there was Draco getting up with the help of Pomfrey.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked inhaling deeply.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is going to retire to his quarters for awhile," Pomfrey looked like she was about to go into a raging fit.  
  
Harry cocked his head to one side and looked questioningly at Draco.  
  
"Dumbledore said I would be more comfortable in my room since I have my own."  
  
"And I don't approve of it at all!" Pomfrey cut in, "But Dumbledore said it would be for the best and I haven't once questioned the man's knowledge."  
  
The door swung open and in rushed Professor McGonagall, "Madam Pomfrey, may I see you for a moment? One of the third years fell off their broom and broke their leg."  
  
"Yes, of course," Pomfrey nodded, but quickly turned to Harry, "Harry, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Draco's still a little bit shaky and was about to go take a bath. I was to go help, but this came up. Do you think you can help him instead?"  
  
Both Harry and Draco blushed all different colors and settled on a bright red.  
  
Pomfrey didn't even give him a chance to reply because McGonagall was rushing her out the door, "Make sure you help Draco wash off. There's a cloth under the cabinet for you to use Harry. Thanks."  
  
Harry and Draco finally settled their eyes on each other and blushed again.  
  
Draco was the first to speak up, "You don't have to. I'm fine. Pomfrey's just being overprotective."  
  
Harry was about to agree until Draco began to walk and almost stumbled forward. Harry grabbed onto him just before he fell.  
  
"Thanks," Draco breathed.  
  
"Just fine, hmm?" Harry eyed him.  
  
"I'm fine!" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry led Draco toward the bathroom, but before they both went in Draco turned to face the Gryffindor, "You can wait out here."  
  
"You need help."  
  
"No, I do not!"  
  
"Besides, if Pomfrey comes back and sees me out here and not in there helping you my arse is toast."  
  
Harry pushed Draco into the bathroom and shut the door. Draco leaned up against the wall as Harry turned around toward the bath. He tapped on the faucet and immediately warm water began to emerge from the pipes filling the tub. He poured a little bubble soap into the water.  
  
Harry turned back to Draco letting a small blush settle over his cheeks, "Um... ok... well..."  
  
Harry walked up to Draco and lifted his shirt up over his head; so much for the easy part.  
  
Draco began blushing wildly, "I got it."  
  
Harry couldn't think of anything else but how cute Draco was when he was shy. He turned around giving the Slytherin some privacy. He heard the sliding of cloth then the lapping of the water. Harry looked up and straight into a mirror he hadn't noticed was there. Gliding into the water was a naked Draco. Harry sharply inhaled and looked down trying to get the image he had just seen out of his head. Well... sort of... ok not at all. All he could think about was how smooth and sexy Draco looked. And the thought of not being able to touch him drove Harry absolutely crazy.  
  
Harry finally turned around to see Draco submerged in the bubbles laying back with his eyes closed. He walked up to the side hoping to not disturb the blonde. Draco did nothing to respond. Harry fished out a washcloth from the cabinet and uneasily soaked it in the warm water. He rung it out and placed it to the side and grabbed the shampoo.  
  
"Here," Harry said handing the bottle to Draco.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and took it. He started placing some of the white substance into his hands and went for his head, but his hands stopped in midair; a hiss escaping his lips.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry looked at him concerned.  
  
"Nothing. My muscles are soar and I can't raise my hands that high. Um... could you... could you help me?"  
  
Harry smiled, 'Yes, Draco has changed a lot. I like it.'  
  
Harry rolled up his sleeves, took the shampoo from Draco, and poured some into his own hands, "Come here."  
  
Draco scooted over and leaned up against the side of the tub in front of Harry leaning back a little. Harry rubbed his hands together and ran them through Draco's hair. He began scrubbing softly, running his fingers through the blond locks.  
  
Draco closed his eyes to the tingling feeling. It felt so good to just sit and relax, and even more so that Harry was there. He felt calm and quiet, something he hardly ever felt. A funny sound emerged from Draco's throat.  
  
Harry grinned, "Are you purring?"  
  
Draco tensed a little, "No!"  
  
Harry smiled and continued to wash the blonde's scalp. He took the disconnecting faucet and held it up to the boy's hair rinsing the soap out. Harry made extra certain that all the shampoo was completely extracted. He placed the faucet back in place and took the cloth. Grabbing for the soap he lathered the rag in his hands. Harry scrubbed it down Draco's back who shivered suddenly. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
He ran the cloth over Draco's arms and chest stopping right above the waterline, handing the cloth to Draco for obvious reasons. Draco finished washing off and tossed the rag to the side of the tub. Harry grabbed for a towel, wrapping it instantly around Draco as he stood up.  
  
Draco stepped out of the tub and Harry got a good look at him. Water glistened on his skin, running off in beads dripping to the floor. His hair plastered around his face smoothed to the side. Years of Quidditch muscles were perfected underneath the pale skin. Harry felt like he was going to die. And the fact that he couldn't touch him made Harry want to scream.  
  
Draco started to shake.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry walked closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit tired. Could you hand me those cloths?" Draco pointed right behind Harry.  
  
Harry reached back and pulled a pair of boxers out of the bunch. Draco carefully slid them on then threw the towel in a corner. Harry grabbed for Draco's sweatpants and handed them to him. Draco suddenly had a weak spell and toppled over forward landing on Harry. Harry grabbed him around the waist just as Draco fell into him, his face smashing into Harry's chest.  
  
Draco looked up, "Thanks."  
  
Draco's breath flew over his face, "No problem."  
  
Harry realized how incredibly close they were. Draco, three-fourths of the way naked, pressed against him made Harry loose it. He leaned down and closed the gap between them.  
  
Their lips locked in a passionate kiss fighting over each other. Harry ran his tongue over Draco's lip pleading for entrance. Draco parted his lips practically sucking in Harry's tongue. The two raged a war inside each other's mouth trying to be dominate. Draco being a little bit weak gave Harry the advantage. He pulled the blonde closer, running his hands up and down the smooth skin on his back.  
  
A sudden knock at the door startled the two boys apart. They both looked at each other and flushed tremendously.  
  
"Are you about done?" Pomfrey called through the door.  
  
Draco quickly pulled on his sweatpants and shirt. Harry pulled the door open.  
  
Pomfrey seemed satisfied that the two boys did not kill each other; far from her knowledge, "You can leave to your room, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The two boys nodded in agreement trying to cover up the redness on their cheeks. Together, they walked out of the door, but before they could get too far they heard, "Make sure you don't have the water so hot next time! You two are really red!"  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other, chuckled, and then blushed again. Draco managed as best as he could trying to walk on his own. About halfway there his knees began to shake and each step was beginning to burn. His will was strong and he refused to listen to the pain.  
  
The two were carefully heading down the stairs, but Draco stumbled and fell right into Harry knocking him over. The boys got tangled in one another as they rolled the rest of the way down the staircase; thankfully it wasn't that long. They landed with a 'thud' at the bottom.  
  
"Ow," Harry groaned.  
  
Draco mimicked the reply.  
  
Slowly, the two tried to untangle each other, but the more they moved, the worse it got. The mixture came out a jumble of words.  
  
"Ow! You're sitting on my foot!"  
  
"Well, you're laying on my arm!"  
  
"Your hand is between my legs!"  
  
"I can't move my hand till you get off my arm!"  
  
Draco firmly set a foot between Harry's legs and raised his ass so Harry could take back his arm. Draco finally removed himself from the mess and stood dusting off his clothes. Harry followed in suit.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Well that was fun."  
  
"That was anything but fun!" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Well stop. You're not very good at it," Draco gave a small wink to surety the playfulness.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled, "Come on, we have to get you to your room."  
  
Harry moved his arm around Draco's waist supporting him. The two slowly made their way to Draco's room.  
  
Draco immediately fell onto his bed enjoying the softness of the mattress. He closed his eyes and rested against the silk sheets unaware Harry was watching him closely.  
  
The Gryffindor took to watching Draco's chest rise up and down. He looked so peaceful when he wasn't around everyone else. He was a totally different person. Then again, it might be the effects of the sickness.  
  
Either way, Harry wanted to enjoy the company of the Slytherin. The Slytherin who he'd rather seen dead not too long ago. He gently edged onto the bed hoping not to disturb the blonde.  
  
Draco, however, wasn't asleep. He slid his eyes open facing Harry.  
  
"Tired?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Want to play chess?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Under my bed."  
  
Harry rolled off the bed and grabbed the set. He placed the board on the bed and sat down cross legged. Draco sat similar.  
  
Harry moved his pawn, "You seem to be getting better."  
  
"Yeah, I feel like it."  
  
Harry smiled, "That's good." Actually, Harry felt a whole lot better. It was like a great weight being lifted off his chest.  
  
The game carried well into the afternoon. The two boys were really into their game until a small knock at the door penetrated the silence.  
  
"Go away!" Draco yelled from his seat.  
  
"Draco," Harry rolled his eyes getting up off the bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry opened the door to find nobody there, "Hello?"  
  
"Down here, Mr. Harry Potter, sir."  
  
Harry looked down to see Dobby carrying a rather large tray for his body size.  
  
"Here, Dobby," Harry started reaching for the plate.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. It is Dobby's job," the house elf moved past Harry and into the room. He set the dish on a table. Draco raised an eyebrow, putting the chess set back underneath his bed.  
  
"Dobby? What is this?" Harry asked turning around.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore has requested Dobby to bring, Mr. Harry Potter, and his friend, Mr. Draco Malfoy, lunch. Dobby was glad to oblige."  
  
"Thanks, Dobby," Harry was grateful that Draco didn't have to walk up to the Great Hall.  
  
"No, no, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. It is Dobby who should be thanking you. Kind, Harry Potter," at that the elf left.  
  
Harry closed the door in relief, "I wish he would stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" Draco mimicked.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Don't you dare start."  
  
"Start what, Mr. Harry Potter, sir? Kind, Harry Potter, sir. Ye all mighty God, Harry Potter, sir," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry looked less than amused, "Quit it, Draco."  
  
"I am not worthy! I should be shunned!" by now Draco was practically rolling around on the bed laughing.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to the side of the bed, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at the Slytherin's head.  
  
Draco, who had stopped rolling around, took to retaliation. He grabbed another pillow and hit Harry on the side. Harry jumped on the bed and began beating the blonde senseless. Draco was laughing to no extent. He pulled Harry's legs out from underneath him and watched as his 'attacker' came crashing onto the mattress. Draco sat on Harry's stomach holding his arms down with his knees and began battering him around with his pillow.  
  
Draco not being nearly at full strength gave Harry an advantage. He flipped Draco so that he was on top weighing the Slytherin down. He grabbed the pillow from Draco, but instead of hitting him with it, he threw it to the side. No, he wanted a different type of torment.  
  
He raised his hands and immediately went to Draco's sides. Draco jerked around beneath Harry trying to get free. Harry's eyes lit up at the shear amusement he got out of torturing the blonde.  
  
"Stop, Harry!" Draco breathed through fits of laughter.  
  
"Why should I?" Harry grinned continuing his assault on the Slytherin.  
  
"Harry!" Draco practically screamed.  
  
"You gonna keep acting like Dobby?"  
  
"No, just stop!"  
  
Harry let up and rolled off of Draco laying next to him. Draco was breathing fast trying to catch his breath.  
  
"That," Draco inhale, "was not fair."  
  
Harry smiled, "Who said I needed to play fair?"  
  
Harry ignored the look Draco was giving him and forced himself off the bed. He lifted the covering off of the tray. A mixture of food scents hit the air causing Draco's mouth to water. Harry grabbed the two big plates and set one in front of Draco; himself climbing onto the bed and sitting cross legged. The two boys plunged into their plates looking at each other now and then, but more absorbed in the food.  
  
The two tore through lunch as if a tornado had been planted in their stomachs. In no time at all the plates were polished clean. Harry took the two plates and shoved them back on the tray taking the two little plates back with him. Inside were slices of chocolate cake. Harry and Draco stared at the odd coincidence of the situation and laughed. Neither knew exactly what was funny, but the boys laughed anyway. As soon as they calmed down the pieces of cake disappeared into their stomachs as well.  
  
"That was satisfying," Draco laid back against a pillow.  
  
"That it was," Harry gestured with putting his hand on his stomach. Slowly, the plates disappeared into thin air.  
  
Another louder knock at the door.  
  
"Can't people just leave me alone?" Draco groaned.  
  
Harry smiled getting up again and opening the door. He was practically pushed down as two arms wrapped around him clutching him tight.  
  
"Dra... oh wait... you're not Draco. Sorry, Harry," Pansy started to blush. Her eyes scanned to the bed, "Draco!" She rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck, "I hear you're getting better! Thank God!"  
  
"Pansssy," Draco hissed out, "C-Can't b-breathe!"  
  
"Oh sorry!" Pansy quickly let go.  
  
"Pansy," Draco rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a little time before my next class so I came to see how you were doing. Madam Pomfrey told me you moved back down here."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's good. Is Harry taking care of you?"  
  
"No," Draco growled, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Sure, Draco. Look, I could only come here for a minute. I have class. Hope to see you up and around soon. Bye, Harry!" Pansy yelled as she hurried out the door that was still wide open.  
  
"Uh... that was strange," Harry closed the door.  
  
"Parkinson is strange."  
  
For the rest of the day Draco and Harry continued to play games and joke around with each other acting like old friends instead of the enemies they once were. They only stopped to eat dinner, then continued to play again well into the night.  
  
Harry yawned, "I have to get to bed. I have classes that I *have* to go to."  
  
Draco began clearing his bed off, "Yea, I'm sort of tired too."  
  
Harry started for the door and opened it, but quickly shut it again, "Shit."  
  
"What?" Draco walked over to him.  
  
"I forgot my invisibility cloak in the hospital."  
  
"So? Everyone should be asleep by now."  
  
"No, I heard voices in the common room."  
  
"They can't see you here. Rumors will spread faster than wildfire if a Slytherin gets something into their heads."  
  
"I know," Harry sighed, "Mind if I just stay here?"  
  
"I guess we haven't got a choice. Who knows when those idiots will go to bed."  
  
"Um... do you have any clothes I can sleep in?"  
  
Draco went to a dresser and threw Harry an extra pair of pajamas.  
  
"Thanks," Harry went into the bathroom.  
  
Draco pulled down the covers and welcomed the feeling of the silk sheets around him. He reached for his pillow and laid down facing away from the lavatory and closed his eyes. A few minutes, later he heard soft footsteps walk across the carpet, trying to be discreet. A small weight came from the other side of the bed and an arm crept around Draco's stomach. Draco leaned into Harry shifting back a little. Harry buried his head into Draco's neck.  
  
Draco smirked as Harry's hair brushed the side of his cheek. Harry's slow, steady breathing marking he was already falling asleep. Draco snuggled closer to Harry and relaxed more then he had ever done before. In Harry's arms, he couldn't help but feel safe, feel protected. Something no one else had been able to do before, or even tried. Finally, Draco fell asleep to the soft pounding of Harry's heart. 


	13. Opening Up Just A Bit

~Opening Up Just A Bit~  
  
*Cold darkness. An endless void of black nothingness. Deadly silence begins to scream, waiting to yet be disturbed.  
  
Draco's tired eyes took on his new surroundings quickly, looking for a way to escape. There was none. His eyes moved back and forth rapidly, trusting nothing.  
  
A panicky thought entered his mind, 'Where's Harry?'  
  
Right in front of him a slow shadow began to emerge. Draco squinted his eyes not even daring to breathe. The figure came into full view.  
  
"Father?" Draco squeaked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get what is mine," the malicious in his voice rolled off his tongue sending shivers up Draco's spine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me boy!" Lucius's voice echoes in his ears, "Your allegiance to my Lord."  
  
The hair on the back of Draco's neck stands up, "No."  
  
Lucius's eyes narrow, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said no," Draco barely whispered.  
  
The older man reddened in anger, "You do not have a choice. You either serve or I kill you now."  
  
Draco flinched. He knows his father will murder him if he refuses. Draco stared at his father who is waiting impatiently, scowling at him for good measures. If he wants to save his own skin he'll have to join. But something is stopping him.  
  
'Harry,' Draco's eyes glaze over. What would Harry say if he joined Voldemort? Draco shook his head; he knew exactly what he would say. Draco didn't want to think about it.  
  
"I do not accept," Draco stated loud and clear.  
  
Lucius's eyes went into a hatred stare; flames threatening to start in the pupils, "Then you are neither my son nor any use to me." He raised his wand at Draco, "Crucio."  
  
Draco tried to grab for his wand, but found it gone. The spell hit him dead- center in his chest. The shear force knocked him to the ground as his muscles involuntarily began to twitch. An explosion of pain ran throughout his body screaming into his mind. Draco squeezed his eyes tight fighting the pain. His body was on fire, each nerve cell being burnt in fiery hatred. Sweat glistened off his forehead and trickled down his nose and eyebrows stinging his eyes. Draco opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't. His throat muscles began to tighten and he could barely breathe. He coughed, forcing air into his burning lungs. All at once, the severity of the pain diminished, but a menacing laughter rang into his ears. Draco gulped at the much-needed oxygen.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared right into his father's. Not a trace of emotion could be seen. Draco coughed again, but slowly raised himself off of the ground not wanting to give his father the full satisfaction he wanted. His legs trembled and his knees threatened to buckle, but he stood firm. He was helpless without his wand. There was nothing he could do.  
  
Lucius sneered, "Pathetic. How could I have ever called you my son?"  
  
Draco stayed quiet trying to block out the words and concentrating more on keeping the pain locked away in his mind.  
  
His father's eyes began to shine, "See you in Hell. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A blinding flash of green light started spiraling toward Draco. He felt the full force hit him and everything faded to darkness.*  
  
Draco shot up in bed looking around him dazed and confused. His breath was irregular and sweat dripped down his forehead. He exhaled when he found himself in his room. Draco looked over his left shoulder to see Harry cuddled into the sheets sound asleep with a faint hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
Draco steadied his breathing trying not to disturb the boy beside him. He felt himself shaking all over. He needed to get out, just for a moment. Carefully, Draco slid the covers off of him, grabbed his wand, and silently walked to his closet. He grabbed a cloak and slipped it on shoving his feet into a pair of shoes. In that Slytherin way of his, Draco walked out of the door without a sound.  
  
His knees were shaking and weak from pain, but he ignored it. He needed some air. Sneaking through the shadows the moon cascaded inside the castle, Draco snuck outside into the cold, crisp air. Wisps of white frost floated out of his nose blending into the night. Everything was quiet except for a small breeze that floated over the grounds ever now and then.  
  
Draco walked slowly toward the lake standing at the bank. The moon's beam shone down into the water reflecting into his eyes. He walked over to the tree behind him and sat back against the trunk closing his eyes. The teasing breeze blew through his hair sending a lock down into his face. Draco brushed it away effortlessly.  
  
That dream, it seemed so real. He had felt the pain, seen the cruelty in the eyes of the man he was forced to call his father. He had been so certain he was going to die, then, he just, woke up. It was just a dream.  
  
The wind carried over the lake sending small ripples to lap against the bank. Draco tightened the cloak around him as goosebumps rose on his arms. He inhaled deeply sending a cold shock into his lungs. It felt so good to be outside after being in bed for the past few days.  
  
Draco yawned and moved to get up. Leaning against the tree trunk he lifted himself up. His legs were shaking a little, but he quickly jerked his legs straight stopping the trembling. He walked back inside and snuck into the dungeons.  
  
Halfway to his dormitory Draco started to hear footsteps behind him. Quiet at first, but they seemed to be coming closer. Draco halted and spun around. Nothing, just an empty corridor. He continued to walk, but again he started to hear footsteps behind him. It really didn't bother him; he had his wand after all. When he heard the footsteps again he drew out his wand keeping it in his hand.  
  
The footsteps echoed off the empty walls and just as they were right behind him Draco spun around raising his wand ready to strike. His attacker was faster, his wrist felt sudden pain and he was forced to let go of his wand. He heard it drop to the floor, then kicked somewhere in the distance. Someone grabbed him by the throat and threw him up against the wall making his head bang against the stone.  
  
Draco desperately tried to fight back, but he was too weak for his overpowering aggressor who quickly got the upper hand. Draco felt one hand hold both of his wrists over his head letting the blood drain from his arms. He tried to kick upward, but his attacker stopped him with his own leg.  
  
Draco tried to shout, but as soon as his mouth opened two lips came crashing down on his in a powerful kiss. A tongue forced its way into his mouth and Draco had the sudden urge to throw up. Instead he bit down as hard as he could sending his attacker's lips fleeing for a moment.  
  
"Ow you mozzer fusser," a highly slurred, husky voice whispered into his ear, "Cooperate and this-s will be over before you know-s it."  
  
The stench of strong alcohol whipped at Draco's nose. He was starting to panic. He was going to be raped by a drunk without the energy to fight back.  
  
Draco strained to see who was holding him against the wall, but a shadow had stubbornly planted itself on his attacker's face, refusing to move.  
  
Draco gasped as a cold hand moved under his shirt and up toward his chest.  
  
"What?" the husky voice whispered, "Don't like that?"  
  
"Let go of me," Draco struggled trying to get free.  
  
The drunken voice laughed viciously, "I don't think so."  
  
The lips came crashing back onto Draco's, demanding domination. Draco squirmed and wiggled as much as he could, but he was too weak. The extra hand slowly moved from Draco's chest to above the rim of his pants tracing the elastic with his finger.  
  
Draco tensed, "Stop."  
  
The assaulter moved his lips from Draco's mouth to under his earlobe. Giving up when Draco wouldn't keep his head still, he moved to nipping at the blonde's neck leaving faint traces of red marks behind. Slowly, he licked his way back up to Draco's jaw, outlining it in small kisses.  
  
Draco twisted his head trying to shout, but found lips crashing to his once more, silencing his pleas for help. The hand that was tracing above the elastic slowly began to move underneath it. A finger explored the tip of his boxers and the hand plunged over his thigh scratching at it with fingernails.  
  
Draco shivered under the cold, hard touch. He shut his eyes trying to free his mind from his body, trying to rid the feeling of the unwanted touches, but they wouldn't leave. His attacker was torturing him slowly.  
  
The hand removed itself from his pants and went back underneath his shirt, lifting it to expose his stomach. Draco shivered as the cold air rushed underneath the cloth. The drunken man heaved himself against the helpless boy, his erection grinding into Draco's groin.  
  
Before Draco knew it, the man had spun him around so that his chest was pressed firmly against the wall so his attacker was bearing down on him from behind. Draco squirmed. Apparently the man did not like all the movement because he banged Draco's head into the stone wall causing a small trickle of blood to seep down his forehead. A sharp pain ran through Draco's head and if the man hadn't had his hands tied around his wrists he would surely have been on the floor, but he would rather have been on the floor then like this.  
  
A hand slid underneath his boxers cupping his ass and digging nails into the soft flesh. Draco yelped, but was quickly discouraged by a hard thrust into the wall. The Slytherin was beginning to become really dizzy and the world seemed to fade together.  
  
All together the fabric of his pants slide down and Draco squeezed his eyes shut for the pain that was about to come. A loud crack sound was heard behind him then the grip on his wrists was lost and he fell to the floor on his side. Draco carefully opened his eyes now seeing not one shadow, but two, except one was towering over the other who was laying on the floor.  
  
Draco watched as the second shadow grabbed the one on the floor and picked it up, slamming it against the wall in a blast of fury. A low moan came from the one who was now being attacked. The attacker was continuously slamming the other into the wall occasionally striking it across the face or in the stomach with one fist holding the man up with the other. Then the new attacker chucked the beaten man to the ground, leaving him lying there, coughing for air.  
  
Draco curled up into a protective ball not being able to tell who was who anymore. A soft hand rested on his shoulders and he looked up, still not being able to tell who.  
  
"Are you ok, Draco?" the soft voice whispered.  
  
Draco could recognize that sweet velvet voice anywhere, "Harry?"  
  
"Are you hurt?" Harry's voice was a little shaky and anxious.  
  
"No, I'm ok," Draco coughed. His body began to shake all over in shock.  
  
Harry slid Draco's pants back up and covered him more with his cloak. He gently picked up the Slytherin, cradling him in his arms. Draco leaned into Harry, closing his eyes. Harry stood up and looked up and down the corridor. In the window, Harry could see the slightest light on the horizon giving way for the sun. Harry looked at the body at which he hopefully had beaten to a pulp and kicked him one last time for good measures, getting a satisfyingly painful grunt from the man. He started walking back to the Slytherin dungeons when something black caught his eye. He bent his knees down to take a look and found Draco's wand. Carefully, he shifted Draco so he could pick up the wand and placed it into the rim of his pants where his should have occupied had he not been in too much of a rush to grab it. It's a good thing he didn't have it, otherwise that man would have more likely been dead then just beaten severely.  
  
Harry embraced the shaking boy firmly in his arms making his way to the dormitory and up to Draco's room. He thanked God that no Slytherins were up this early. Seeing that Draco had fallen asleep in his arms, he rested him on his bed, but before he could cover him he began to shake. Draco opened his eyes and Harry could see they were really red.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"J-Just f-fine," Draco stuttered.  
  
Harry had never seen Draco like this before. Honestly, it scared him how much the boy had changed. He was like a small child. Tears began to well up in the Slytherin's eyes, but he blinked them away. Harry could tell he was trying not to cry.  
  
"Come here," Harry coaxed.  
  
Draco crawled the few inches into Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco protectively. He began to rub his back soothingly.  
  
"Go ahead and cry," Harry whispered.  
  
"Malfoys don't cry," Draco murmured into Harry's chest.  
  
"And who says?"  
  
"Father."  
  
"Look, Draco," Harry lowered two fingers under Draco's chin and raised his head to look into his eyes, "I don't know about your father, but you are a human and I know you are capable of human emotions. You already showed that to me. You can cry, Draco."  
  
Harry didn't need to say anything else. Draco clung onto Harry and cried himself to sleep in his arms. 


	14. A Turn for the Worst

~A Turn for the Worst~  
  
Anger surged through Harry's veins. How could anyone do this to Draco? The blond boy had stopped crying only because he had fallen asleep. Harry brushed back a loose lock of hair from Draco's forehead. He hated all of them, every person who caused Draco to become what he is. Harry knew it had a lot to do with Lucius; he had met the man and hated him instantly, his mother probably had something to do with it too, and he really hated that son of a bitch in the hallway.  
  
Harry tensed, 'I should have done something else to that fucker then just beat the shit out of him.'  
  
Harry cradled the fragile boy, rocking him slowly. He saw the small gash on his head where drying blood was beginning to crack. Carefully, he slipped Draco off his lap and into bed. Draco whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth and Harry didn't want to leave, even for a second. Reluctantly, Harry walked into the bathroom keeping an ear listening for any sounds Draco made. He grabbed another washcloth from under the sink and soaked it in warm water.  
  
Draco was shifting uneasily in bed when Harry returned. He grabbed a hold of the Slytherin's hand squeezing it a little bringing the boy to a restful sleep once again. Harry brought the washcloth up to Draco's forehead and began wiping away the blood. The boy's eyes squeezed shut for a moment, then relaxed. Harry gently cleansed the wound then threw the rag on the nightstand.  
  
Harry yawned, 'The hell if I'm going to class.'  
  
He pulled Draco's wand from his pants and set it along the small table. As he let go of Draco's hand, a small whimper escaped the blonde's throat. Draco began to squirm restlessly trying to find some sort of comfort.  
  
Harry walked to the other side of the bed and soundlessly climbed in, throwing the covers over himself. He set a hand on Draco's shoulders and watched as the Slytherin leaned into the touch. Harry moved his arm to around Draco's waist. Draco started to snuggle into Harry's chest trying to get as close as humanly possible. Harry noticed Draco calm down and relax a lot the closer he got. He was soon in a sound sleep.  
  
Harry watched the blonde under his arm. His chest rising and falling slowly in a rhythmic pattern.  
  
'Is this the real you Draco?' Harry began to think. Questions began to ponder in his mind, 'Who are you? You're one person one minute, then a totally different person the next. Do you even know?  
  
Why are you so fragile all of a sudden? Surely no one else has seen you like this before. You were always the tough, cold-hearted one, but that isn't you is it? It's a well developed mask of insecurities, but what are you afraid of?'  
  
"I'll help you, Draco," Harry whispered into his ear. He got a small whimper in reply. "I'll always be right here. Just let me see the real you."  
  
Harry snuggled into Draco's neck and closed his eyes. His ex-enemy's heartbeat rang in his ears creating a soft rhythmic lullaby. In no time at all Harry fell asleep.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Pain surged through Draco's body making him shoot his eyes open. His head was pounding and a queasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly grew very nauseous as the feeling rose into his throat. He quickly jumped out of bed, startling Harry in the process, and stumbled into the bathroom where the most he did was cough up stomach acid.  
  
Harry followed Draco, worried as hell. He sunk to his knees beside the blond boy, gently rubbing his back and tucking a few strands of hair behind his head.  
  
Draco finally fell against the wall, sinking his head into his knees when he finished emptying out the contents of his stomach. He began to shake violently wrapping his arms around his knees, feeling as if a bucket of ice was just dumped into his body.  
  
"Draco, are you ok?" Harry sat beside him slowly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Mm hm," came the weak reply.  
  
"Come on, I need to get you off this cold floor," Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist trying to pull him up.  
  
Draco tried to shift his legs under himself, but he couldn't get them to move. His head began exploding with pain that started searing its way over his body. His muscles ached in a fiery rage, twitching occasionally. On the contrary, his blood felt a chilling numbness.  
  
"I can't move," Draco began to go into a coughing fit.  
  
Harry was looking more than alarmed, "We need to get to the hospital wing!"  
  
Draco inhaled deeply, "B-But I can't get up."  
  
Draco didn't have to say another word. He felt himself being lifted into Harry's arms and carried out of the bathroom. A slight pause in Harry's movement caused Draco to focus more. He noticed his weight being shifted as Harry bent down and grabbed something. Draco didn't have a chance to question as another nausea feeling rose in his throat. He tried to focus on not throwing up on his supporter.  
  
The Slytherin shut his eyes as the feeling of movement passed through his body. He couldn't see, couldn't tell where he was going, but he could feel everything. Every sudden movement: Harry's clumsy steps, his irregular breathing, the continually tensing muscles beneath him. He could feel Harry quicken his pace as he walked.  
  
Draco heard a door open and the familiar screech of Madam Pomfrey, "Merlin! It's at it again! Hurry, set him down on the bed!"  
  
Draco felt himself being lowered onto a hospital bed once more. How he wished to be back in the comfort of his own king-sized bed.  
  
Something annoying was prodding his body. He tried to open his eyes, but as soon as a ray of light hit his vision his head seared into an overwhelming headache. His eyes burned terribly and he quickly shut them again, still trying to be aware of the poking on his body.  
  
Something warm crept into his right hand. Draco weakly clasped his hand around Harry's trying to ignore the burning sensation running through his chest. A finger brushed his forehead and a lock of hair was tucked gently behind his ear. A cold cloth was draped over his forehead.  
  
Harry looked on horrified as another muscle spasm passed through Draco's body, 'Just hang on, Draco.' He watched as Madam Pomfrey hassled about trying to calm the Slytherin's body, "Is there anything you can give him?"  
  
Pomfrey snapped her head up, startled to find another there. She had completely forgotten about the raven-haired boy, "I'm sorry. It is way too much of a risk."  
  
Harry nodded pulling his gaze back on Draco, "Why does he keep having weak spells?"  
  
Pomfrey sighed still rushing back and forth, "It's this virus. So strange, I've never seen anything like it. It started to go one way then completely turns around."  
  
Students could be heard in the halls. Pomfrey nodded toward the door, "Why don't you go get dressed then have lunch Harry?"  
  
Harry looked startled. He hadn't known it was that late already! Even so, Harry's gaze attached to the sick blonde, "I don't want to leave Draco."  
  
Pomfrey started putting on her firm voice, "It will be of no help if you starve yourself. Now shoo!" She started shoving him out of the door. Before she pushed him through she added, "He'll be fine for now."  
  
Harry was once again looking at the hospital door he had been shoved out of, 'For now? How long will that be?'  
  
He sighed pushing his feet in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Slowly trudging through the halls not even caring that he was being seen in his pajamas. Then again, nobody really paid him any mind.  
  
There was the familiar portrait marking the entrance to the common room. He walked up to it getting a glare in return.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a day or two," the Fat Lady frowned, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Carmel apple," Harry ignored the look he was receiving and walked inside. The familiar vision of the common room was always a nice sight to see when it was empty. He lumbered up the stairs and into his room.  
  
His room was exactly like Draco's except it was always brighter up here. The sunlight gazed into the room lighting every little nook. Harry walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his school robes and a pair of boxers and headed into his bathroom. After he took his wand and the little green and red box from his pants he flung his clothes on the sink and reached into the shower tapping the knob, watching the water stream out of the nozzle.  
  
Harry stripped himself of his clothes and threw them in a hamper and stepped into the shower letting a pleasurable hum escape from his throat as the warm water streamed down his back, running off his ass, and swirling down his legs. The steam began to envelope him in a thick white cloud. He reached over for the shampoo dripping it into his hair and running his fingers through it scrubbing at his scalp.  
  
'Draco,' the thought echoed in his mind, 'Stay strong. Please don't give up.'  
  
Harry reached for the soap and began to lather himself.  
  
'It's strange. A week ago I would have been dancing for joy, but I've gotten a chance to see the real you. The boy who could break any moment with things nobody else knows about, the boy who holds responsibility he doesn't want but was born with, the man who is so much like myself.'  
  
Harry turned around and let the hot water rush over his face covering his ears to the sound of his own thinking.  
  
'You can't die, Draco. We've wasted all those years fighting each other, then in the blink of an eye, one week, everything changed; you changed, and so have I. I won't let you die on me, not now, not ever.'  
  
Harry tapped at the faucet and the water slowly stopped. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed for a towel wrapping it around his waste. Another one was thrown over his head and he scrubbed the extra water from his hair. He brushed the towel back and ran it over his chest and down to his stomach watching as a few droplets skimmed down his leg and onto the floor.  
  
He let the towel from around his waste drop to the floor grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. He threw his school robes on and took a look in the foggy mirror. He could barely make out his reflection in the steamy glass, but he could tell his hair was even more of an unruly mess then usual. He grabbed for a comb and slid it through his hair trying to plaster his mane to his head, but failing. His hair had a mind of its own and there was nothing he could do about it. Flinging the comb down, he grabbed for his wand and the little box, placing them inside his robe.  
  
Harry opened the bathroom door letting the cool air from his room wash over his face sending a chill down his spine. He opened his bedroom door and walked down the staircase and into the quiet common room where he escaped into the hallway.  
  
He trudged to the Great Hall not really wanting to go there, but he had no other place to go to satisfy his growling stomach. As soon as he opened the door, the smell of food clouded his nose and all thoughts of wanting to eat vanished. He was about to leave, but he was spotted.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry inhaled deeply and headed toward the Gryffindor table taking a seat across from Hermione and to the left of Ron.  
  
"Where have you been, Harry?" Ron spoke through a forkful of food.  
  
"Yes, Harry, you missed yesterday's classes and this morning's! What in Merlin's name have you been up too?!"  
  
"I've been with Draco and..."  
  
"I don't want to hear about it," Ron stuck his fingers in his ears.  
  
Harry sighed pulling his friend's arms down, "He's really sick."  
  
Hermione gasped, "Is it serious?"  
  
"Yes, it's some new unmarked disease."  
  
Hermione gasped, but Ron tilted his head to the side in confusion, "A what?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't be so naïve! An unmarked disease has no cure!"  
  
"He has a new virus," Harry cut in.  
  
"We'll help in any way possible," Hermione leaned over the table and clasped her hand over Ron's mouth as he began to open it, "We will."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," Harry thought a moment, "There is something you can do."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Could you maybe research the disease? See if there is anything in the history books that has similar side affects. He has severe back pains, gets high fevers, weak spells, and sometimes he convulses."  
  
"Of course, I'll start on it after classes are over."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Harry pushed his empty plate back a little and stood up. A hand on his shoulder suddenly made him jump. He turned around to see Pansy.  
  
"Dumbledore needs to see you in his office, Harry."  
  
Harry gave her a questioning look, "What for?"  
  
"It's about Draco."  
  
He glanced back at his two best friends feeling sort of guilty for not spending time with them, "Sorry guys..."  
  
"Don't apologize, Harry!" Hermione cut off.  
  
"Yeah, besides, Harry, we'll always be here," Ron added.  
  
Harry smiled at his wonderful friends, "Thanks."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Now go! Dumbledore should not be kept waiting!"  
  
Pansy pushed Harry toward the door and out into the hallway. The two started heading toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry turned to Pansy, "Do you have any idea what he wants?"  
  
"No, Professor McGonagall just told me to come get you," there was a slight pause, "How is Draco?"  
  
Harry sighed, "It's getting worse. He was getting better, but then it completely turned."  
  
Pansy noticed the Gryffindor blinking rapidly, "Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure he'll be alright."  
  
Harry didn't have time to reply. They were standing outside the entrance. Pansy took a step forward, "Sour twisters."  
  
The two started up the staircase. Harry looked over at her, "How did you know the password?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me."  
  
"Oh." Harry reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
A strong voice came from the other side, "Come in."  
  
Harry and Pansy walked inside. Dumbledore sat at his desk, the twinkle lost from his eye, "May I speak to Harry alone, Ms. Parkinson?"  
  
Pansy gave a nod and a small smile in Harry's direction. She turned around and left, closing the door behind her."  
  
"Sit down, Harry."  
  
Harry sat in an armchair but refused to relax. He sat rigid and upright. Whatever Dumbledore had to say was not going to be good.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "You realize Draco's condition is growing worse."  
  
Harry swallowed the knot building in his throat. His stomach gave a small twist and he could only manage a slight nod.  
  
"We have no choice but to try to find an antidote. Professor Snape has been generous enough to offer his services and knowledge and I am sending you down there to help him."  
  
Harry started to open his mouth to protest saying him and Snape will not work, cannot work together, but Dumbledore cut him off, "For Draco's sake of course."  
  
Harry thought about it for a second, Draco needed him, "Of course."  
  
"He'll be waiting for you down in his chambers."  
  
Harry got up and moved toward the door.  
  
"Oh, and, Harry."  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
"Try and ignore him as best as you can," Dumbledore gave a small wink, the sparkle returning to his eye.  
  
A small smile crept onto Harry's lips. He shut the door behind him and made his way down the steps. Pansy was nowhere in sight.  
  
Harry made his way downstairs to the newly familiar corridors. He remembered seeing Snape coming out of his chambers about a year ago.  
  
A small, black, stone snake coiled on the wall that sat about eyelevel in front of Harry. He watched it; stared at it as the head departed from the stone and curled up no further then three inches from his face. Its glowing red eyes looked as though it pierced through anything it saw.  
  
"Passs-word," it hissed in English.  
  
"Shit!" Harry groaned.  
  
"That is-sn't the passs-word," the snake inched closer, flicking Harry on the nose with its stone tongue.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"How about a mess-sage?"  
  
"Yes, tell Professor Snape someone needs to talk to him."  
  
"Very well," at this the stone snake coiled back onto the wall. It slowly began to disappear looking as though it was melting into the barricade.  
  
'Good thing I didn't mention my name,' Harry thought, 'Otherwise Snape probably won't answer the door.'  
  
The stone wall began to melt. The liquid began to gather until a door was transformed. The stone snake coiled on the front again and it slowly began to say, "Do not s-speak, do not dis-sturb, or it is detention you will s-serve. This-s is-s my warning."  
  
Harry had to hold back a chuckle from the cliché of the poem.  
  
The door slowly began to open, "Who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter, sir."  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
Harry looked nothing less then annoyed. He began to bang on the door, "Professor Snape! Dumbledore sent me down here!"  
  
"Alright, Potter!" the door opened up again, "Just stop causing that infernal racket!"  
  
Snape stepped into the light and Harry had to hold back a gasp. His potions professor had a black left eye and his upper lip was busted. He had a long, slim bruise on his right cheek bone.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Snape growled.  
  
"Nothing," Harry's voice squeaked. 'Oh my God,' Harry took a step back, 'he tried to rape Draco.'  
  
"Did you bother me just to stand outside my door or are you going to get in here?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath; he had no choice but to go in; for Draco's sake. 


	15. Mistaken

~Mistaken~  
  
Harry stepped into Snape's chambers, gasping at what he saw. It was anything but what was expected to be in a Slytherin dungeon. The bed was a deep mahogany sitting on the right wall; two similar nightstands besides it. To the left sat a beautifully lit, stone fireplace that enveloped the room in warmth and light. Two armchairs sat near the fireplace angled toward each other with a dark coffee table between them. On the far wall was a huge handcrafted bookshelf filled with books to near exploding with a door on either side of it. Colors of blues and silvers painted the room leaving it looking like anything but what Snape would live in.  
  
"Are you done staring, Potter?" Snape's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Snape growled, "If you are done interrogating my bedroom then we shall proceed to the back."  
  
Harry watched Snape lead to the door to the left of the bookshelf. Harry's mind began to swirl as pure hatred boiled in his blood. He bore daggers in the back of the professor's head.  
  
'Not now,' Harry gritted his teeth, 'First find a cure for Draco. Then revenge. Painful revenge.' Harry's eyes took on a new gleam never before seen in the loving Gryffindor. Harry gripped his hands into tight fists, but strolled in after Snape.  
  
This room was nothing like Snape's bedroom. You could tell just by walking into it that this was a serious working environment. The stress and tension was so thick it could roll off your skin. Isles of working tables stood in lines filled with vials, beakers, potions, and the occasional book or two.  
  
Harry walked up to Snape, fists curled, eyes gleaming, ready to kill.  
  
"Start slicing these up," Snape glared at him, "I think you can do that without a disaster happening."  
  
Harry took the roots and the knife from his professor and started carefully slicing thin layers, all the while his anger rising. It wasn't his words that pissed him off, no, he was use to that, but how could he pretend nothing happened?!  
  
He stared at the knife in his hands, the steel slicing nicely through the pale roots. The roots looked so much like the color of skin, pale skin, Snape's skin. Things began to swirl in Harry's mind.  
  
'How hard would it be to slice Snape's skin? One good stab is all it would take,' Harry's vision began to blur with anger, 'One good stab to the heart for causing Draco even more pain. No, to fast. I want him to suffer, die slowly. Skinning him alive would be a good start. God knows the heartless bastard deserves it. The fucking arsehole!'  
  
Harry started to shake slightly, adrenaline rushing through his veins, 'How could this prick try to rape Draco?! How could anyone?!! The lowlife, greasy haired, fucking bastard!'  
  
A sharp popping sound came from the other end of the room. Glass shattered and potions spilled. Harry was lost in his own little world, anger surging through his body. The urge to kill trapped in his mind.  
  
"Potter!" a sharp stinging blow fell across his right cheek.  
  
Harry's eyes glazed over and he stared dumbly at nothing. He shook his head and cleared his view seeing a very pissed off professor bearing down on him. There was something in the man's eyes, something he couldn't exactly place, but it was lost in a heartbeat.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you? Besides being a complete imbecile and an incompetent brat!"  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows and started to open his mouth to shout, but a bright blue light surged from Snape's bedroom.  
  
Snape growled, "Stay here and don't move." He whirled back into the other room.  
  
Harry heard slight mumbling of not one, but two voices. He edged toward the slightly opened door and peered around it. He saw Albus Dumbledore's head surrounded by blue flames in the fireplace. Their voices were just within hearing distance. Harry leaned further into the door and began to eavesdrop.  
  
"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore greeted.  
  
"Albus."  
  
"How did it go last night?"  
  
Harry blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"Surly I do not need to answer that question. All Death Eater meetings go the same."  
  
"Death Eater meeting?" Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore continued, "Minerva tells me she saw you returning just as the sun came up."  
  
'Just as the sun came up?' Harry stared blankly at the wall, 'Oh my God. It wasn't Snape. He didn't try to rape Draco. Then who the fuck did?!!'  
  
"You know you should let Pomfrey heal thoughs nasty cuts on your face."  
  
"That won't be necessary Albus."  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "How are the potions going?"  
  
"Besides being we haven't started. I have collected a few test theories that may work."  
  
"I take it Mr. Malfoy has to be the poor guinea pig?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes, he has to be the 'guinea pig' as you so profoundly put it."  
  
"Let's just pray nothing horrible goes wrong."  
  
Harry took a few steps back not wanting to hear the rest. The only good thing was that he knew it wasn't Snape. But these potions. Draco, a guinea pig? What if something wrong happens? What will they do?  
  
"Potter!" Snape's voice rang into his ears making him jump, "Stop acting like a complete moron and focus on what you're about to do."  
  
Harry focused on his professor looking quite strangely at him. He followed Snape back to the table and began cutting up the root again.  
  
"Are we going to have another crisis or can you sit there in silence for five minutes?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry stared confusedly at him.  
  
Snape snorted, "Obviously something in your petty teenage life caused you to surge your magic leaving me with another mess to clean up."  
  
Harry looked around. He hadn't noticed all the broken vials and glass had been replaced.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Harry's voice went weak.  
  
"Good, Potter, continue with the root, then you can slice the dragon liver."  
  
A few minutes of silence passed and Harry sighed, "Didn't you want to know what made me so angry?" Usually Snape would have been looming over him until he got the truth out of him, then torture him with it later. Snape not doing that was strange, and different. Basically, the change drove him crazy.  
  
"If it is just another teenage boy problem then I have no desire to hear it unless you wish to drone on it so much again that you destroy my workroom entirely."  
  
"Well, sir, I," Harry paused to recollect his thoughts.  
  
"If you're going to say it then say it. Otherwise keep your mouth shut," Snape snapped.  
  
"Last night... Draco went out for... a walk. As he was returning back someone tried to..." Harry stopped short, 'Why am I telling this to him? Snape of all people!'  
  
"Finish what you were about to say and be done with it!"  
  
'I can't stop now,' Harry took a deep breath, "Someone tried to rape him."  
  
Severus stopped, hand in midair. His gaze fixed upon Harry's as if unbelieving. The look quickly passed and instead was replaced by a sheer hatred stare.  
  
Harry flinched. He had seen Snape angry before, even pissed off, but this didn't even come close to compare. It frightened him a little. Harry was about to step off his stool and run like hell when he heard Snape's voice.  
  
"Did you beat the hell out of the assaulter?" Snape's voice was rock hard making Harry shiver, but the question in person confused him. He expected Snape to blow up at him like he always did even when it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Charlie Stucker."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Upon my arrival back here in the morning, Mr. Stucker passed me highly intoxicated and beaten severely. I asked if he needed medical assistance to which he replied 'no way in hell'."  
  
"Who's Charlie Stucker?"  
  
"A sixth year Slytherin who is all bronze and no brain. You could run for smartest wizard in the world compared to that bumbling idiot.  
  
"I'll inform Dumbledore right away, but he'll be gone for the rest of the day."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"None of your business, Potter; now keep working."  
  
Harry stared at Snape catching his gaze for a few seconds. Behind those stone cold eyes he saw a few moments of concern and worry.  
  
'I'll be damn,' Harry thought bending back over the table, going back to slicing, 'The greasy bastard does have a heart.'  
  
"One question bothers my curiosity."  
  
Harry looked back up, "And what would that be?"  
  
"How did you happen to come across the act?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow thinking back. It was a question he actually hadn't considered. He just woke up to find Draco gone and went to go look for him, but there was something else, "In my sleep... I saw a... bright silver light."  
  
"A silver light?"  
  
"Yeah, and something walked out of it."  
  
"A person?"  
  
Harry eyed Snape. He was being more curious then usual. "No, not a person. an animal. A horse of some sort. A white horse with wings."  
  
"A pegasus."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A pegasus Potter. A horse with wings."  
  
"And he told me..."  
  
"He?" Snape interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, it was a male voice. In fact, it's a voice I've heard before... but I just can't place it. It was too fuzzy sounding I guess. He told me to wake up. Then a blinding silver light flashed and I was sitting up in bed... and he... something told me to go looking for Draco, like a gut instinct or something," Harry sighed inwardly. He had almost told Snape he woke up in bed and found Draco missing. That would have went well.  
  
"So your guardian angel is a pegasus."  
  
"I have a what?"  
  
"They're not real angels you idiot. In the wizarding world when a dream helps you avoid some odd danger for either yourself or someone else those are called guard dreams. And in those dreams is a 'guardian angel' so to speak. It can be in the shape of a person or an animal. Yours just happens to be a pegasus."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Snape held no further onto the conversation. Harry was even surprised that he talked that much. This must have been the longest conversation Snape has ever had that wasn't obliged on his part.  
  
For the next few hours the two worked in complete silence. The only sound Harry could hear was the beating of his own heart.  
  
He finished slicing the rest of the frog intestine and Snape gave him nothing else to do. Instead, he studied the man beside him. Snape was concentrating so much on his work that he didn't notice.  
  
Snape measured each ingredient to the exact and carefully mixed it in the cauldron while stirring gracefully. He had a focused look in his eyes that looked unbreakable to say the least.  
  
"Potter!" Snape growled without looking up from his work.  
  
Harry snapped to attention.  
  
"If you are done staring at me."  
  
'Wow, he doesn't miss a thing."  
  
"We are finished."  
  
"And you're sure this will cure Draco."  
  
"I'm not sure of anything. This is a test trial."  
  
"So you're just going to give it to him just like that?!"  
  
"He has to try something unless you want the virus to just take its course."  
  
Harry stayed silent. On one hand Draco could take the potion and something bad could happen, or he could get cured, on the other, the virus would just run its course.  
  
He swallowed, "What if something wrong happens?"  
  
"The effect would wear off in about a day or so. This is only a test trial, Potter, not a permanent potion. I also have another potion to try if this one fails."  
  
"How long would the other potion take to make?"  
  
"About a week."  
  
Harry stayed silent.  
  
"If you are finished, Potter. Draco needs to drink this," Snape held up a vial of a purplish liquid.  
  
Harry followed Snape back into his bedroom and out into the corridor. He watched as the door began to melt back into the stone barricade with only the small, stone snake to point out the way.  
  
He walked just a little behind Snape trying to keep up with the man's long strides. Harry was lost in thought about the vial hidden in Snape's robes.  
  
Many questions began to stir in the young man's mind, 'What if it doesn't work? What if something goes wrong? Then what? What will happen to Draco?"  
  
"Pay attention, Potter!" Harry snapped his head and turned around. He had completely passed the hospital doors.  
  
Harry quickly scurried back squeaking out, "Sorry, sir."  
  
The two moved inside and Harry instantly looked around for Draco. He saw him lying in the last bed to the left, eyes closed.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape growled, "gently wake up Mr. Malfoy while I go speak to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Harry watched Snape move to the back room and soon moved over toward Draco. He lifted his hand brushing it up against the Slytherin's cheek watching him shift slightly to the touch.  
  
"Draco," Harry cooed.  
  
"Mmm," Draco let out a little mew sound.  
  
"Dra-aco-o," Harry drew out his whisper in a singsong voice.  
  
"Mmm," Draco slowly fluttered his eyes open, "Harry?"  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired, and my back is stiff, but otherwise fine."  
  
"Professor Snape and I have been working on a potion to try to get you cured."  
  
Draco half sneered and half smiled. He was working on it. Harry had to hold back the urge to snicker.  
  
"We also know who... uh... attacked you in the hallway."  
  
Draco's eyes perked open a little more, "Who?"  
  
"Some Slytherin named Charlie Stucker."  
  
Draco let out a snort, "That overbearing idiot? I'll have to inflict severe revenge in the near future. That is, before he gets expelled."  
  
Harry smiled, "I see you're well enough to still plan out vengeance."  
  
"Revenge is sweet, savor it while you can."  
  
Snape and Pomfrey walked out into the infirmary talking quietly among themselves. Snape approached the nearside of the bed to Draco's left. Draco looked up at the man.  
  
Snape held out the potion, "Draco, you need to drink this."  
  
Draco looked back over at Harry. He seemed to be reassuring him with his eyes. The Slytherin firmly took a hold of the vial and uncorked it. He drew the liquid up to his lips spilling the contents onto his tongue tasting the strange creamy flavor.  
  
All at once, a high-pitched ring buzzed in his ears causing him to drop the vial and hold his hands up to his head. He could feel the liquid work its way down inside him then course through his veins. Every muscle in his body began to scream; aching with a burning sense. The world seemed to blur together into one mess of gray color.  
  
Draco thought he heard someone shout his name, thought he felt someone shaking him. He couldn't tell. Everything was running together. Every mixed emotion seemed to boil inside him running together in a quick heap then escaping. Pain managed to settle into his brain sending waves of shock throughout his system.  
  
Images of his life began to scan through his brain then disappear, collapsing away. His bones ached to the very core, tightening, feeling like they were melting together. A sharp scream sounded in the distance. Who was screaming? It couldn't have been him; it was too far away to be him. The pain surpassed his limits and Draco gave in to the darkness as he blacked out.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Harry watched as Draco started huddling in a small ball shivering. He held onto the Slytherin's shoulders shouting his name trying to get the boy to notice him. The gaze Draco held was unfocused and glazed over. Harry felt tears slide down his eyes.  
  
Snape and Pomfrey were rushing everywhere picking up vials and potions.  
  
Harry gripped onto Draco's hand as he heard the earsplitting scream the boy let out. The very sound sinking into Harry, ripping into his soul.  
  
"Draco, wake up!" Harry knew it was no use.  
  
Snape came over with another vial in his hands, lifting Draco's head up he tilted the liquid into his mouth watching him drink it. Draco immediately stopped shaking and moving, but something else began to happen.  
  
Draco's skin began to glow and bubble slightly. His features began to get softer as Harry watched in astonishment. Draco began to get smaller; tinier. The seconds passed by and Draco continued to shrink until the glow slowly faded and all was right. But everything wasn't completely right; Draco had been transformed into a child. 


	16. Troubled Child

~Troubled Child~  
  
"W-What h-happened?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"It seems to me that the potion we gave him managed to reverse his time and transform him back into a child," Snape deducted.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, 'No shit.'  
  
"He's alright isn't he?"  
  
Pomfrey looked over the small boy uncurling him from his previous state, "Yes, he's alright." She continued to look over Draco, she seemed a bit disturbed about something, but didn't mention anything.  
  
Harry breathed, "How do we change him back?"  
  
"I told you, Potter," Snape growled, "the effect wears off in a matter of twenty-four hours. The only problem is what to do with him until then."  
  
Harry listened to the cold words rolling of the professor's tongue, but he looked into his eyes. There was a look of concern in his eyes, deep concern.  
  
"I cannot look after a child. I have too much work to do!" Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
"I'll look after him," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Good, Potter, look after Draco and I can get started on the next potion."  
  
"You're going to give him another potion after what this has done to him!"  
  
"Do you have a better plan, Potter? If this has affected him in health then the virus will come back as soon as he returns to seventeen."  
  
Harry looked at the sleeping child lying on the bed, "I guess so."  
  
"Good, inform me when he returns to his normal body," at that Snape brushed out of the hospital.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Pomfrey smiled, "I'd be happy to look after the dear, but I have so much work to do around here. And if the sickness did wear off temporarily feel free to take Mr. Malfoy out. I have a feeling that when Draco wakes up he'll have a lot of energy that he'll be dieing to get rid of. And being in a hospital isn't going to be good."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I have to run off to Hogsmeade for a moment. Please stay with Draco until he wakes up."  
  
"I won't leave unless he comes with me," Harry confirmed.  
  
Pomfrey smiled, "I'll be back in a couple of hours." She started toward the door, paused, and turned around, "Harry."  
  
Harry tilted his head up, "Yea?"  
  
"Try and keep everyone from finding out about Draco. Professor McGonagall will be in charge while I leave, but it is best that few people know about this as possible."  
  
"I understand," he added under his breath, 'there are too many people he made enemies with.'  
  
Pomfrey gave a single nod and left out of the doors.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the sleeping child. Draco looked a little different, his skin was paler and he looked like he didn't eat enough. The small boy curled back up into a ball in his sleep. He looked so fragile and tiny. Draco really was a little youngster.  
  
The boy breathed deep and slowly opened his eyes. Harry smiled down at him expecting to get a round of screams or something else bratty, but he was shocked. Draco sat up quickly, taking on his surroundings, staring wide- eyed at where he was. His gaze landed on Harry and he scooted away as far as he could without falling off the bed.  
  
"Draco?" Harry questioned.  
  
Draco remained motionless and silent. He just stared at Harry.  
  
"I'm Harry," Harry thought it was best to keep things simple.  
  
"Wawe daddy?" Draco's voice quivered in a toddler voice.  
  
"He's not here right now, but I can watch you."  
  
Draco's eyes went even wider, "Daddy not here?!! I gots go find daddy or he'w get mad! I don't want daddy mad at me ag'in!"  
  
The little blond boy began to shake. He slowly tried to climb off the bed, but it was too high for him and instead he fell onto the floor. Harry rushed over to the other side of the bed, but Draco just scooted away from him.  
  
"Come here, Draco," Harry was puzzled at the child's behavior.  
  
"No, not suppose to see people! Daddy say so!"  
  
Harry bent down on his knee so he could look Draco in the eyes, "And why won't your daddy let you see people?"  
  
"I dunno. Daddy just say I can't or he'w get mad. I don't want daddy mad ag'in!" Draco sunk down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees, putting his head in his hands. Harry heard stifled sobs coming from the boy.  
  
Harry scooted over to the small boy laying a hand on his arm. Draco flinched away lifting his head up stopping his crying. Harry heard a soft, "Can't cwy."  
  
"How come you can't cry?"  
  
"Daddy say so. He get mad when I cwy."  
  
"Draco, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm five."  
  
"Come here, Draco," Harry repeated in a soft voice motioning toward his lap as he sat on the floor.  
  
"No, no people. I need find daddy! He get mad!"  
  
"And what happens when your daddy gets mad?"  
  
"When I'm bad I get put in time out, but I don' wike the dark. It scawes me."  
  
Harry didn't like the way this was going, "Where do you get put in time out?"  
  
"I get frwown downtairs in the dawk pwace."  
  
"A dungeon?"  
  
"Yea, that's what daddy caws it. A dungeon."  
  
"He throws you in a dungeon?!!" Harry was more than a little pissed off. No wonder Draco was so full of hatred when he came to school! His parents treated him like he was no more then a useless rag doll!  
  
Draco scooted back, a little more shaken at Harry's sudden outburst.  
  
Harry shook out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
"No mowe yelwing," Draco whispered trembling, "Daddy aw'ways yelws. Give mommy headache and then she yelws at me."  
  
"Your mommy yells at you?"  
  
"Yea, then she wocks me in my woom."  
  
"Its ok, Draco, nobody's going to lock you any place."  
  
"I need find daddy."  
  
Harry had a thought, "Your daddy said I could look after you for today."  
  
Draco perked up his head, "Daddy said that?"  
  
"Yes, he said you could spend the whole day with me."  
  
"And he won't get mad?" Draco tilted his head to the side a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Draco crawled up a little next to Harry, "Pwomise?"  
  
"Promise," Harry smiled. He'd have to have a conversation with Dumbledore later. Right now he had to take care of Draco, "So will you come with me?"  
  
Draco stood up watching Harry with a confused sort of curiosity, "Huh?"  
  
"Come here," Harry repeated again.  
  
Draco took a small step toward Harry, stopped, and stared, obviously confused.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Draco flinched backward when Harry held out his arms, "Are woo gonna hit me?"  
  
Harry's eyes flew open at the tiny voice, "No! I would never hit you!"  
  
"Wy woo have your hands out then?"  
  
"I was gonna give you a hug!"  
  
Draco tilted his head slightly to the right, "Was' a hug?"  
  
Harry was shocked beyond belief. Didn't his parents show him any compassion or love when he was a child?!! Harry put on a fake smile, "Come here and find out."  
  
"Does it huwt?"  
  
Harry was furious at Draco's parents to say the least! Yes, Dumbledore would have him as a visitor when he got back, "No, Draco, it doesn't hurt. Actually it feels good."  
  
"It feews good?"  
  
"Yes," Harry held out his arms again.  
  
Harry saw the distrust and neglect behind thoughs beautiful silver eyes. Draco slowly took a step towards Harry, inching closer, waiting for a sharp movement. When none came, he walked a little closer, just beyond Harry's touch. Draco took a hold of Harry's left fingers and Harry drew him in a little closer.  
  
Harry pulled the small boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug, not wanting to frighten the child any further. A small squeak from below him caused him to look down.  
  
"You wer' wight... um..."  
  
"Harry, what was I right about?"  
  
"This does feew good, Mr. Hawwy."  
  
The Gryffindor smiled a broad smile, "Not Mr. Harry, just Harry."  
  
"Hawwy," Draco repeated.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up watching Harry.  
  
"Would you like to go outside?"  
  
"Ou'side?"  
  
"You know, outside."  
  
"I never weawly get to go ou'side."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Daddy won' let me."  
  
Harry was fuming inside. All this mistreatment Draco received and he was only five! He was going to have to consider if it was worth going to Azkaban if he killed Lucius. No, he couldn't leave Draco.  
  
"Well, your daddy says I can let you do anything you want as long as I say it's ok."  
  
"Weawy! Daddy say that?!!" Draco was looking up at Harry with a half smile on his face beaming up at him with excitement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yea! Can we go ou'side? I wiked it ou'side!"  
  
"Draco, when was the last time you've been outside?"  
  
"A weal long time ago! So can we go?" By now Draco was practically bouncing up and down.  
  
"Yes, but first I think we need to get thoughs clothes to fit," Harry looked at the small boy in his seventeen year old clothes. They were practically falling off of him. He flicked his wand he had grabbed from his robes. How it got there he'll never know, and he didn't want to think about it. This past week had been really hectic to say the least. Draco's clothes shrunk to a five-year-old's size.  
  
Draco's eyes brightened, "Magic! Daddy hawdly does magic awound me! I love magic!"  
  
Harry had to chuckle at the boy's amusement. It was just so cute the way his eyes lit up.  
  
"So can we go ou-tide?" Draco's voice quivered with excitement.  
  
"Of course," Harry scooped the boy up into his arms and stood up.  
  
Draco let out a gasped squeak, closing his eyes tightly, squirming slightly. He clasped on to Harry's neck in a death grip which was pretty strong for the small boy. Harry could feel a little shiver.  
  
Harry looked down at the little bundle in his arms, "What's wrong?"  
  
"No wike being high. I gonna fawl," at this, Draco grasped even more firmly on his grip.  
  
"But the bed was just about as high as this," Harry secured his arms around the squirming child.  
  
"No, I get dropped. Daddy dwopped me. He say it was an accident, but me don't like being held."  
  
Harry sighed in frustration. When Draco gets back into his older body he was going to have a long talk with him. Hopefully, he was going to be up to it. Of course, he would never force anything out of the Slytherin. If Draco didn't want to talk about something, he wasn't going to talk about it, but there had to be a way to get the blonde to trust him.  
  
Harry slowly set Draco down onto the floor feeling, the grip around his neck loosen when the toddler's feet touched the ground.  
  
"Come on, Draco," Harry put his hand on the child's back and guided him toward the door.  
  
Draco eagerly followed into the empty hallway. Harry thanked God that everyone was still in class. He led Draco down the corridor watching as the boy's eyes lightened.  
  
Draco stared in awe around him, "Where are we?"  
  
Harry looked down at him, "You're at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco continued to gape at his surroundings taking in all the new sights. Harry kept happening to stop as Draco paused a moment to look out a window or stare at a statue. He managed to steer the child outside into the cold air.  
  
Harry mumbled a quiet warming spell around Draco to keep him warm. Draco didn't seem to mind, or even notice. As soon as he stepped foot outside he began to run around laughing.  
  
Harry sat down on a nearby bench watching as the five year old Draco ran about carelessly. A small smile crept onto his lips as the boy chased absolutely nothing. Even after all the torture he had suffered at home, even at such a young age, Draco could still laugh. But then again, he was five, and five year olds were normally happy.  
  
'I guess Draco eventually locked away his carefree emotions when he got older,' Harry sighed watching his younger self.  
  
Draco stopped short and all laughter ceased. Harry stood up worried something had happened to make everything stop so suddenly. To his surprise, Draco came shuffling back to him very slowly with teardrops seeping at his eyes.  
  
Harry dropped to his knee as the boy slowly walked up to him, head down, eyes pointed toward the ground. He heard a soft, "Sowwy."  
  
Harry ducked his head trying to look Draco in the eyes, "What are you sorry about?"  
  
"I not suppose to run awound. I sorwy. I foe'got," Harry saw a small tear run down Draco's cheek, "Don' tewl daddy pwease."  
  
Harry held up his hand to the boy's cheek lifting his head. He brushed away the tear with his thumb, "I am not going to tell your daddy. You can run around. It's good for you."  
  
"No, that's ok," Draco pointed toward the lake, "Can we head over there?"  
  
Harry nodded; a note of concern in his eyes. Draco needed to be carefree and wild, not silent and shut in. Nevertheless, Harry guided the boy over near the edge of the lake.  
  
Draco peered over the bank watching his own reflection in the water. He watched as his own silvery eyes stared back at him through the shallow ripples lapping at the shore. The blond boy bent his knees edging closer to the water balancing himself on the heels of his feet. He reached out with his little hand and dragged his fingers through the water watching as the liquid poured over his skin. Harry saw the focus in Draco's eyes, almost like he was mesmerized.  
  
Draco stood back up walking away from the edge of the bank sitting down in the grass watching the horizon on the lake. Harry walked behind Draco to a nearby tree just a little way from him and sat down resting against the trunk. The sun's rays shown through the tree leaves casting a shadow across his eyes.  
  
'Strange,' Harry thought, 'usually by this time it is already snowing.'  
  
He let his eyes flutter close, resting his head against the tree, listening to the quiet of the day. It felt so relaxing just sitting under the tree.  
  
Harry heard a squeak and felt something huddle into his left side. He opened his eyes seeing Draco holding onto him shaking like a leaf.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry wrapped his arm around the boy.  
  
Draco didn't answer, but Harry didn't have to keep asking because he got his answer. Hagrid was walking across the grounds a little ways away right toward them.  
  
Hagrid finally eyed Harry sitting on the ground, "'Ello, Harry. Pretty nice day isn't it."  
  
Harry felt Draco huddle even closer to him as Hagrid's voice boomed over the two of them, "It sure is."  
  
As soon as Hagrid got close enough he spoke softer, "What'cha do... hey aren't you suppose to be in class?"  
  
Harry tightened his grip on Draco as the boy began trembling, "Taking the day off."  
  
"Now don't go and take too many of them. I'm not gonn'er say anything about it this time, but don't go doing this too often."  
  
Harry smiled, "I won't."  
  
"Good, now..." Hagrid finally noticed a small ball curled up on the side of Harry, "What is that?"  
  
Harry twisted his face wishing his friend hadn't noticed, "Um... Hagrid... could you keep a secret?"  
  
"You know darn well I can, 'Arry! Ol' Dumbledore trusts me with everything important 'round here, he does!"  
  
Harry scooped the boy into his arms, setting him in his lap, and resting him against his chest. Instantly, Draco clung onto Harry's robes again, burying his face in them.  
  
Harry sighed, "This is Draco. There was a mishap with a potion that turned him five again and it won't wear off until tomorrow."  
  
"By golly, it is Malfoy," Hagrid leaned closer to the boy, "I guess you got stuck with 'im."  
  
"Sort of," Harry pulled his arm around Draco. He was getting worried about him, he wouldn't stop shaking.  
  
"Shh," Harry whispered into the boy's ear, "Hagrid's my friend. He isn't going to hurt you."  
  
Draco didn't answer; he just buried himself deeper into Harry's robes, curling up tighter into a ball.  
  
"Well, I got errands to run. See you, Harry," Hagrid started walking past them.  
  
"See ya, Hagrid!" Harry called watching him leave.  
  
Harry turned his attention the bundle in his arms, "Calm down, Draco. It's ok. He's gone now."  
  
Draco finally looked up, "He scawes me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Big man."  
  
Harry had to smile. He remembered when he first saw Hagrid back when he had just turned eleven. The tall man frightened him at first until he learned who he was. But Draco, Draco was only five. Hagrid must seem like the biggest man in the world to him!  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tighter still, "He's gone now. Everything's ok." Harry slowly ran his hand up and down Draco's back soothing him until he stopped shaking.  
  
Draco yawned and buried his head further into Harry's chest.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Mm-hm," came the sleepy reply.  
  
'Man,' Harry thought, 'Either Draco wasn't use to getting a lot of energy out of his system or this virus has him really messed up. He's always tired.'  
  
Harry watched as Draco's breathing slowly fell into a rhythmic pattern. He just continued to hold tight around him. Draco just snuggled sliding down to rest his head on Harry's stomach.  
  
'Better get him inside,' Harry thought, carefully sliding one arm around Draco's neck and the other under his knees. He slowly stood up, holding the boy close to his chest, feeling as though he was protecting him from everything. As smoothly as he could, Harry started back for Hogwarts hoping to not wake the sleeping child in his arms.  
  
Harry looked down to the bundle in his arms thinking, 'You know you drive me absolutely crazy? Why? How come I cannot stop thinking about you; cannot stop worrying about you? Jeeze, Dray, you make everything so confusing.'  
  
Harry paused in thought for a second, 'I just made a nickname for you; I think I am the one who is crazy. But I haven't been sane for about a week, not ever since last Friday.'  
  
He focused more on the child in his arms, 'You look so innocent, but you cause so much confusion. I know you're confused too. I see it in thoughs soft, silvery eyes of yours, even just for a split second before you hide behind your walls of snide remarks, but I see it.'  
  
Harry walked into Hogwarts passing through the hallways, avoiding open classrooms so no one would see what, or rather, who he had in his arms. Instead of walking back to the infirmary, he decided to take Draco down to his room.  
  
There, Harry stood outside the Slytherin dormitories staring at the entrance. A huge silver serpent stared down at Harry, its stone eyes looking as though it was actually seeing. Unlike Snape's door, this snake didn't move, nor did it speak. The massive stone statue held its head outwards curling its body in an 'S' way on the wall like it was standing on the side of its tail. The fangs were as long as Harry's forearm and hung down from its huge open mouth, looking as though it was poised to strike at any movement.  
  
In second year, Harry remembered it as a bare wall, now it had this chilling serpent in front.  
  
'Wonder when they changed that.'  
  
Of course, he had been down here Friday night, but he had been a little too... um... occupied to notice the door.  
  
Thinking back to when Draco opened the entrance, Harry called, "Unicorn Blood."  
  
Immediately, the door began to open and Harry snuck in quietly, waiting to hear if a Slytherin had skipped or came back for something. When he didn't hear anything he slowly peered into an empty common room. Harry sighed in relief, but continued to carefully walk the rest of the way to Draco's room.  
  
Exhaling a breath he had been holding, Harry shut the door behind him and locked it. He shifted Draco's weight to one arm and turned on a light, watching as the Slytherin's room lit up. The room was so familiar from when he first took care of Draco. He remembered seeing him half unconscious as he unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Now, normally, Harry would have never barged in on a locked room, but a nagging feeling in his gut wouldn't leave so he threw caution to the wind. Harry could still feel the concern that had rushed over him when he saw the condition Draco had been in.  
  
Harry steadied the sleeping boy into both his arms and carried him over to his bed. He pulled the sheets down and gently laid Draco onto the mattress tucking him in and kissing him lightly on the forehead.  
  
Draco snuggled deep into the blanket pulling it closer so only his eyelids and blond hair was showing. Harry compared him to a sleeping angel and could not find any differences whatsoever.  
  
Now that Draco was asleep, Harry had nothing to do. He couldn't leave the room in case the boy woke up, but he had nothing to do in the meantime. His eyes followed the room walls until they settled on a fairly large wooden bookcase. He sidled up to the shelf and scanned through various books of all kinds.  
  
'So Draco likes to read,' Harry thought to himself gazing over everything from adventure and sci-fi, to fantasy and even one or two romances. Some even appeared muggle made. Eventually Harry settled on 'Quidditch Tips for True Players' and took a seat in the chair across from the bed. He could easily look over the book and check on Draco.  
  
Seeing as Draco continued to sleep peacefully, Harry sunk comfortably into the chair and began to read. 


	17. A Child's Trust Is Worth Everything

~A Child's Trust Is Worth Everything~  
  
A few hours later, Harry flipped the last page in the book. He peered over the top at a still sleeping Draco. The boy hadn't moved at all. He was still buried deep within the safety of his sheets.  
  
Harry smiled at the boy even though there was no possibility that he could see it. He set the book aside and rose from the chair, making his way into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Harry turned on the faucet to the sink letting the water warm. He sunk his hands under the water letting the tepid liquid stream through his fingers. Cupping his hands, Harry let the water fill and brought it up to his face, rubbing it into his skin. He blindly reached for a towel, wiping it over his face and tossed it to the side.  
  
As he walked back into the bedroom, a slight squeak could be heard. Harry shot his ears up hoping to catch the sound again. It came again toward the bed. Harry walked up to the side, peering at Draco. The boy was squirming, tightening his eyes, whimpering every so often.  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco, wake up. It's just a dream."  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in bed, startling Harry by the sudden movement. The toddler looked around wide-eyed, confused as to where he was. His gaze fell on Harry, stopped, and he blinked.  
  
"Hawwy?" Draco cried.  
  
"It's ok, Draco," Harry practically whispered.  
  
Draco shot out from the blanket and into Harry's lap almost making the two fall off the edge of the bed. Harry steadied them on the edge setting his feet on the floor giving Draco a place to sit.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around the toddler who was clinging into his chest once more, "What's wrong?"  
  
Draco sobbed into Harry's robes bunching the cloth into his little fists, "B-Bad d-dweam."  
  
"Shh," Harry soothed running a hand through the boy's hair. Draco continued to tremble in Harry's arms. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was being bad again," Draco paused.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I w-was wunning," Draco stuttered as tears swelled up in his eyes.  
  
Harry took Draco's face in his right hand and brushed away a stray droplet, "So then what?"  
  
"F-Fa-ter," Draco coughed and Harry continued to rub his back, "He frew me down-tairs again."  
  
Harry tensed. His arms wrapped instinctively around Draco protectively, tightening his grip. The Gryffindor didn't know whether to be highly angry, horribly upset, or deathly worried, maybe a mixture of all three. Lucius was going to pay dearly.  
  
"It was s-so dawk. I couldn't see. I was scawed," Draco coughed again trying to hold back his crying, "But in-instead of com-coming back for me, he weft me there."  
  
Draco buried his face farther into Harry's chest curling up into a tight ball in the Gryffindor's lap. Harry started rocking back and forth soothing the trembling boy he protected in his arms.  
  
"It's ok now," Harry eased, "I'm here, everything's alright."  
  
"Pwease don't wet him frow me down-tairs," Draco whispered.  
  
"I promise, Draco. You'll never be in that dungeon again."  
  
'Never again,' Harry repeated to himself.  
  
Harry hugged the little boy in his arms waiting until he stopped shivering, "Are you ok now?"  
  
Draco nodded, wiping a few tears away with the back of his hand. "Hungwy," he whispered almost too quiet for Harry to hear.  
  
"You're hungry?"  
  
Draco nodded again.  
  
"Ok, I'll get you something to eat, but first we have to go see Madam Pomfrey. She should be back by now."  
  
Harry made an attempt to try to remove Draco from his lap, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Draco, you have to get up so we can go."  
  
Draco shook his head in Harry's chest, "No."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly in amusement, "Well how are we going to get something to eat?"  
  
Draco seemed to be thinking. In a quiet voice he barely whispered, "Cawry me, pwease."  
  
"Carry you?" Harry glanced down, "I thought you didn't like to be carried."  
  
Draco looked up staring at Harry fully with his partially red, blotchy eyes. The silver orbs brightened to the color of the moon behind a thin layer of tinted gray clouds. Those eyes held hope and trust, "You won't dwop me."  
  
Harry smiled feeling touched right down to his very heart and soul. Draco trusted him and him alone. He had to choke back a tear that was threatening to seep out, "Come on then."  
  
Harry gathered Draco into his arms shifting his weight into his right side. He moved the blonde so he was sitting on his right hip balancing the toddler with his arms.  
  
Draco made a squeaking noise and gripped Harry around the neck. He tensed his muscles, attaching himself to Harry's side as if he were a part of him.  
  
Harry tightened his grip, concerned for the little boy, "Are you sure you want to be carried?"  
  
"Onwy by you."  
  
Harry smiled again as he slowly began to walk, allowing Draco to get use to the feeling of his muscles shifting. He shut Draco's door behind him and listened in the common room. It was empty.  
  
'I've been having some luck lately,' Harry thought strolling near the entrance, 'the Slytherin's have all been out.'  
  
Harry opened the door and snuck out into the corridors. Again, not even the slightest hint of movement was shown.  
  
"Is it dinnertime already?" Harry asked to himself, "I didn't realize it was so late."  
  
The farther Harry walked, the more relaxed Draco grew. The blonde eventually loosened his grip around Harry's neck and rested his head on the raven-hair's shoulder. Harry was smiling to himself.  
  
Harry walked into the hospital wing being greeted instantly by Pomfrey, "There you are, Harry!"  
  
Harry felt Draco grow rigid. He felt the little one pulling closer to him, gripping at his side.  
  
"Shh, I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered into the boy's ear.  
  
"How is the young Mr. Malfoy doing?"  
  
"He's doing fine," Harry stated. He wasn't exactly lying, but the Gryffindor didn't think Draco would be too happy if he told the nurse about his personal problems.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Draco and I were getting hungry, but as you know we can't just go into the Great Hall."  
  
"I know," Pomfrey studied the little boy in Harry's arms, "I'll send a house elf to bring food here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Pomfrey turned around and headed to the back room. Harry unwrapped himself from around Draco and set him on the bed. Draco sat with his legs dangling in the air and his head down.  
  
Harry sensed something was off, "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
"That dweam," Draco whispered.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It scawed me."  
  
Harry took a hold of one of Draco's tiny hands into his own, "Why?"  
  
Draco glanced up and Harry saw his silver eyes that were so full of trust a few minutes ago were now placed with fear and loneliness, "I was awone."  
  
Harry squeezed Draco's hand, "Not anymore."  
  
A tear seeped from Draco's eye, "Don't weave."  
  
Harry smiled reassuringly, "I won't."  
  
"Nevew?"  
  
"Never," Harry assured.  
  
Draco threw his little arms around Harry hugging him tightly. Harry returned the gesture, slowly rubbing the boy's back. Draco hesitated in letting go, but finally pulled back just as Pomfrey returned.  
  
The school nurse came in with a tray of food in her hands setting it down beside Harry, "Anything else you two boys need?"  
  
"No, thank you," Harry said straightening up.  
  
Pomfrey turned to leave again.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry voiced standing up and walking over to her.  
  
She stopped and turned around giving him her full attention, "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Well," Harry whispered so Draco couldn't hear, "Draco's just been so tired. Like he'll sleep every few hours or even sooner."  
  
Pomfrey sighed, a troubled look faded over her, "I don't know anymore, Harry. This virus isn't suppose to affect him because he is young again, but apparently it is. Not the full affects mind you, but one or two symptoms are still in circuit."  
  
"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do?" Harry practically pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. We cannot risk it."  
  
"Hawwy?" Draco cried from across the room.  
  
"Uh... thanks," Harry walked back over to Draco as Pomfrey left, "What?"  
  
Draco didn't answer; he just smiled that child smile. The type that held laughter. Harry shook his head and ruffled Draco's hair.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Draco nodded repeatedly.  
  
"Alright," Harry took a hold of the tray and set one plate on the bed for Draco and took the other for himself. He sat beside Draco who was leaning against the headboard of the bed and began to eat.  
  
Expecting a huge mess to clean up, Harry looked up at Draco. The sight shocked him. Unlike a messy five year old, Draco was careful and clean. There wasn't a trace of anything out of place.  
  
Harry finished eating, setting his plate back on the tray. Draco handed his own plate to Harry, letting him set it with his own salver. Draco smiled in contentment having his stomach full of food. The blonde yawned and blinked a few times.  
  
"Tired again?" Harry asked a little worried. This virus was always making him tired.  
  
Draco nodded his head slightly, closing his little eyes, resting his head against the backboard. Harry got off the bed and took the tray. He followed Pomfrey's earlier route into the back where she was at her desk filing through papers.  
  
Casually she glanced up, "Yes?"  
  
Harry walked over to her, tray in hand, "What should I do with this?"  
  
"Just set it on the table over there," Pomfrey motioned at the piece of furniture to Harry's left, "I'll have one of the house elves come and take it."  
  
"Thank you," Harry set the platter down, "I'm gonna take Draco back to my room. He's tired... again."  
  
Pomfrey stopped shifting through papers, "He's tired again?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly.  
  
"Bring him back up here tomorrow when he's back to his original age."  
  
"I will," Harry turned around heading back out the door but stopped when he almost fell over something. He paused and looked down, there was Draco.  
  
Harry bent down, "What are you doing over here?"  
  
"I-I opened my eyes and you was gone," Draco looked at Harry in some sort of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry pulled the boy in a tight embrace, "I was going to be right back."  
  
Draco fell into Harry's chest sinking into the hug, "Seepy."  
  
"Come on then. Let's get you to bed," Draco clung his arms around Harry's neck as Harry lifted him up.  
  
Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder closing his eyes. Harry stepped out into the corridor and ran right into Snape. Draco popped his eyes open at the sudden jolt and huddled closer to Harry as he saw the dark man hovering over them.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape," Harry muttered.  
  
"Potter," Snape said in his form of greeting, "How is Draco doing?"  
  
"He's doing alright. Just tired at the moment. I was going to take him up to my room and put him to bed."  
  
Harry saw the rigid man slightly sigh having his shoulders relax a bit. His usually emotionless eyes held concern and minor relief. His voice was trying to hide his unusual difference, "And why are you taking him to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"I thought it would be easier to sneak him in then trying to slip through Slytherins."  
  
"Yes, Gryffindors don't usually notice things even when they are right under their nose," Snape glared.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. The man couldn't be nice for two seconds.  
  
"However, even those idiots would notice a sleepy boy in your arms. You might need this," Snape held out something in his hands.  
  
Harry took one look at the offered object and slightly gasped. Snape was returning his invisibility cloak, "How'd you get it?"  
  
"I found it in the infirmary. I assure you, Potter, I would have confiscated it at once, but it seems that this is needed to help Draco."  
  
Harry took his cloak and wrapped it around himself and Draco. The two disappeared and Snape looked as though he was staring at nothing.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry said taking a few steps backward listening to the sound echoing off the stone walls.  
  
Snape must have thought Harry was walking away because Harry was positive the dark professor didn't want him to see what he just saw. Professor Severus Snape had smiled. 


	18. Concrete Angel

~Concrete Angel~  
  
Harry was walking back to Gryffindor Tower in total shock, 'Holy shit! Hell has just froze over! No, it's the apocalypse! Somebody sound the alarm! And look! It's raining frosted fruitcakes!'  
  
He swore somebody could have pushed him over with the slightest breeze. If it wasn't for Draco being in his arms he would probably have been on the floor in shock. Imagine, Snape, THE Snape, the bastard from hell, Mr. No Emotions, had smiled, at HIM! Well, him and Draco, but HIM none the less!  
  
Harry was now staring at the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady. Sighing he lifted the hood of his cloak down revealing his head to a startled picture.  
  
"Where did you come from?!!" the Fat Lady exclaimed.  
  
"Somewhere," Harry could have laughed at the glare he received, "Carmel Apple."  
  
The portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor entrance. Harry threw the cloak back over his head and silently glided into the common room. A few of his old roommates were sitting in chairs, tired after a long day of classes. Hermione was sitting by the fire with yet another book in her hands.  
  
Harry contemplated on going over to her and asking if she found out anything, but the small bundle in his arms made him decide otherwise. He dodged his housemates as he quickly made his way toward his room. Once inside, he breathed a sigh of relief and put his cloak in his trunk along with the small box. Draco had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Harry took out his wand and produced a small bed in the corner of his room. He magically changed Draco's clothes into small pajamas and took him over to the bed. Flipping down the blanket, he carefully set Draco on the mattress hoping to not wake the sleeping boy. Draco continued to sleep peacefully and Harry walked over to his dresser and took out his own sleeping attire. He quickly changed in the bathroom and hopped into bed.  
  
It was early, but the days events just made curling up in bed and falling asleep a good idea. He closed his eyes, lulling himself to sleep. Halfway to dreamland Harry felt a slight pressure on the right side of his bed. He opened his eyes to come face to face with Draco crawling onto his mattress.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Harry whispered, yawning in the process, trying to focus onto the boy.  
  
"I got wonwy," Draco sat down next to Harry, "Can I seep with you?"  
  
Harry smiled, still half asleep, and pulled back the covers. Draco crawled in, instantly snuggling up next to Harry for both warmth and protection against the darkness. Harry wrapped an arm around the boy hoping to comfort him into sleep. Draco yawned in his arms, cuddling closer, relaxing fully.  
  
"Night, Hawwy," Draco breathed through closed eyelids.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco," Harry whispered into the darkness.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed.  
  
"Um... Hawwy?" came the boy's voice, weary and nervous.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wiwl you..." Draco paused; his voice was shaking a little as if afraid, "sing to me?"  
  
Harry was thrown off by the question in general. Draco started to curl up into his protective ball, afraid he said something he shouldn't. Harry had no choice, "Sure."  
  
Draco stopped shaking and cuddled up closer to Harry. Harry smiled. He remembered hearing a song last year on Dudley's radio that reminded him of Draco. Closing his eyes Harry's soft tenor voice sung out into the night.  
  
"He walks to school with the lunch he packed. Nobody knows what he's holdin' back. Wearin' the same robes he wore yesterday. He hides the pain with a sneer on his face."  
  
Draco is sound asleep by now, but Harry continues to sing.  
  
"The teachers wonder but they don't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes he wishes he was never born.  
  
"Through the wind and the rain. He stands hard as a stone. In a world that he can't rise above. But his dreams give him wings, and he flies to a place where he's loved. Concrete Angel.  
  
"Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The servants see, but they ignore the sight. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late.  
  
"Through the wind and the rain. He stands hard as a stone. In a world that he can't rise above. But his dreams give him wings, and he flies to a place where he's loved. Concrete Angel.  
  
A tear seeps down Harry's cheek and drops onto Draco's blond hair.  
  
"A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel boy with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot.  
  
"Through the wind and the rain. He stands hard as a stone. In a world that he can't rise above. But his dreams give him wings, and he flies to a place where he's loved. Concrete Angel.  
  
Caught in the moment, Harry made up his own lyrics and continued.  
  
"A teardrop falls out of place. It begins to run down his pale face. All trust he had will never return. His hope is lost and forever will burn.  
  
"But you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll set you free instead and let your heart soar. I'll release you from this hell that you're in. I won't let you die or let you give in.  
  
"Through the wind and the rain. He stands hard as a stone. In a world that he can't rise above. But his dreams give him wings, and he flies to a place where he's loved. Concrete Angel.  
  
"I'll help you find the hope that you lost. I'll let you know love at any cost. You'll find the place that you flew to. Isn't unreal, but it's me here with you.  
  
"Through the wind and the rain. He stands hard as a stone. In a world that he can't rise above. But his dreams give him wings, and he flies to a place where he's loved. Concrete Angel.  
  
Harry tightened his hold on the little boy, protecting him from everything. He fought the urge to pick him up and run away to free his soul. Another tear cascaded from Harry's eyes as he slowly fell asleep listening to Draco's quiet breathing.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Harry thought he heard a cry through the darkness. Something started to fidget and shake beside him. Slowly, he opened his eyes trying to adjust to the blackness of his room. His gaze settled beside him. Draco was crying.  
  
Harry was fully alert now, "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huwt," Draco cried shaking all over.  
  
Harry sat upright, noting the time on the clock. Midnight. He pulled the little boy into his lap, hugging him tightly. Draco continued to cry harder. Harry's heart lurched knowing he couldn't do anything. All he could do was comfort, "Shh, its ok, Draco. It will pass."  
  
"Ha-wy," Draco choked, tears streaming down his cheek. His voice was growing weaker by the minute. Harry took his wand and made the boy's pajamas bigger knowing what was to come.  
  
Harry held onto the small boy watching him slip into unconsciousness. A few tears were seeping from his own eyes watching as the toddler shook under pain. Draco's skin started to glow bright lighting the dark room as bubbles appeared. Harry continued to hold the boy until he started to grow. His features returning to the familiar ones he knew.  
  
Draco shook as his body returned to its original size, back to seventeen. The process completed as the glow slowly died down and darkness returned. Harry quickly checked for a pulse relieved to find a strong beat. The raven- haired boy gazed over the Draco he knew, taking in the sight he hadn't known he missed so much.  
  
The young Draco he had to take care of had shown him what had made him become what he is. Angry at the world, extremely independent, and completely miserable. Harry's heart went out to the Slytherin now knowing why there was always constant pain in his eyes.  
  
"Remember my promise," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "I'll never leave you."  
  
He had a little more difficulty shifting Draco back under the covers, but he managed. Draco laid still only the slow rising and falling of his chest told Harry he was alive. Harry crawled behind Draco and rested his arm around his waist once again falling back into a sound sleep.  
  
|~*~|  
  
'Tap, tap, tap.'  
  
Slowly, Harry's eyes lifted open as warm sunlight washed over him. He blinked a few times to try to focus on his surroundings. As he looked beside him he inhaled deeply. Draco was back to normal, sleeping like a young angel.  
  
The soft tapping continued. It came from the door penetrating the morning silence. Harry carefully unwrapped his arm from around the blonde, watching as he whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth. He snuck out of bed, tiptoeing to the door. Unlocking it, he cracked his door open and stuck his head out.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," a female voice greeted.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," Harry yawned, "Did you find anything?"  
  
"That's one of the reasons why I'm here," she sighed, "I couldn't find anything. There was nothing in Hogwarts library!"  
  
Harry had figured that much, "So what was the other reason you came to see me?"  
  
Ron came walking up the steps, "Me and Ron wanted to say goodbye."  
  
Harry's eyes grew a bit, "Goodbye? What for?!!"  
  
"Blimy, Harry. Don't you know its Christmas Break? Yesterday was the last day of classes! We're suppose to leave in half an hour!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh..." Harry trailed off. He had just been so busy lately.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry," Ron's smile dropped, "You've had a lot to worry about."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I haven't spent time..."  
  
"Stop right there, Harry James Potter," Hermione interrupted, "Don't you dare apologize. As Ron said, you've had enough on your mind lately."  
  
Harry smiled; he really did have the two greatest friends in the world.  
  
"We have to go, Harry," Hermione sighed, "Pansy told me to tell you and Draco goodbye for her. She's still trying to pack. I told her to do it yesterday, but she doesn't listen."  
  
She gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Ron gave him a brotherly hug, patting him on the back. The two started heading down to the common room.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," Ron called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed, "And tell Draco... we hope to see him better when we return."  
  
Harry watched as the two walked downstairs together until he couldn't see them anymore. Sighing, he walked back inside and closed the door.  
  
Draco was still sleeping peacefully, curled up in the blankets on his right side. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as the blonde's chest rose steadily up then cascaded back down. He shut his eyes listening to the quietness of the room and he could almost swear he could hear Draco's heart beating.  
  
"Harry?" a hoarse voice called out startling him.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, gazing on Draco, whose eyelids were half closed, "Hey, Draco."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well," Harry didn't know where to begin, "What was the last thing you remember?"  
  
Draco thought back, "I remember drinking the potion and a lot of darkness."  
  
"That potion you drank," Harry paused, "turned you back into a child."  
  
"Oh, um, really?" Draco flinched nervously, "Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
Draco relaxed back into the pillow.  
  
"But you, uh, told me about your father locking you in the dungeon."  
  
Draco shot up so fast blood swam in his ears. He yelped in pain as his back seared on fire. Harry was at his side immediately.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"M-My back," Draco hissed.  
  
"Lay back down," Harry helped him back down easing him gently onto the pillow. He saw the worry in the blonde's eyes. "Relax."  
  
Draco blinked his eyes a few times. His back was burning and the feeling was beginning to travel through his body. His muscles started to blaze as if fire was burning through them from the inside out. He could feel every bone in his body beginning to ache as a shot of pain exploded in his head sending jolts of shock to every nerve.  
  
The pain slowly began to die back down and Draco could feel a drop of sweat being brushed away by Harry's finger. His gaze locked with the Gryffindor's and he could see complete concern.  
  
Draco started to grow nervous, 'I told him about my father?! How stupid could I be?!'  
  
However, Harry didn't pressurize on the thought. He seemed more worried about Draco's state of condition, "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Besides everywhere?" Draco gave a painful smirk.  
  
"Sure did miss the sarcasm," Harry put in, "Turn over."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Slowly, and a little bit painfully, Draco managed to turn over onto his stomach. He felt his shirt rise up and two hands creep onto his back. Draco exhaled into the pillow loving the feel of Harry's hands once more. He moaned softly into the silence.  
  
Feeling the Slytherin's smooth skin under his fingers once again was making Harry feel very strange. Surges of emotions shot throughout his veins sinking into his nerves. He had felt like this before, but never so strong!  
  
Harry hadn't known he missed the Slytherin so much. All thoughts of when he couldn't touch him started to drive him wild as they swirled in his mind. Of course, he hadn't thought about this when Draco was five, but now that he was back to normal, an untamed spirit began to sink into his soul.  
  
The Gryffindor grew a sly smirk across his face, "You know Draco; you were cute when you were little."  
  
Draco moved his head so his mouth was free from the pillow, "What do you mean 'were'?"  
  
"Exactly as I mean; you 'were' cute," Harry smiled knowing Draco couldn't see.  
  
"What? I'm ugly now?" Draco huffed.  
  
"And what makes you say that?" Harry started to giggle under his breath. It was so easy to annoy the blonde it wasn't even funny. Well, yes it was.  
  
"You said that!"  
  
"No, I said you were cute when you were little."  
  
"Doesn't that mean past tense? As in cute then ugly now? So you must think I'm ugly," Draco sulked  
  
"That's not necessarily what I think," Harry moved his hands up to around Draco's shoulders, pressing firmly into the soft flesh.  
  
"Well then what the hell do you mean, Potter?!!" Draco snapped getting a little irritated.  
  
"Potter?" Harry stopped moving his hands and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry," Draco grumbled, "So what the hell do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you were cute then, but..." Harry continued to run his fingers through the flesh he was exposed to. He leaned over the bed getting really close to Draco's ear and in a soft, seductive voice Harry whispered, "you are sexy now."  
  
Harry felt the muscles underneath him visually tense and watched as the tip of Draco's ears turned from pale white, to a soft pink, to a blazing red. He very well doubted it was because of anger, too. Harry seemed to take this as a sign to continue.  
  
Using his Gryffindor bravery and boldness he lifted himself on his bed and threw his leg over Draco, straddling his ass. A sharp intake from the boy beneath him made Harry simper.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Draco swallowed. He tried to bend his head behind him so he could see what Harry was doing, but his neck wouldn't cooperate. All he could do was feel the Gryffindor's hands kneading his back causing the pain to die away. In fact, Draco could hardly feel the pain at all, but maybe it was from shock.  
  
Harry didn't answer him making the boy under him even more nervous. He was enjoying being in control of the situation for once, not to mention in control of Draco period.  
  
"Just relax," Harry's voice grew heavy. He raised the shirt up to Draco's neck exposing his back entirely. Leaning across the smooth muscles he began to leave light, fluttery kisses trailing up his spine.  
  
"H-Harry?" Draco swallowed, or rather gulped quite nervously. His breathing was beginning to waver and started coming out in short, ragged breaths. He swore blood was rushing from every part of his body right toward his groin. If only Harry knew what he was doing to him.  
  
"Shh," Harry breathed in between kisses, "Let me enjoy this."  
  
Draco smirked, "What about me?"  
  
"Feel free to enjoy it too," Harry started kissing the base of Draco's neck loving as the small hairs started to prickle upward. He felt the Slytherin shudder and small goosebumps rose on his skin.  
  
Draco began melting into Harry completely giving into the sensation. No one has ever made him feel like this before: so wanted, so needed. A small thought of this seeming wrong flickered through his mind.  
  
/It isn't wrong./  
  
'You know, I'm beginning to like you.'  
  
/I grow on you./  
  
'This can't be wrong. Something that feels so good just can't be. Right?' Draco felt another kiss along his right shoulder, 'Right.' And he believed himself.  
  
Harry nipped at Draco's shoulder sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. Sensations ran from his head right down to his toes. He felt Harry snake his tongue up along his neck sucking at the skin.  
  
Harry completely tore off the only piece of cloth that was separating him from the wanting of full exposure of Draco's upper body. He threw the useless material aside, having it land somewhere on the floor. His tongue lavished the new taste each of its buds was receiving. Draco tasted like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was sweet, but unlike any sugar.  
  
The Gryffindor ran his hands to Draco's sides, careful as to not tickle him. He maneuvered Draco over onto his back so he was now staring into his beautiful silvery-blue eyes.  
  
'How could anyone think that his eyes are gray?' Harry thought staring deep within them, 'That is definitely silver.'  
  
Draco stared back at Harry watching him with mild curiosity. Weird how all pain had just vanished into thin air as if nothing was wrong. Harry seemed to be in a trance just gazing at him. Draco watched as Harry's sea green eyes shaded to a deep forest, growing intense.  
  
Mesmerized by Draco's eyes, Harry drew closer. A faint mew sound came from the Slytherin's throat as Harry crashed his lips onto his. The Gryffindor brought his hands up running them along Draco's neck going up to his face, deepening the kiss. Draco's hands snaked their way up to raven hair, tangling through the wild mane. All the time, both boys getting lost in the other's touches, caresses.  
  
Years of tension, pressure, stress, and yearning for one another came pouring out for both boys. Emotions swirled around each other, twisting until neither of the teenagers could separate one from the other, or whose was whose.  
  
It felt as if lightning had just shocked the two of them, sending jolts of raging hot electricity coursing through their veins. Feelings numbed, minds blanked, common sense was long forgotten, reality was left far behind, only the true sense of raw human passion was left surging through both boys.  
  
Draco closed his eyes grabbing the back of Harry's head and forcing it even closer trying to deepen the kiss. Both boys were trying to get everything from the other. Draco felt Harry's tongue lick at his lips having teeth lightly nip with it causing Draco to lose even more control. He parted his lips feeling a tongue instantly slide right into his mouth dominating his own, claiming its territory.  
  
Draco smiled into Harry's lips as the raven-hair's tongue caressed his own, tickling it on the sides. Draco fought his own battle almost laughing as his tongue dueled with the invader, a very welcomed invader.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Harry pulled back vaguely, breathing heavily and slightly red. Draco shivered as deep green eyes focused onto his own as though they were searching into his soul, reading his very thoughts.  
  
Harry lowered himself back down brushing his lips casually against Draco's. He moved down to the blonde's jawbone sketching it in languid kisses and light nips trailing to Draco's neck where he began to assault his left ear with his lips and teeth.  
  
Draco moaned in pleasure, "Harry."  
  
Harry lightly sucked at Draco's skin moving down the side of his throat. His hands moved to the Slytherin's chest while his lips continued to kiss down to his collarbone. Draco shivered as Harry's hands rounded to his sides, he had never known such a delicate touch was possible, and he knew that it would be his touch that would drive him crazy.  
  
Harry roamed downward leaving kisses across his chest. His mouth moved to attack Draco's left nipple slightly biting it, feeling as the sensitive skin perked. A shocked gasp from above made Harry smirk as the hands in his hair tightened their grip. The Gryffindor continued across the blonde's chest giving the same attention to the other nipple, licking painfully slow across the pink flesh.  
  
Harry felt Draco's erection grind into his stomach. The raven-haired smiled knowing it was him who was making the Slytherin's body react in such a way. His own body reacted in same, but he was not here to pleasure himself, at least not right now. He was here to capture the blonde, make him feel wanted; needed. Shifting his body, Harry moved his hand, rubbing it over the bulge in Draco's pants.  
  
Draco moaned, too stimulated in pleasure to form any words on his lips. As far as he was concerned, he was lost in his own world where only he and Harry existed. He still felt Harry's tongue assaulting his body, sliding down toward his stomach. Dizziness came with sensations as his breathing shorted to quick, ragged breaths. He tried to battle the war raging on in his body. Control was losing and strength was fading. Draco had to use all his might trying to make this last as long as possible.  
  
Harry moved his hands to Draco's hips. His eyes focused upward on Draco's face watching as the boy twisted his head in pleasure and pure bliss. Harry centered his attention back to the flesh underneath him. He dipped his tongue into Draco's bellybutton loving as Draco tried to buck his hips up. Harry forced Draco back onto the bed as his hands came up to trace the skin right above the blonde's pants.  
  
Draco shivered as Harry sent goosebumps throughout his body. That touch was going to be the end of him yet. Draco swore Harry was trying to torture him, kill him slowly, but this was the only way to die.  
  
Shudders were felt from Draco as they entered Harry's body. Harry slid a finger below the elastic of the pajamas, enjoying as the blonde wriggled under his touch. Slowly, Harry snaked all eight fingers from both hands underneath the cloth, the palm of each hand resting on a hip.  
  
Leisurely, Harry drug pants and boxers down watching as each inch of newly exposed flesh was uncovered to him until the annoyance had reached Draco's ankles and pushed off, being thrown carelessly over next to the shirt.  
  
Draco was lost in sensation. Every thought or emotion was tangled into one another causing chaos and confusion. Nothing made sense and he couldn't tell what was happening anymore. Simple questions seemed the hardest to answer. Was it day or night? The light in the room made it easy enough to see, but maybe it was a lamp. Was he hot or cold? He was sure sweating enough to be hot, but then why was he shivering? Was this heaven or hell? The pure bliss of pleasure made it seem as if he was in heaven, but the slow agonizing torture of waiting made it seem like hell. Then again, he didn't care. Harry was here sending him on a ride like he had never felt before and that was all he knew and cared about.  
  
Harry's hands crept up Draco's inner thighs feeling as muscles tightened in both anticipation and anxiousness. He grasped Draco's cock softly watching as the blonde shook under his touch. Harry smiled slowly moving his hand up and down feeling the sensitive flesh in his hands.  
  
Draco blindly grabbed at the sheets, arching his back, rearing his hips into the air. Harry had to force Draco back down onto the bed, placing his free hand on the Slytherin's hips to keep him from moving.  
  
Harry moved his mouth right above Draco's member, kissing the tip, smearing the little droplets of precum around his lips. He snaked his tongue out tasting the warm substance, licking around the head of Draco's cock.  
  
Draco shuddered, gasping for breath, trying to breathe deeply to get oxygen into his air-deprived lungs. But the harder Draco tried to breathe, the tighter his throat became and the dryer his mouth got. He licked at his lips trying to moisten them, but only rewarded his tongue of getting even more arid.  
  
He couldn't stop shaking. Every time Harry came even close to touching him he would tremble. Now, having the Gryffindor's mouth right on his erection was just too much. Draco grasped the sheets until his knuckles began to turn white feeling as Harry's tongue slowly started to slide down his shaft then lick back up.  
  
Draco tightened his eyes and moaned, feeling as if he could die right then and there, 'I have been taught self-control since before I could walk and have done so for seventeen years. How in the hell can one person, Harry Potter for fucks sake, make it all just vanish into thin air?!!'  
  
Harry began to swallow Draco, engulfing his mouth over the blonde's hard erection, sending pulsating waves of pleasure to every nerve in his body.  
  
'Who cares?' Draco inhaled deeply trying to breathe.  
  
Harry held Draco in his mouth for a moment, torturing the blonde, using his tongue to further the torment. He hummed causing the vibrations to make Draco wiggle wildly. Harry still forced him down onto the bed using both hands now. He slowly moved his mouth back up then down again repeating the motion, watching as Draco squirmed with every movement.  
  
Harry began bobbing his head rapidly, feeling Draco's body grow even more rigid, straining not to give out. The Gryffindor smiled evilly as his right hand moved down to massage the blonde's balls. Draco couldn't hold out any longer.  
  
"Harry!" Draco cried just as he came, finally able to thrust his hips upward.  
  
Warm liquid shot into Harry's mouth and he greedily swallowed it as if he would never eat again, careful to not spill a single drop. Draco now laid back on the bed completely flaccid, breathing in short quick gasps. Harry released the blonde from his mouth and slowly continued to kiss his way back up, only stopping at Draco's collarbone to give it a soft nip.  
  
He kissed Draco softly letting him taste himself on Harry's lips. Harry pulled back a little watching Draco's soft face. He was completely at peace resting his muscles. His cheeks were tinted a pinkish-red as he inhaled slowly trying to catch his breath. Harry had never seen him look so beautiful.  
  
Draco finally fluttered his eyes open to be staring right into Harry's whose had lost the intense forest green color and had returned to a soft emerald. The two stayed like that for a moment watching each other intently.  
  
Harry smirked, "So did you enjoy?"  
  
Draco chuckled, "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh, I think that you think I'm a crazed sex god who has been sent from heaven to save you."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "You wish."  
  
The raven-haired smiled and brushed his lips once more against the Slytherin's, "Ok, I confess, I'm just a normal sex god."  
  
Draco shook his head snickering to himself, "You were always full of yourself, weren't you?"  
  
"Eh," Harry shrugged his shoulders finally collapsing on top of Draco burying his head in the nape of his neck. He lifted his head and tilted it to the side, "You smell good."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Draco shifted his head downward so he could look at the raven-haired.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you smell good."  
  
"And what do I smell like?"  
  
Harry moved back down to Draco's neck and inhaled his sent, "I don't know. You just smell like... like you."  
  
Draco kissed the top of Harry's head, "Well that's a relief. Heaven forbid if I start to smell like you."  
  
Harry looked at Draco giving him a funny look raising his eyebrow, "Ha ha."  
  
Draco smirked and kissed Harry on the nose. A small grumbling noise could be heard from below. Draco laughed, "Hungry?"  
  
Harry tinted pink, "Must be."  
  
"While I go take a shower why don't you go down to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No, I just need a shower."  
  
Harry kissed Draco one more time before slowly moving off of him, "Alright."  
  
The Gryffindor moved toward his closet and pulled out a robe. He walked in the bathroom and quickly changed wanting to get to the hall and back. Draco was still sitting on the bed waiting for him.  
  
"Mind if I borrow some clothes?" Draco asked still laying on the bed.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be back. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Harry grabbed his wand and put it inside his robes.  
  
"Yea," Draco sat up staring at the raven-haired teen.  
  
"Alright," Harry opened the door and took a step outside, "I'll be back."  
  
Draco nodded and Harry shut the door heading down the stairs. The Christmas decorations were finally put up in the common room, but it was quite empty. Apparently everyone had already gone to board the train to go home. Harry sighed. Home, a place where he always wanted to go to. Then he thought of Draco, maybe he was already home. The halls of Hogwarts have sort of been his home for seven years and family was just people you enjoyed spending time with and cared about. Both applied with Draco and he thought about the ring locked in his trunk.  
  
Harry sighed and opened the entrance slipping out into the hall. He walked to the Great Hall, opening the doors, watching as it lit up with decorations. The ceiling was showing that it was finally snowing outside.  
  
'Ok, when did they have the decorations put up?' Harry thought. He took a seat at the small empty table that put everyone together at Christmas. Instantly, his plate filled with food and his goblet with pumpkin juice and he began to eat.  
  
Harry stuffed himself till he was full, enjoying the silence of the Great Hall. He leaned back in the chair completely full. Harry could feel a small presence in the room and a hand fell onto his right shoulder. The Gryffindor jumped out of his seat in surprise and turned around, wand poised, ready to strike. He came face to face with a smirking Snape.  
  
"Jumpy, Potter?" Snape glared eyeing the Gryffindor.  
  
Harry smiled inwardly, glad that he grew over the years. His professor didn't seem so fearsome when you could stare at him eye-to-eye. "You'd have jump too if you were snuck up on."  
  
"I would have never been snuck up upon in the first place."  
  
Harry didn't know whether to be annoyed by his professor's arrogance or laugh.  
  
"Your presence is required in the Headmaster's office. So get going, Potter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Snape started to get annoyed, "He wants to speak to you."  
  
"How did you know I'd be here?"  
  
Snape's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "Stop asking questions, Potter, and move! But if you have to know Dumbledore said you'd be here."  
  
Harry shook his head walking out of the hall with Snape following. The two walked to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and climbed the already opened stairs up to the door. Harry knocked and a simple, "Come in," was heard.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked in having Snape close it as he followed. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, the twinkle completely gone from his eyes, and someone sat in the chair facing away from them.  
  
"Please be seated," Dumbledore said to the two, "Harry, sit on the couch."  
  
Harry sat on the couch away from the other person and Snape sat between them in another chair. The Gryffindor got a good look at the individual. He had short, messed up brown hair and a pale complexion. His eyes were light brown with a dim look and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. His build was stocky, but Harry didn't have to guess that it wasn't from weight, but muscles. There were a few bruises around his left eye and on his cheekbones.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore rubbed at his eyes. Harry had never seen him looked so stressed and tired and he wondered what this was all about, "I've called you up here for Draco's sake."  
  
Harry's muscles tensed and he sat straight up.  
  
"I don't believe he should be here because that would just put him in more mental pain."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "What's going on?"  
  
"Harry, remember about two nights ago?"  
  
Of course he remembered that night. He had been awoken by that dream and found Draco missing. Something told him to go look for him and luckily he had. He remembered how scared he felt when he first saw Draco being attacked and how much anger had poured through his veins as he himself attacked the assaulter.  
  
Harry thought and placed two and two together; Charlie Stucker. The boy in the chair was Charlie Stucker! He clenched his fists together and stuck them to his sides trying his hardest to control his now raging anger.  
  
"Now, Harry, under the circumstances, Professor Snape and I have made the decision to expel Mr. Stucker here..."  
  
Something inside Harry snapped. Forgetting all about his wand he lunged out of his chair and smacked straight into Charlie. The boy fought back and the two began to tumble around the room. Harry swiftly punched the Slytherin square in the jaw, splitting his lip. He retaliated by throwing Harry off of him with his legs right into the wall. Harry pounce back on top going right back to his face.  
  
"Stupefy!" Snape bellowed as the two teens got hit, freezing their motions.  
  
Harry just glared as Snape pulled him off and sat, or rather threw him back onto the couch. Dumbledore put Charlie back into the chair. The two glared at each other from where they sat.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair, not angry, but not amused either, "If we have to keep you two immobilized to listen to me then we shall do it, but you will hear me out. Now as I was saying, Mr. Stucker will be expelled. The train has been held up so we can send him home. We are wasting the students' time not to mention their families so we will make this as quickly as possible. Harry, I just wanted to inform you of Mr. Stucker's removal and Professor Snape will escort him to the train. You will notify Mr. Malfoy upon this information. It will also be his decision whether or not to press charges as well."  
  
Harry tried to nod, but forgot he was still frozen solid. Snape removed the curse warily, liking the fact that he couldn't speak. Harry sat rigidly trying to control his anger.  
  
"You may leave now," Dumbledore prompted Harry to the door.  
  
Harry got up and soundlessly walked out of Dumbledore's office. He walked through the corridors thinking.  
  
'If only I hadn't been stunned! I wanted to smash that mother fucker's head in!' Harry let out a frustrated grunt. He arrived back at the Fat Lady portrait, "Carmel Apple."  
  
The portrait pretty much ignored him and just opened, letting Harry through. Harry stormed up the steps taking them two at a time and headed inside his room.  
  
"Draco?" Harry called out. He didn't receive an answer. The bathroom door was still closed.  
  
Harry walked up to it and knocked, putting his ear to the door, "Draco?"  
  
Harry started to get a little nervous when he didn't get a reply. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock, "Alohomora." The bathroom door unlocked with a click and Harry opened it.  
  
Harry gasped at the sight. Draco was barely sitting against the far wall, half dressed, with his eyes closed. Harry shot over to him, crouching down, immediately taking Draco's right hand.  
  
"Draco? Come on, Draco, open your eyes!" Harry choked franticly.  
  
Draco coughed and barely cracked his eyes open, "H-Harry?" His voice sounded so weak.  
  
"Draco, what happened?!!" Harry practically shouted making Draco wince. He noted that and tried to speak calmly, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt really tired all of a sudden and I couldn't stand up anymore," Draco's voice was fading.  
  
"No, no, no, Draco. Look at me, open your eyes! We have to go see Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
Sweat rolled down Draco's face pooling into his eyes and dripping off his chin onto his bare chest. He slit his eyes back open trying to stay conscious.  
  
Harry picked Draco up into his arms carrying him out of his bedroom and down to the common room. He opened the entrance and slipped out almost slamming the door closed with his feet.  
  
The Fat Lady started shouting at him about slamming doors, but he ignored it and rushed to the hospital wing.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Try and stay awake!" Harry whispered into his arms.  
  
A low grunt was his reply.  
  
He flew through the door and startled Pomfrey in the process. "Harry, what in Merlin's name..." she saw Draco and didn't finish her sentence, "Oh dear. Get him on the bed!"  
  
Harry laid Draco on the bed, watching as Pomfrey came over with a wet cloth. She placed it on top of the blond's forehead. Harry grabbed onto Draco's hand squeezing it a little.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Stay with me."  
  
Draco barely opened his eyes, giving a very weak grunt.  
  
Pomfrey was bustling about, pouring and mixing different potions. She brought it over to Draco, "Harry, tilt his head up."  
  
"He's not suppose to have any potions!"  
  
"There aren't any options left. We need to try something! Now tilt his head up!"  
  
Harry complied and slid his hand under Draco's neck lifting his head. Pomfrey put the beaker up to Draco's lips and poured the contents in, watching as he slowly swallowed. Draco's breathing slowly grew back to normal and he started to relax. His eyes closed all the way slowly slipping out of reality.  
  
Pomfrey saw Harry's anxious glance, "Don't worry. It looks like he'll be fine. I put a mild sleeping draft in there to settle him down."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"What a thing to happen near Christmas," Pomfrey whispered to herself, but Harry overheard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Christmas is tomorrow," she saw the bemused look on his face, "Didn't you know that?"  
  
"I thought it was Monday! My friends just went home on the train today!"  
  
"There was a problem with the train and they just fixed it, but if my memory still serves me, Christmas is tomorrow."  
  
Harry racked through his brain. He could have sworn it was Monday! Had he been so busy that he even forgot about Christmas? Harry's gaze focused back on Draco's sleeping form. Everything had been so upside-down lately, maybe he really did lose track of time. So, Christmas was tomorrow.  
  
Harry sat down in the chair beside the bed staring blankly at Draco. Fear washed over him like it never had before. Not even when he faced Voldemort after his resurrection with his own blood or even when he was three and was locked in the cupboard for almost a week. This didn't even compare.  
  
Pomfrey shuffled off somewhere into the back again giving Harry a little privacy. She marked the empty expression in his eyes she had so often seen in times of crisis and have learned from experiences that those are best handled alone.  
  
Harry continued to stare blankly, watching nothing and no one, getting lost in his own thoughts, trying to sort out every mixed up feeling, emotion, thought, everything, 'Draco, what is happening? A week ago I could have very well hexed you to no end.'  
  
The Gryffindor chuckled inwardly, 'Wasn't it just about two weeks ago that you and I were in detention together for fighting in the hallway outside Snape's room? I remember that. You have a good right hook.  
  
'Detention. I remember you sneering at me... In fact... every time I looked up you were sneering at me... staring at me. How long has this been going on? Were you always staring at me?  
  
'Then Friday night came along. I saw you walk in the door and almost got up to hit you square in the face. I thought you only came just to piss me off, but even you wouldn't swallow your pride and step foot in Gryffindor Tower just to tick me off. Funny how when the game ended I couldn't stop touching my lips to feel if they were even still there. And all because of you.  
  
'Then in a matter of one week. One week. You have managed to reach into my heart where nobody has even dared try to go. How can I explain what you do to me every time you kiss me, touch me, even just look at me? Nobody has ever made me feel this way before. Draco, please, you have to get better.'  
  
Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand, 'Not after what we've gone through. Not after what we've changed. Of all the years we've chose to fight and now we finally stopped, now is when I don't know if it will be forever? I will not lose you, not now, not ever. Draco, there is someone in this world that cares for you. Please, Draco, get better.'  
  
Harry took a deep breath focusing intently on Draco's sleeping face, 'Its only been a week. One week. But, Draco... I think... I think I'm falling in love with you.'  
  
With that thought echoing through his head, Harry tilted his head downward and lifted Draco's hand to his forehead and prayed to God he would be alright.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: The song is 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. Yes, I changed a few of the lyrics to fit Draco more and be more Harry Potter related and the last few versus are mine. I hope nobody minds. Please don't sue me! I'm NOT making any money on this. It was purely for entertainment. But if anyone has a problem with it I'll change the lyrics to the original or take it down completely.  
  
Ok, so by now everyone knows that this chapter was slashy. I was having a hard time writing it because I'm only fourteen and haven't had sex (and I don't plan to for a long, long while) so I don't really know what's going on. If anyone would like to make a suggestion or anything feel free to tell me! And I know it took me forever to put up this chapter! Sorry, last few weeks of school and I've been busy, but this chapter is longer so hopefully you guys can forgive me! 


	19. Brutal Memories

~Brutal Memories~  
  
Pomfrey peeked out of her office door seeing Harry still staring very intently at Draco and holding his hand. Four hours, four hours he had been like that. The boy hadn't moved since he got there. She thought he would go crazy soon if Draco didn't get better. She sighed and started to proceed toward the Gryffindor with the tray of food she held in her hands.  
  
"Harry, dear," she spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
Harry looked up, startled to see someone standing over him. His gaze turned to Madam Pomfrey before returning to rest over Draco.  
  
Her voice spoke softly, "You have to eat."  
  
"Not hungry," Harry grunted.  
  
Pomfrey set the tray on the table beside Harry already knowing it would not be touched. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and turned to leave.  
  
Harry hardly noticed the nurse's presence leave. His focus was casted upon Draco as he watched the blonde breathe. A few loose strands of silvery- blond hair fell from behind his ear. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand trying to reassure himself that he was still there.  
  
A small whimper came deep within Draco's throat as his head started tossing from side to side. Harry stood up looming over the Slytherin, watching as sweat began to accumulate on his forehead. Long sounding cries pierced Harry's ear.  
  
"Draco, wake up," Harry lightly shook the blonde's shoulders.  
  
Draco tossed a few more times, jerking his hand from Harry's grasp. A sharp intake was heard and he snapped his eyes open looking strangely into Harry's eyes. Harry bent over him watching as the blonde's eyes grew wide. Draco backed away from Harry moving toward the end of the bed.  
  
"Draco?" Harry looked into his eyes, "Draco? What's wrong?"  
  
Draco slid off the bed keeping it between him and Harry. His voice was barely a whisper, "Leave me alone."  
  
"What?" Harry started to walk around the side of the bed trying to get closer to the fleeing Slytherin. Draco just walked backward keeping his distance.  
  
"Stay back!" Draco's voice sounded strained and worn-down, almost as if he had been screaming nonstop.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks watching as Draco practically started to climb up the wall. He grew anxious, "Draco, please. What is going on?!"  
  
Harry saw something in Draco's eyes that he had never seen before and he knew right then and there he never wanted to see it again. A mixture of pure fear and hatred that was so strong it sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Draco?" Harry took one more step toward the shivering teen.  
  
"No, don't!" Draco screamed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came rushing in seeing the scene unfold before her eyes, "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know!" Harry's voice was beginning to waver.  
  
Draco sunk to the floor curling up into a tight ball flinching horribly as if he was being hit repeatedly. Harry sunk to his knees grabbing Draco by the shoulders trying to stop him from moving.  
  
Harry could barely make out the strained words, but what he heard scared him half to death.  
  
"Please stop, Father. I'll do anything you ask. Just please stop," Draco's words were barely above a whisper and tears began to run down his face.  
  
Harry scooped the boy up into his arms, cradling him in his lap on the floor, rocking him gently back and forth as he wiggled under his grasp. He smoothed back his hair tucking it behind his ears. Slowly, Draco fell back asleep in the Gryffindor's arms.  
  
Harry looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "What happened?"  
  
"Hallucinations! He's delirious!"  
  
"From the virus?!"  
  
Pomfrey shook her head, "I think it's an aftereffect from the potion he took."  
  
Harry got so angry that he started to shake and became visibly red, "It was from the potion?!! I told you he wasn't suppose to have anything!"  
  
"If I hadn't given him the potion he might still be convulsing!"  
  
"No, now he's just delirious! That is so much better!"  
  
The tips of Pomfrey's ears turned pink. She huffed before stalking right out of the infirmary, too mad to say anything, and too smart to know when to leave.  
  
Harry watched as Pomfrey stomped out of the room. He hadn't known what had gotten into him. He had never yelled at a faculty member of Hogwarts like that, besides Snape. Something just kind of snapped inside of him and he just turned his anger out on the nearest person.  
  
Draco struggled in his arms, again taking Harry's attention to fall back on him. Now he knew why he was so angry. Draco was having hallucinations, but what hurt the most was he was seen as Lucius. The man he hated the most.  
  
He picked himself off the floor cradling Draco in his arms. Harry carefully set the Slytherin back into the bed caressing his cheek with his hand. As soon as he pulled away, Draco began to toss and turn again. Harry returned putting a hand on his shoulder watching as the blonde gripped his hand in his own as he relaxed.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed twisting himself so one leg was on the bed and the other was dangling off the side. Draco turned over and cuddled into his side. Harry flipped his other leg up and moved his body so he was laying down beside Draco.  
  
Draco curled up to Harry's side resting a hand on the raven-hair's torso as his face snuggled into the Gryffindor's neck.  
  
Draco murmured, "Harry," and the dark-haired boy smiled.  
  
Harry moved his arm to around Draco's back, holding him in his arms as his eyelids slowly drooped. The morning sun came through the windows creating a light haze over his eyes that lulled him to sleep in no time.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes looking out at the hazing visions of the infirmary. Draco was still wrapped tightly to his side, barely moving.  
  
The Gryffindor was about to shut his eyes again, but a presence in the room made him turn his head. A dark figure stood looming over the two boys. Harry rubbed his eyes and squinted trying to process the image to his brain. What he saw kind of surprised him.  
  
Professor Snape was standing stiff as a stone as usual looking at them. No, he was watching them. His thick, black eyes pierced over the boys making Harry try to sit up, but found it impossible with Draco sleeping on him more then the mattress.  
  
Snape just nodded and raised his wand poising it at Harry. The Gryffindor felt his eyelids grow increasingly heavy and watched as the colors faded into a black void of nothingness.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Harry yawned and tried to stretch, but found his arms were still pinned down. He opened his eyes to see himself still curled around Draco. The Gryffindor smiled.  
  
He had a strange dream. He dreamt that Snape had been watching the two of them sleep. There he was just looming over the two of them and then the dream vanished. But, why would Snape just be staring at them? Harry put the thoughts to the back of his head answering any questions with 'it was just a dream'.  
  
Something caught his attention, it was dark. It seemed to just process in his brain, but it was night. What time was it? Harry looked over at a clock that read 10:30.  
  
'How had I slept so long? I wasn't even tired and I slept all through the day!' Harry paused to recollect his thoughts, 'In that dream Snape raised his wand at me. That's ridiculous! It was just a dream!'  
  
Harry moved his free arm across his robes over toward Draco, but something bumped his hand. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a box. Harry didn't need to see to know what it was. It was the ring.  
  
The Gryffindor was certainly puzzled now, 'I know I put this in my trunk! I must be going crazy!'  
  
Harry put the box back into his pocket, 'Unless, maybe Snape could have put it in my pocket? No, that's foolish. I kept it in my protected trunk and nobody knows the passwords but me! Then how in the hell did it end up in my pocket?!!'  
  
A murmured stir brought Harry out of his thoughts. Draco started to slightly squirm, breathing deeply. Harry laid still; half wishing Draco would wake, but also fearing that he would be delusional if he did.  
  
Draco inhaled and opened his eyes, "Harry?"  
  
Harry breathed out the breath he had been holding in, "Yeah."  
  
Draco just tightened his hold on the Gryffindor, "Thanks."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow, "For what?"  
  
Draco gave no explanation, but Harry felt he didn't need one. He knew what Draco meant. That was the kind of thanks that meant thanks for being here.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered into the darkness. He knew this was a delicate subject, but he thought this was something Draco should get off his chest, "Please, tell me about what your home is like."  
  
The blonde stiffened, but Harry kept his hold on him so he could not squirm away, "Please, Draco." Harry didn't know why he needed to know, but something just told him he did.  
  
A long period of silence rang out into the air. Draco's breathing became a steady rhythm again and Harry thought he had fallen back asleep until a whispered voice spoke out.  
  
"I don't have a home," Draco felt the urge to go hide behind his snide remarks, but Harry's comforting hug made him think different. He couldn't hide this forever, and maybe Harry would understand. "When I was little my father did throw me down in the dungeon when I was 'misbehaving'. At the time I thought it was for my own good. I thought it was my fault why I was being treated as such. I got thrown down there for small things, not paying attention, not coming when I first was called even though I actually didn't hear him, talking when I wasn't talked to. I think I got thrown down there once for tripping over my shoelace."  
  
Harry could feel his anger rising, but he knew it wasn't the time to get angry. Especially not now, "Your father is a Death Eater." Harry stated this as a fact as opposed to a question.  
  
"Yes. He has been ever since I could remember. Usually, I got thrown back downstairs or locked up in my room when there was a meeting at the manor, but I still remember this one time so clearly when I was fairly young and my father forgot all about me. I was left to myself as I sat quietly in a chair, watching as men in white masks and black robes I had never seen before enter through the front door. My father was coming in my direction, but seemed to busy to notice I was there. Fearing of being locked in a room I hid behind the couch.  
  
"The meeting started and I peeked out behind the couch unseen from where I was, but I could see everything. The group of men were talking about Voldemort. I never knew who he was, but I overheard my father talking nonstop about whom he was and his followers. He talked about it in such a grand way he even made me want to follow him too, but I was oblivious as to what he was talking about. All he talked about was the great power he had and the wealth he shared, but that wasn't what I saw at the meeting.  
  
"A little girl about as old as I was then, about six, was brought before the gathered men. She looked so frightened and was visibly shaking. Her eyes were bright red and she looked like she had stopped crying only because she was too weak to let the tears build in her eyes. I was confused as to why the men were laughing at the broken girl. What I saw wasn't worth laughing at. She was pale and had long blond hair from what I could tell underneath the crusted red blood. There were bruises all over where her skin was visible. She sat huddled in a small ball on the rug, hugging her knees to her chest weakly, almost as if she had no strength to sit up."  
  
Draco stopped, almost as if he couldn't go on with what he was saying. Harry hugged him closer to his chest. Draco inhaled and continued, his voice getting weaker.  
  
"Three men started to kick her and a few others were throwing her on the floor. Each in turn laughing and enjoying the brutal treatment the girl was receiving. As she laid on the floor, finally being left alone, her eyes caught mine. I saw so much pain and fear in her eyes it almost made me start to cry, but I couldn't. I was too scared myself.  
  
"One of the Death Eaters must have followed the little girl's gaze because he started to walk over to where I was. I was alarmed and hid myself back behind the couch, but all he did was stand in front of the hole I was in and continued the meeting with his back to me.  
  
"I heard the words 'Avada Kedavra' and a sharp, high-pitched scream that burned its way into my head and down into my soul. I just sat there and curled up into my own little ball between the couch and the wall squeezing my eyes tight listening as men laughed.  
  
"I don't know how long I hid behind that couch, but I didn't come out on my own. I was grabbed by my shirt and pulled out. The meeting must have been over because there wasn't anyone there except for the man who pulled me out from my hiding space. I stared in fear, but the man just pulled me to his chest and rocked me back and forth.  
  
"He must have been at the manor before because he knew his way to my room. He sat on my bed and just held me as I cried and shook in his arms. I cried for the little girl. She had seemed so frightened.  
  
"It was a wonder when I stopped crying that I didn't try to run away from the man. He himself had on a white mask and black robes, but I had never been held before and didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms. He took off his mask and I saw the stranger. He had a pale face and neck-length black hair. His features were those I had never seen before. Instead of the usual malice I got from my father or the distant looks I got from my mother I saw patience and kindness. He sort of smiled at me to reassure me that everything was alright and I felt as if it was. After I was done sobbing into his chest he set me on my bed and left. I had nightmares for years about that little girl and the man wishing he would come back, but he never did.  
  
"It wasn't until years later that I knew that man saved my life. He had hidden me from view from the rest of the Death Eaters. And it wasn't until I came to Hogwarts that I knew who the man with the black hair was. Imagine to my surprise when I found out it was Professor Snape."  
  
Harry didn't know if he should have been shocked or not. He was stunned to an extent, but it just wasn't as surprising as he thought it would have been.  
  
Harry drew the blonde even closer into him. Draco had seen a lot when he was so young. It made him frustrated that he couldn't make the bad memories go away.  
  
"So what happened when you realized it was Snape?"  
  
Draco thought back to first year, "When I first saw him, it didn't mean anything. I didn't notice who he was. But then it hit me after classes were over and I was in my dormitory. After I realized who he was I made my way to his chambers and knocked on the door. When he opened it he was kind of moody like he is in class."  
  
"Moody?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Ok, he was being a down right bastard."  
  
Harry smirked, "Better."  
  
"Anyway, so I was kind of frightened of him like most first years normally are. He didn't seem like the man who had held me that night five years ago. I almost turned around and ran back to the common room, but something made me stay put. I think it was his eyes.  
  
"After asking me what I wanted three times he got sick of me standing there and pulled me into the room. I sat on a chair and he waited patiently until I found my voice. It was his patience that made me speak. I would love to have a picture of his face as I told him about that night. He hadn't recognized me as supposed. I thanked him for saving my life and pretty much left after that."  
  
"So that's why Snape likes you best."  
  
Draco chuckled, "That's why."  
  
"God, Draco, and all this time I thought..."  
  
"That I was a spoiled brat?"  
  
"Well, kind of."  
  
"Now you know the truth."  
  
The words came so suddenly and seemed to slip out that Harry almost hadn't realized he said them, "I love you."  
  
Draco's body went stiff and rigid under Harry's grasp. He didn't say anything and the silence felt like an eternity to the Gryffindor. Harry was growing anxious, afraid he shouldn't have said that, but it wasn't his fault! It just slipped out!  
  
Finally, Draco lifted up his head and, now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark, gazed into Harry's. He stared in almost pure disbelief, but Harry's spine melted as he heard, "I love you, too."  
  
Harry smiled. Those four little words that usually meant nothing to him just felt as if they were the whole world. Warm tingly feelings washed over his body as his heart became so light it felt as though it would rise up and out of his chest. His soul was beyond the infirmary. It was flying high in the clouds way up in the starry night sky.  
  
Draco brushed his lips against Harry's weakly, almost as if he couldn't muster up the energy. He laid back down beside Harry as the Gryffindor snaked a hand up over Draco's chest feeling his heart beat into his chest.  
  
"I was going to give this to you at Christmas, but its only fifteen minutes away," Harry pulled out the small green and red box.  
  
Draco gasped slightly, "Harry, I can't. I didn't get you anything."  
  
Harry smiled, "I know. You have your reasons, but please open it."  
  
Draco delicately opened it, setting the ribbon and paper on the table beside the bed. He fumbled as he opened the little white box gazing at what lied inside. Even though it was dark, the small ring seemed to give off a silvery glow.  
  
Harry rested his lips to Draco's ear, "Will you be mine?"  
  
Draco lifted his head up and kissed Harry with a little more force then the last kiss signifying his answer. Harry slipped the band onto Draco's ring finger and kissed him again.  
  
Draco broke the kiss and laid gingerly back onto the bed breathing heavily as if that small movement made him use so much energy. Harry's hand still rested on his chest. He watched the clock as the minute hand slowly moved to 11:59.  
  
Harry pulled the blonde closer to him hearing as his breathing decreased slowly, listening to him fall asleep. Draco's chest rose slower and slower, almost too slow. Harry looked back up at the clock. Midnight, and that's when it happened. The pounding beneath Harry's hand ceased and Draco's breathing stopped.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: Ok. *sees the angry crowd of fanfic readers running at her with torches, whips, wands, dementors, and Cheez Whiz* I'll be going now. Uh. Sirius! *runs into Remus's house where I have been currently hiding* Sirius!  
  
*Sirius looks out the window* Shit! What the hell did you do now?!! *rubs the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb* Never mind. I know what you did. We have to get out of here before they tear you apart. Seriously, the things I do for you. Remus!  
  
*Remus comes into the room* I know, I saw the mob. We better hurry or we won't make it out of here.  
  
*Sirius smirks at Remus* Maybe we should just leave her here. Why the hell should we risk our lives to save someone who goes and gets their self into trouble on purpose?  
  
*I look at him nervously* Siriussssss!  
  
*Remus just stares at Sirius in disbelief* Because she's the one who did us a big favor. How could you forget?  
  
*Sirius shrugs* I didn't forget. I wouldn't leave her here to die. At least not by Cheez Whiz. That's too horrible, even for this evil author.  
  
*I smile* Authoress.  
  
*Sirius rolls his eyes* Authoress.  
  
There is pounding on the door and glass begins to shatter as various objects are thrown into the window (not to mention a person or two).  
  
*I stare outside* Sirius!  
  
*Sirius just looks amused* Come on then.  
  
*I grab my laptop and Sirius disapparated the three of us far away just as the door brakes down.* 


	20. Dry Tears

~Dry Tears~  
  
Harry stopped dead-cold. His hand wondered aimlessly around Draco's torso trying to find a familiar beat or the soft rhythm of a pulse. Nothing. A burst of panic exploded through Harry all at once. He practically leapt to his feet towering over the blonde, immediately shaking him.  
  
"Draco?!!" Harry cried, "Draco, please wake up!" He looked around frantically and started shouting, "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
No answer. No one came. No one could hear the frantic boy shouting at the top of his lungs in the dark.  
  
Tears began pouring down Harry's face, "Where is she?!!" He cupped Draco's face into his hands, "Come on, Draco! Don't die on me! I promised I would find a cure! You're not going to die on me!"  
  
Hysterics were finally setting in. Harry couldn't think. Everything was a rushed blur. He pinched the tip of Draco's nose and pressed his lips to the blonde's own. He breathed into the Slytherin, filling his lungs with precious oxygen. Harry watched as Draco's chest rose up and fell back down. He stopped and began beating onto the blonde's chest, checking for a pulse now and then, receiving nothing in return.  
  
Time seemed to stop and rush by at the same time. Harry's only life seemed to be breathe, pump, breathe, pump, breathe. Nothing else mattered. Sweat mixed in with tears as they dropped off his sinking face. Nothing.  
  
Endless time rushed by. Harry shouted for Pomfrey again, but she still did not appear. Even still, Harry didn't give up. He kept breathing into Draco, praying to every god he could think of to let him be ok. To let this be just some horrible nightmare and that he'd wake up to the morning in sweat- damp sheets to find Draco sleeping peacefully in his arms. But the light never came, the nightmare didn't go away because it wasn't a nightmare, it was real.  
  
A hand rested on Harry's shoulder and he jumped back, expecting to see Madam Pomfrey he shouted, "Help him!"  
  
His eyes adjusted to see a figure that was too tall and too broad to be that of Pomfrey's. Harry didn't need to see the person's face. He knew it was Snape. His voice was practically a hoarse whisper, "Please, help him."  
  
Snape moved around the raven-haired boy and up to Draco. Harry couldn't see Snape's face, but somehow he could feel the Professor's emotions fall as he checked for a pulse. Something burst inside of Harry and he went mad. He pushed Snape out of the way and returned to what he was previously doing: breathing, pumping, breathing, pumping.  
  
Harry felt a strong grip on his shoulder that turned him around. He fought the hold trying to get back to Draco. His other shoulder was grasped equally hard and he couldn't move, but he wiggled fiercely.  
  
"Let me go!" Harry screamed as he continued to twist and struggle.  
  
Snape bent down and looked Harry right in the eyes, "It's over, Harry! There is nothing we can do!"  
  
Harry stopped moving and gazed back at his Professor. The loudness and the sincerity of Snape's voice shocked him back to reality. That was it, it was over.  
  
Tears beyond tears flowed through Harry's eyes pouring down his cheek. He buried his face into his hands. All at once, energy left his body and he felt weak and dizzy. Unable to hold himself anymore, Harry dropped to the floor pulling his knees up to his chest slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
Anyone would have expected Snape to just walk away and leave the crying Gryffindor to himself, but what he did do might have even shocked Dumbledore to death. Severus Snape sunk down on his own hands and knees, grabbed Harry in a tight hug, and let tears seep out of his own eyes.  
  
Harry could feel everything and nothing. His body was just one mass of numbness. Everything was cold and dark. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel, he couldn't breathe, but something warm wrapped around his body. Harry clung to the warmth as if it would suddenly disappear too, and there he cried long and hard.  
  
Time passed and was lost, forever gone in the past. Snape finally picked himself up off the floor and helped the broken boy into his arms. Harry was still weeping as hard as ever, not loosening the death grip he had on Snape's robes.  
  
Snape was slowly walking out of the infirmary. He reached the doors when a small voice called out, "P-Please, I-I d-don't want to l-leave him yet."  
  
Severus looked down into his arms and in a soft voice he hadn't used in five years spoke, "Harry, its over."  
  
Harry slowly shook his head back and forth still letting out sobs, "I-I didn't get to say g-good-b-bye." More tears poured down Harry's cheeks.  
  
Snape sighed and brought Harry back over to the bedside, wondering if he should let the Gryffindor linger over Draco, but knowing full well it would be even further trouble if he didn't say good-bye. Severus set Harry back to the ground making sure he could stand up on his own before he made his way out of the infirmary to give him a little privacy. Outside, he moved so he could see Harry in the window of the door to make sure he didn't need to come and pick him back up again.  
  
Harry hardly noticed Snape leave. He glanced at Draco, barely able to keep his gaze on him. He was so peaceful and still, like he was a sleeping angel and any moment he would wake up and Harry could kiss him and laugh at the silly mistake he made, but it didn't happen.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's hand, squeezing it tightly in his own. Something cold brushed against his fingers and he opened his hand to find the silver ring still fitted snugly on the pale finger. Harry half smiled and sniffled, coughing a bit, making his throat feel like it was swallowing sandpaper.  
  
"Funny," Harry spoke softly to himself, "it took all this time to realize something that should have always been. My Concrete Angel."  
  
Harry pulled up Draco's hand and kissed it lightly. A final tear dropped from his eye and cascaded off his face to land on the sterling band. The raven-haired placed Draco's hand back onto his chest and slowly turned to walk away too shocked to even cry anymore. He made his way to the exit and placed his hand on the door and made the effort to leave, but something caught his eye.  
  
A faint silver light began pouring from behind him. Harry turned around and watched, wide-eyed, as the light grew brighter shining up the whole room. It seemed to swirl and dance as Harry went closer looking for the source. He found it; the ring.  
  
Harry stood back at the bedside as the light seemed to revolve around him and Draco alike. It appeared as if the silver beams went through Harry as he stood there watching. His tear-soaked robes began to pull slightly as moisture collected off the cloth and his face into many little droplets.  
  
Harry never stopped gazing in pure perplexity as his countless number of tears turned gold, and strangely, a few turned silver. They began to sphere around Draco's still form, encircling him in a gold ring of tears. Harry's tears began to twine together, slowly sinking downward. The droplets began falling onto the ring, evaporating, or more like dissolving into the silver band until each tear was gone.  
  
A strange glow began to shoot from the ring into Draco's body giving his skin a silver aurora. Silver light sunk into hair and down to his feet coursing through his veins. His body lifted up off of the bed and rose into the air.  
  
Gold with flecks of silver shot back out of the band creating a misty ring above Draco's body. It slowly spun in a cloudy circle, slowly entangling itself around the Slytherin's body.  
  
A part of the ring broke and now it was just a line of a misty cloud coiling itself around the blonde. Draco's back arched into the air and his mouth slowly opened. The golden line twirled up his body, pausing only when it found the parted lips, then floated inside, down his throat until it was all devoured.  
  
Harry never blinked. He watched as the hazy mist disappeared into Draco's body. His mind couldn't even begin to focus on a decent thought. One message processed through his brain, 'What the hell is going on?!!'  
  
The Slytherin's skin glowed a brilliant flash of bright gold. Draco slowly drifted back to his position on the bed and the lights dimmed to total darkness.  
  
Snape stood as wide-eyed as Harry. He would have burst into the room had he not have been so dumb-struck. Never in all of his years as a student, a Professor, or a Death Eater had he seen anything that compared to this. The magic didn't have its effects only on Draco and Harry, his eyes were dry too, and so were his clothes.  
  
Harry just continued to stare blankly at the now still body of the blonde boy he had learned to care about, and even love, over such a short period of time. He knelt down beside the bed and rested his arms on the mattress placing his head soundly in them.  
  
'What the hell just happened?!! Was that like some death send off?!!' Images of a misty gold ring encircling Draco's floating body flipped through his mind.  
  
Harry didn't look up when he felt a hand slide through his hair. He didn't need to see whose it was, he knew, "I'm coming Professor Snape." The Gryffindor sniffed back a few tears that were stinging his eyes to be released. His throat burned as if it were set afire.  
  
The voice chuckled, "Last time I checked I wasn't a professor. Then again, I wasn't Snape either."  
  
Harry's ears perked up at the familiar voice, but... no... it couldn't be. It just couldn't. Harry slowly raised his head out from his arms to come gaze-to-gaze with Draco Malfoy.  
  
The raven-haired's mouth fell open and a bunch of ramble poured out, "But who?!! What?!! Where?!!"  
  
Draco continued to chuckle, "Why, when, and how."  
  
Tears shined back in Harry's eyes, "But, you're... you..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"No, Harry," Draco breathed, "I'm very much alive. And I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Harry lifted up his hand and pressed it against Draco's cheek unsure if he could believe him. Draco grabbed his hand into both of his squeezing it for reassurance.  
  
Finally, the thoughts just processed through Harry's emotionally strained mind, "Oh my God. Draco."  
  
Draco didn't have time to reply as he was pulled into a passion-searing kiss. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, caressing his back, trying to pull him even closer to near devouring him.  
  
Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair before finally pulling back breathlessly, "Damn, if this is the attention I get, maybe I should nearly die more often."  
  
Draco meant for it to be a joke, but apparently Harry didn't think it was funny. To the blonde's surprise he exploded, "How can you say that?!!"  
  
Draco half-smiled, "It was just a joke."  
  
"A joke? A joke! Sure you can joke about yourself dieing! You don't have to sit here and watch yourself take your last breath and then know there isn't anything you can do to help!" Harry started visibly shaking.  
  
"Whoa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it that way," Draco wrapped his arms around the trembling Harry, "I'm sorry."  
  
"God, Draco," a few tears escaped Harry's eyes, "You don't know how scared I was. You were... you were..."  
  
"But I'm not," Draco whispered, "I'm here." Draco planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
"God, Draco," Harry gazed into the eyes that held a familiar color of silver, "I love you."  
  
Draco watched as sea green slowly shaded into jade, "I love you too."  
  
Harry pulled Draco into a slow, passionate kiss.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Unaware to the boys, Snape still lingered outside the infirmary, watching through the door window. He was still dumb-struck by what just has happened, but he saw Draco alive and what seemed to him healthy and quite strong by the looks of that hungry kiss. He wasn't about to question this miracle.  
  
Severus didn't stick around. He had things to do, people to see, especially a certain nurse who was suppose to be watching over Draco. Sometimes the 'bastard' effect had its advantages.  
  
Snape turned toward the direction of his dungeon in dire need of some rest. The halls were empty so nobody saw the contempt, almost happy, smile spread across his lips. Nor did anyone hear him whisper through the corridor, "Merry Christmas, Harry and Draco."  
  
~Fin~  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: So *peeks head from around the corner* can I come out now? This was my first attempt at any type of slash AND NOT ONE FLAME!!!! And like I said I finished it! I'm so proud of myself! Yea! I want to thank all of my loyal readers who have waited so patiently for each individual chapter to come out. You guys are great! Over 250 reviews! WOW! I love you guys!  
  
Ok, sad part, or maybe happy to some of you, this story is over. BUT WAIT! If anybody wants me to, I'm not saying I would, but how about a sequel? You never know what a few reviews would do to encourage it! Besides I already have a nice plot lined up and everything that hopefully you all will enjoy as much as this one!  
  
If I do write a sequel it will be posted here as like the next chapter or something that way there won't be a million places to go if you accidentally get lost and need to go back to previous pages. Don't expect it for awhile though because summer vacation has just rolled around and sadly I do have a life (well, sort of).  
  
Ok, again if I do write a sequel would you all be angry at me if I didn't personally write back to each of your reviews? Don't get me wrong, I love all of my reviews! I even praise and bow down to most! But it gets to be very overwhelming when you have so many, and I keep writing the same thing over and over again! Ok enough of my ranting! Oh, and I'll be going back over this story to beta my grammar, but no story changes so don't worry! 


	21. Life's Nothing but a Bunch of Butterflie...

Title: Silver Blood  
  
Author: Silver Wolf Eyes  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance and Angst  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'The Silver Ring'. The ring saved Draco's life, but there are so many questions left unanswered. What is it exactly, why are its powers so great that it can magically bring a person back to life, why is Voldemort after it, and why does he want Draco with it?  
  
Coupling: Draco/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything... damn...  
  
Warning: Yes this does contain slash, as in a male/male relationship. If you don't like it don't read it. Don't flame... I warned you in the summery.  
  
I'M BACK!!! Miss me?  
  
Will be AU because I didn't like that the person who died in book five... well... died. I am still grieving. It is so NOT fair!  
  
Sorry for leaving all my readers out in the cold by just abruptly ending my story like that. I had to for two reasons. One, summer vacation had just started and I needed to be free because I was getting very busy, and two, since the original plot had ended I had a new one, but needed to do it as a sequel.  
  
Hope you all can forgive me!  
  
By the way, this story does have to do with Voldemort. Just a warning!  
  
One more thing before I allow you to enjoy this story (hopefully!). I changed something in 'The Silver Ring'. Nothing completely major, and nothing that changes the plot, but it was a mistake on my part. In chapter fifteen, I made an error and made the pegasus a 'she'. I don't even know why I didn't catch that, but it's suppose to be a 'he'. My mistake! I really don't even know why, but I just wanted it to be a male.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Life's Nothing but a Bunch of Butterflies~  
  
A week had gone by since the event of what happened on Christmas Day. Harry and Draco had spent the entire time with each other; Draco mostly staying in bed resting and making a full recovery after Madame Pomfrey checked him over.  
  
It seemed she had been on her way down to Professor Snape's chambers to check on the, now, no longer needed potion that night. She blamed herself for not being there even though Harry and Draco both told her she could not have done anything.  
  
Harry was just so relieved that Draco was alive and well all because of that small ring he had purchased. He was going to ask Hermione what it was exactly when she got back. She of all people should know what happened to Draco.  
  
Speaking of Draco, that was where Harry was heading so early in the morning. The sun had just risen and the raven-haired boy was breezing through the empty corridors toward the Slytherin dormitories. Not one Slytherin had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays so he was free to walk about in the dungeons.  
  
As Harry continued to walk, he thought about what had happened. After the ring's miracle, Harry had stayed with Draco throughout the night, the next day, and well into the evening. Pomfrey had checked him over at least six times before declaring nothing was wrong with the blonde except for being exhausted. After another few hours, she had allowed Harry to take Draco back to his rooms to recover fully.  
  
It was the next day that Harry had told Draco that Charlie Stucker had been expelled. Draco took it fairly well, enough to think of about thirty-seven different ways to inflict legal damage onto his attacker without actually killing him and fifty-two more ways to inflict... uh... not so legal damage. As for the charges, Draco had decided to take care of matters by his own hands.  
  
The rest of the time had just been spent quietly playing chess, reading, or just cuddling together.  
  
Harry looked up into the hard, stone eyes of the silver serpent to the entrance of the Slytherin dorms. He stared straight at it and commanded the password, "Unicorn Blood."  
  
The door opened and Harry strolled inside and up to Draco's bedroom. He softly tapped on the door, but heard no reply. Turning the handle slowly, he opened it looking inside the dark room.  
  
"Draco?" Harry called softly.  
  
No answer.  
  
Harry tiptoed inside and quietly shut the door behind him. He took out his wand and flicked it, "Lumos."  
  
A bright yellow light lit up at the end of it casting the whole room in shadows. Harry looked toward the bed and there was Draco, cuddled up in a mess of sheets and blankets.  
  
Harry smiled. Actually, Draco looked rather cute. He was curled up on his right side facing the door, his face half buried into the silver pillow, the blankets pulled up around his chest, and his left arm laying leisurely around his torso. The yellow light reflected Draco's blond hair making it look like it was shimmering and his skin took on a golden glow.  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of the bed resting his eyes on his boyfriend, "Dra-aco-o."  
  
Draco mewed and snuggled deeper into his pillow. He carelessly kicked the cover off of his legs leaving his lower body, which was only clad in boxers, exposed. Something seemed to flitter around on Draco's boxers so Harry took a closer look.  
  
Harry giggled when he saw the navy blue boxers sporting about half a dozen orange and black monarch butterflies.  
  
"Come on, Butterfly," Harry snickered placing a hand on Draco's cheek, "Wake up."  
  
"Mmm," Draco sort of mumbled casually slitting his eyes open.  
  
"Good morning," Harry smiled.  
  
"Morning," Draco whispered in a sleepy voice, "What time is it?"  
  
"Oh, I say it's about 6:30."  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if he was an escaped crazy person from St. Mungos. He laid his head back down under his pillow.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Wake up, Butterfly. It isn't good to sleep the morning away."  
  
At that, Draco removed the pillow and popped his eyes open staring curiously at the raven-haired boy, "Butterfly?"  
  
Harry chuckled as he pointed down toward Draco's boxers. Draco blushed unnoticeably, sat up, and quickly wrapped the covers back around him.  
  
"Awe," Harry pouted, "I think they're cute, Butterfly."  
  
"Don't call me that," Draco growled.  
  
Harry smirked, "It could be worse."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "What could be worse then Butterfly?"  
  
"Well," Harry grinned, "Since most of the butterflies seemed to flutter toward the back near your arse, I could have called you Butt-Fly instead. And you know what? That seems to suit you more. So from now on you are Draco, my little Butt-Fly!"  
  
Draco put on a glare, but Harry could tell he was trying to hold back a smile, "Better then Butterfly..."  
  
Harry seemed to think for a moment, "Nah, Butterfly seems more... cuter."  
  
Draco wrapped a sheet around his waist shaking his head, walked into the bathroom, muttering something about smart arse Gryffindors, and proceeded to get dressed. He made sure to wear boxers that didn't sport any embarrassing things on them and settled for just a plain pair of black silks. He threw his robes on and stepped back into his bedroom and right into the arms of Harry.  
  
Harry wrapped Draco into a soft hug resting his cheek on top of his head as the blonde sunk into the hold. The Gryffindor grabbed Draco's right hand and lightly kissed it, watching as the silver band glistened on his finger as if he had been born with it.  
  
"You know what?" Harry asked looking into Draco's eyes, "I'm hungry."  
  
Draco chuckled, "Figures it would be your stomach to spoil the mood."  
  
"What mood? There was no mood."  
  
"You are hopeless, Potter," Draco unwrapped himself from Harry's arms.  
  
"At least I'm not a Butt-Fly!"  
  
Draco grabbed the pillow he had been snuggling against earlier and threw it smack-dab at Harry's head. Harry decided to retaliate and grabbed said pillow and rushed over toward Draco. Draco covered his face expecting a blow in the head, but was caught off guard as Harry dropped the pillow and instead rammed his waist making the blonde fall backward onto the bed taking the Gryffindor with him.  
  
Harry continued his assault by lightly kissing Draco up his neck and over his jaw line.  
  
Draco smirked, "Potter losing his Gryffindor courage to seek revenge upon a thrown pillow?"  
  
Harry looked up, "You don't know what kind of kisses I'm giving you."  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, "And what kind of kisses would you be giving me?"  
  
Harry grinned, "Butterfly kisses!"  
  
Draco groaned and pushed Harry off of him. Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head, "It feels so good not being sick."  
  
"I'm just glad that you're alright," Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.  
  
"Yeah well..." Harry's stomach growled and Draco chuckled, "I told you your stomach always ruins the moment."  
  
"I thought you said it spoils the mood."  
  
Draco rubbed at his eyes, "Let's go eat breakfast before your stomach decides to eat a hole through the lining."  
  
"Huh?" Harry eyed him curiously.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Draco pulled himself up and helped Harry to his feet. The two made their way soundlessly toward the Great Hall. The one big Christmas table was still in place since the rest of the students were not due to arrive till right before lunch.  
  
The two boys sat down at the empty table having food immediately fill their plates. The two ate with great gusto piling one forkful after another into their waiting mouths. It wasn't until Draco sat back that Harry put his own utensil down.  
  
"Stuffed..." Draco gurgled.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Shouldn't have eaten so much."  
  
"Guess so, but this was the first meal I've had in the Great Hall in over a week."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Harry sat back and rested his hands behind his head.  
  
"Mm hm," Draco murmured raising his hands over his head.  
  
"So what shall we do to celebrate you being able to get up out of bed?"  
  
"Walk," Draco said immediately, "I have been cooped up in that room for so bloody long I was about to go crazy!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Alright. Come on!"  
  
Harry pulled Draco to his feet and the two walked out of the Great Hall, to the main entrance, and out into the cold winter air, feeling content and happy just to be with each other. 


	22. Shocking is Good

~Shocking is Good~  
  
Hours later, Harry looked up at the sun looming almost directly over them, "It's almost time for the train to arrive."  
  
Draco curiously looked over to the darker man next to him, "You can tell the time by looking at the sun?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Sirius taught me last year." He slapped a hand over his mouth at the words he'd just let slip out.  
  
Draco eyed the boy next to him, "Sirius? Who's Sirius?"  
  
Harry removed his hand, trying to think of something to say. Obviously, Draco didn't know he was talking about the escaped convict, Sirius Black. His mouth started to open and close, much like a fish.  
  
The blonde furrowed his eyebrows at the silence, "Sirius who? I don't remember any Sirius in Hogwarts. What is he: a relative, friend, ex- boyfriend?"  
  
Harry finally snapped out of his contemplation. He thought the best idea was to tell Draco the truth, "I was talking about Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius Black," Draco repeated, "Wasn't he the guy who escaped from Azkaban about four years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my godfather."  
  
"You're godfather?!" Draco's eyes shot open.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got as long as you need."  
  
Harry smiled at the blonde beside him. His insides crawled with a warm feeling, "You may, but we don't. Hermione and Ron, not to mention Pansy, will have a fit if we're not waiting for them when they get back."  
  
The two changed their direction and started back to the castle.  
  
"Don't tell Pansy about me almost kicking the bucket," Draco winced at the memory of Pansy coddling over him, "She'll never be able to let me be in peace again."  
  
Harry chuckled, "I wasn't gonna say anything, except maybe to Hermione. I was going to ask her about that ring and see exactly what it is."  
  
Draco began twisting the small band around his finger, "I was thinking about that myself over the past week. What is this?"  
  
"If it's anything, Hermione should be able to tell us."  
  
"Yeah, if it's in a book, that know-it-all Mudblood would be able to tell us."  
  
"Draco!" Harry spun around facing the blonde in shock, who had a look of surprise on his own face.  
  
"Oops," Draco's cheeks tinged slightly, "Habit, sorry."  
  
Draco was waiting for Harry to start yelling at him, but instead, all the raven-haired did was laugh and start pulling him toward the castle.  
  
"Come on," Harry smiled.  
  
Draco began to laugh, too, and the two raced up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I won!" Draco shouted as he practically ran into the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"Really," the Fat Lady huffed, "How rude!"  
  
Harry caught up finally, and the two burst out into giggles.  
  
The Fat Lady turned her nose upward, "Well I never!"  
  
"S-Sorry," Harry managed through his fit, "C-Carmel apple."  
  
The entrance swung open and the two rushed inside immediately plopping down into the chairs by the fireplace.  
  
The fire burned brightly creating a warm glow over the two boys. The heat crept inside each of them sinking into the depths of their bodies.  
  
No more had they settled in a shrieking, "Draco!" echoed throughout the room.  
  
The two boys jumped, but Draco got smashed down to the ground again by two arms crushing him around his neck pulling him to the floor.  
  
"P-Pan-sy!" Draco hissed, "R-Really to-oo t-tight!"  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Pansy blushed, but eventually got off of the almost suffocated blonde and pulled them both to their feet.  
  
Harry giggled as his eyes landed on a certain brunette and redhead, "Hey, Ron, Hermione!"  
  
The trio rushed to each other in a group hug.  
  
"How have you been, Harry?" Hermione smiled, "and Draco looks so much better!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry glanced back over at Draco, "He's cured."  
  
"Oh, Harry! That's so great!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Very good to hear," Ron continued to laugh at the overexcited Pansy.  
  
"So, tell me, what cured him?" Hermione was practically bouncing up and down by now.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron who was still engaged in the other pair. He gave her his best 'I'll-Tell-You-Later' stare. She seemed to get the message and nodded.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco, who was back on the floor, and laughed. He could be heard clear across the room shouting, "Really, Pansy! I'm alright! No, you *don't* have to check me over. Pomfrey did that already!"  
  
Draco finally looked over and locked eyes with Harry. Harry gave him his best sympathetic look when Draco looked like he wanted to run far away from the questioning girl beside him.  
  
Hermione sidled up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to let him suffer?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Why not?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him snickering a bit. Ron came up and draped an arm around Harry's neck, "So how's my best mate been?"  
  
"Better," Harry stated firmly. He took another glance at Draco who was trying his hardest to keep his shirt on, literally. Pansy was tugging at it to see if he was hiding anything from her.  
  
"Parkinson!" Draco yelled, "I am not hiding anything from you under my shirt! I am perfectly fine! Let go of me!"  
  
Pansy finally stopped pulling and stood up, "Fine, Draco."  
  
Draco laid on the floor breathing a little harder, "Females..."  
  
Harry covered up a chuckle and turned back to his two friends, "So how was Christmas? What have you two been up too?"  
  
Ron grinned, "My dad got a pay raise! I got a new broomstick!"  
  
"That's great Ron!" Harry practically cheered. It was about time the Weasleys' got a financial break, "What model?"  
  
"The model's only a few years old, but I got a Fire Blazer!"  
  
Harry was truly glad for Ron's happiness. He looked from Ron to Hermione, "How about you? What'd you get?"  
  
Hermione's face also broke out into a smile. She held up her wrist. Attached was a small golden chain that held what looked to be a flute no bigger then a muggle dog whistle.  
  
"A whistle?" Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"It's spelled to play when I get overstressed. My parents were worried about all the tension I build up. It will play to calm my nerves, and it helps me think better."  
  
Harry smiled, "That's exactly what you needed."  
  
"I know," Hermione fingered the little flute. She got a little gleam in her eyes, "How is everything between you and Draco?"  
  
A small blush formed over Harry's entire face.  
  
"Really, Hermione," Ron gruffed, "I really don't want to hear about this right before we go have lunch. We're already late!"  
  
"Grow up, Ron," her attention focused back on Harry, "So, did anything happen?"  
  
Harry felt his cheeks redden even more, "Well... I..."  
  
Before he could get the rest of the sentence out, the trio heard Pansy shriek, "He did what?!!"  
  
The next thing Harry knew was that somebody had thrown their self completely on him, almost knocking him over. Something was squeezing the hell out of his neck and it was hard to breathe.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Pansy squealed, "You asked Draco out! That's so cute! You even gave him a ring!"  
  
Ron gasped and Hermione's lips curled upward in a smile.  
  
Pansy finally detached herself from a very red Harry. Ron shook his head trying to rid the shock while Hermione gave Harry her own hug; a softer, more breathable hug.  
  
"Congratulations," Hermione whispered into his ear.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ron finally knocked back into reality. He put a smile on, "Well, as your best mate, I am forced to be happy for you even though you did pick a pain in the arse to go out with."  
  
He pulled Harry into a hug of his own, "You know, I'm happy for you, really."  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Harry was kind of surprised. He had expected Ron to be a little more surprised, but hanging out with Hermione for seven years must have did him a load of good, "That means a lot to me."  
  
Ron pulled back smiling, "Well, I'm getting hungry; haven't had anything since breakfast this morning."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Neither have I. You three coming?"  
  
Pansy nodded her head while Draco finally saddled up next to Harry, looking a bit disheveled. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. Pansy cooed at the sight making Draco look even more annoyed.  
  
"Come on, Pansy," Hermione giggled as she steered the other girl out the portrait entrance, followed by Ron, and finally Harry and Draco.  
  
The couple stayed behind the other three, leisurely strolling through the empty hallways. A thought kept repeatedly scratching the tip of Harry's mind though, and it must have showed on his face.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Draco took a glance over at the other boy who looked deep in thought.  
  
"Huh? Oh... uh... nothing really."  
  
Draco gave him a glare that clearly showed he didn't believe him.  
  
Harry sighed, "Alright. I was just thinking if we should just stroll on into the Great Hall like this. I mean with me hanging off your waist. Wouldn't that be kind of... shocking?"  
  
Draco got an evil gleam in his eyes and Harry watched uneasily as a smirk slowly drew its way across his lips, "Shocking is good."  
  
An unsettling feeling sunk its way to the pit of Harry's stomach, "What are you planning?"  
  
The gleam just grew, "Come closer."  
  
Harry leaned closer, watching as Draco glanced around as Hermione, Ron, and Pansy strolled into the Great Hall. After making sure no one was around, the blonde tipped his lips and began to whisper something. As Harry listened, a malevolence grin of his own gradually twisted its way onto his face. 


	23. And It Begins

~And It Begins~  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ron and turned around expecting to see Harry following her. She was surprised when all she saw was the wall behind her.  
  
"Uh... Ron? Where did Harry go?" she looked across the room toward the Slytherin table, "In fact, where is Draco also?"  
  
Ron kind of shook his head, "Probably took a wrong turn."  
  
"Oh, Ron, how could they take a wrong turn just to get to the Great Hall? They were right behind us and they've been here for sev..." Hermione stopped at the look Ron was giving her. She began to flush as meaning took hold, "Oh."  
  
Shouting could be heard just right outside the Great Hall doors.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a second glance, "Or they could be ripping each other's throats out."  
  
Hermione looked worried, "But, they were just fine a minute ago! What could make them start fighting?!"  
  
The whole hall became quiet at the noise.  
  
"Since everyone wants to know," Ron started, "We could just listen and find out."  
  
Just as Ron said that, the Great Hall doors burst open. Harry and Draco came stomping in, red faced, looking as if flames were about to shoot right out of their mouths.  
  
"You're nothing but an egotistical snot-nosed brat!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Compared to being everyone's Golden Boy?! You have room to talk," Draco returned the anger ten fold.  
  
Hermione gasped, Ron was shaking his head and muttering something about thinking it was women he didn't understand, and from across the hall Pansy looked as if she wanted to kill someone. Now, who, was a mystery.  
  
"At least I don't lick my father's shoes!" Harry practically spat.  
  
The hall gasped.  
  
"At least I have a father!"  
  
More gasps.  
  
Harry's voice dropped drastically low and people were straining to hear what he was saying, "That was low, even for you."  
  
"What are you going to do about it, orphan boy?" Draco challenged. The Gryffindor table started to yell in protest at the harsh blow.  
  
"Oh, you wanna know what I'm gonna do about it?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. The whole student body saw the dangerous gleam in his emerald eyes. The Professors at the Head Table started to stand and try and break up the boys.  
  
"Yeah, scar face, I do."  
  
Harry moved his hands really quickly and the whole hall thought they were going to see a broken and bloody nosed Draco Malfoy go flying across the hall, but the noise of a fist contacting with bones never came. The crunching sound of something breaking didn't either, in fact, an entirely different sound was emulating from the two boys.  
  
It took a minute for the actual image to sink in, but when it did, it hit, hard. Most students reacted in the same way, they fainted, and a few were going on about some sort of apocalypse coming. The very few who were left conscious were either the ones too shocked to move yet, too tired to gain enough energy to pass out, or already knew about the relationship. And all they could do was stare at Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy practically sucking each other's tongue out.  
  
The two boys were engulfed in a hungry kiss for a total of two minutes before they broke apart. Draco winked at Harry as they parted, finally taking notion to the damage they had caused. More then three-fourths of the students were out cold, the other fourth was staring wildly, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy were watching them with confusion, Dumbledore had that blasted twinkle in his eyes, Snape was trying to look anywhere but at them, and the other Professors could only stare, frozen in their half standing position.  
  
Harry broke from Draco's arms that had wrapped instinctively around his waist. Finally separating, the two went to their respectable house tables. Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
All the two could do was stare, "Guys?"  
  
Ron and Hermione shook their heads a bit to clear the images of what they had just seen.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione finally spoke, "What made you two start fighting?"  
  
Harry let a crooked smile cross his lips, "Oh, that? That was just an act. Just to see how everyone would react when they saw us together. We knew they were going to find out about it eventually, but we figured we might as well get some entertainment out of it as well."  
  
"It was all an act?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry nodded his head and Ron burst out laughing, "Bloody hell! You have some weird means for entertainment! Great show. Maybe you two should become actors! You even had the Professors fooled!"  
  
Harry smiled just when they heard the shriek of, "AN ACT!"  
  
The trio turned to the cause of the loud noise. Pansy was towering over Draco who was looking like death was looming on him.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!"  
  
Draco chanced a helpless glance over at Harry. Ron and Hermione snickered, but all Harry could do was return a sympathy look.  
  
"YOU HAD ME THINKING THAT THE TWO OF YOU WERE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER AND IT WAS ALL AN ACT FOR ENTERTAINMENT?!!"  
  
Draco had actually taken to slouching down on the bench. In all accounts, he actually looked a bit frightened of the Slytherin girl. Well, she was pretty scary when she was pissed, and she looked pissed.  
  
"DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?!!" Pansy shouted to the near top of her lungs.  
  
"Uh..." was all Draco could muster.  
  
Quite suddenly, Pansy completely calmed down and plopped next to Draco on the bench, "Well, actually, it was, Draky Dear."  
  
Harry wished Colin had been awake at that moment. The look on Draco's face was priceless. Absolutely priceless. It was a mix between shock, confusion, fright, and a pinch of anger. That was before Draco had the means to fall backwards completely out of his chair and onto the stone ground.  
  
Pansy smirked and Harry giggled as her words filled his ears, "You aren't the only ones who can act, Draky."  
  
|~*~|  
  
It took around ten minutes for the hall to come alive again, literally. Students were finally off of the floor, though some were still in a daze. All that could be heard echoing off the walls was:  
  
"Oh my God! Did you see that?!"  
  
"How could you miss it?!"  
  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy... *together*?!"  
  
"Awe! So cute!"  
  
"They are so adorable together!"  
  
The occasional "What the fuck?!" and "Holy shit!" were blended in there as well.  
  
And on and on it went. In fact, it went on like that for the rest of the day, and continued for another three. Harry and Draco were quite accustomed to the stares and questions by now. It was becoming rather annoying now instead of amusing. They had to put up with even more questions as the whole concept finally sunk in to the heart of Hogwarts. It was like that until the weekend when Harry was finally able to get away from most of the interrogation by hiding in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her usual chair next to the fire place doing, what else, reading a book. He pulled her over to the side, away from everyone else's ears. Ron was upstairs taking a nap since he had been complaining that he hasn't been able to get much sleep lately.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with concern, "Something wrong?"  
  
"Not wrong per say," he started.  
  
She rose her eyebrow and gave him a look that he had better elaborate, and fast.  
  
"Well, you we're wondering how Draco survived the virus?"  
  
She nodded her head looking enthusiastic.  
  
Harry proceeded to go into detail about the little silver ring and what happened the night in the infirmary.  
  
Hermione just stared in shock, "It did what?"  
  
"It brought him back to life."  
  
"But how?!"  
  
"I was kind of hoping you could tell me. Neither me nor Draco know what the hell kind of magic it was and the person I sold it too didn't look into it either."  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "I'd have to take a careful look at the ring."  
  
"We'd have to see Draco, and he's probably down in the Slytherin dormitories."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Hermione seemed as if she was actually looking forward to researching something again. Well, that was the image Harry drew up as he was practically dragged out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to see the familiar eyes of the silver serpent guarding the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"Do you have the password?" Hermione was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Harry sighed, "Do you really think it would be a good idea for two Gryffindors to go waltzing into the Slytherin common room uninvited telling the whole population that they know the password?"  
  
Hermione actually looked guilty, "Guess not."  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled. He rapped beside the serpent hoping someone would answer. In fact, someone did answer, and Blaise looked more then all too happy to be doing so.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask about Draco, but he was cut off.  
  
"Oh thank God. Just the person we really needed to see," Blaise had an annoyed grimace on his face.  
  
"Who are 'we'?" Harry asked.  
  
"The whole Slytherin population, that's who 'we' are."  
  
"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
Just as she asked that, a huge crash of glass breaking could be heard inside followed by a loud series of curses.  
  
"You have to ask?" Blaise winced, "It's been like this since this morning."  
  
Harry peaked in the common room, it was a mess. Everything was everywhere, and broken items laid all over the place.  
  
"What's going on?" he finally asked.  
  
Blaise inhaled, "Draco's been in an uproar all day. He lost his ring, or as he put it, 'someone stole it from him'."  
  
Another crash came from inside.  
  
"Get in here!" Blaise yelled as he pulled Harry into the common room with Hermione to follow after them.  
  
"Draco!" Blaise yelled, "Get your sorry arse into the common room! Your boyfriend is here!"  
  
Blaise seemed to study Harry for a moment, "By the way, Harry, nice performance in the Great Hall a few days ago."  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
Draco came stomping into the room completely missing Harry and Hermione, "What the hell did you say Zabini? I was all the way in my room trying to see if I could figure out who the fuck stole my ring!"  
  
Harry watched as Draco's face turned a bit red. He walked up right behind him and lightly placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Harry got a reaction he didn't even expect.  
  
Two hands wrapped tightly around the neckline of his robes and he was instantly shoved up against the nearest wall, banging his head in the process.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
Draco immediately released him as he quickly found out who it was that had surprised him, "Harry!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes against the searing headache, "Would you warn me the next time you are going to do that?"  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on me!"  
  
"Sorry, next time I'll try to be somewhere where you can notice me better, like right in front of your face."  
  
Draco scowled and completely stepped away finally taking notice to Hermione, who was looking a bit shocked, "What do you want, Granger?"  
  
"Draco!" a high-pitched voice carried from towards the girl's dormitories. Pansy stepped out into the common rooms, "Just because you lost your ring doesn't mean you have to be such an arse to everyone!"  
  
"I didn't lose it, Parkinson!" Draco shouted, "Somebody stole it!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "You have been saying that since this morning! Will you shut up about it already?!"  
  
Draco flashed burning eyes towards her. He looked like he was about to hit her, but Malfoy's don't hit women, they curse them. He took out his wand and pointed it steadily at her, "One more word and I will slice out your tongue!"  
  
Harry moved in front of Draco covering the tip of the wand with his hands, "Calm down, Draco."  
  
Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes, gave a swift nod, and stashed his wand away.  
  
Harry sighed in relief, "Now, what happened?"  
  
"Someone took my ring!"  
  
"Are you sure it was stolen, Draco?"  
  
Draco looked as if he was seeing red, "If one more person asks me that I am going to make sure they can't speak for a week!"  
  
Harry shook off the threat, "I mean, did you see someone take it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you know you didn't loose it?"  
  
"Look, I had the ring on last night when I went to sleep. When I woke up it was gone," Draco waved his hand in front of Harry's face, "Do you see a ring on my finger, Harry?!"  
  
Harry calmly moved Draco's hand down, "No, Draco. I don't. Maybe it fell off in your sleep."  
  
"I checked! I checked in the sheets, under my pillow, behind my bed, *under* my bed, and on the floor!"  
  
"Did you go anywhere else before you noticed it was missing?"  
  
"No damit! I woke up and found it gone!"  
  
Harry inhaled, "Ok, Draco. We'll find it."  
  
Draco looked skeptical.  
  
Harry pulled him into a hug, "I'll find it even if I have to turn Hogwarts upside down... just as long as I can use your bathroom first."  
  
Draco tried to hold back a giggle. Harry could feel the blonde's body shake a bit. The Gryffindor pulled away from the warmth and headed toward Draco's room. He quickly scurried into the bathroom and relieved himself.  
  
As Harry was washing his hands, a glint of silver caught his attention out of the corner of his left eye behind the toilet. He wrung out his hands and bent down on the balls of his feet.  
  
Picking up the gleaming object, he smiled and cupped the small ring into the palm of his hand.  
  
Meanwhile, far into the depths of the Forbidden Forest, someone in a black cloak and white mask was cursing openly about holey pockets and small bladders. 


	24. More Then Meets the Eye

~More Then Meets the Eye~  
  
Harry walked back into the common room. Draco still seemed to be tearing up the place.  
  
"Oh, Draco..." Harry cooed.  
  
Draco looked up and gave his attention to Harry, "What?"  
  
"Looking for this?" Harry held the ring up by his index finger and thumb, clearly showing it to all in the room.  
  
Draco stared at it for a second, seeing if a trick was about to come, but when nothing happened he walked over and grabbed it. He studied it; whether to see if it was the real ring or if it just had any marks on it, before he placed it back on his finger.  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I found it in your bathroom, on the floor, behind the toilet."  
  
Draco growled, "I was never in my bathroom."  
  
"You probably got up in the middle of the night and forgot."  
  
"I would REMEMBER if I had pissed last night, Harry!" Draco yelled before he stomped back up to his room.  
  
Harry could only watch the blonde's retreating back, "What's his problem?"  
  
Blaise just shrugged, "He's been acting weird since last night. I mean, he didn't blow up till this morning when he lost his ring, but something seems to be bothering him. Pansy's been trying to talk to him, but he threatens anyone who asks him about it. She finally just gave up with the rest of us. Maybe you could talk to him."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Go on, Harry," Hermione urged.  
  
Harry nodded and slowly followed Draco back to his rooms. The door was shut and locked by the time he got there. Harry knocked.  
  
"Go away!" Draco yelled from inside.  
  
"Draco, it's me. Let me in."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Harry felt slightly hurt, but refused to give in, "Draco, if you don't let me in, I'm going to tell everyone about your nickname."  
  
The door opened sharply and two hands pulled him in, "Don't you dare."  
  
Harry released himself from the blonde's vice grip and took a step back, "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong!" Draco shouted.  
  
The Gryffindor muttered a silencing spell around the room, half for Draco's sake, and half for the other Slytherins' sanities, "Calm down."  
  
"I do not have to *calm down*, Harry! I am perfectly alright!" the blonde looked on the verge of hysterics.  
  
Harry walked over towards Draco and gently wrapped his arms around him, almost afraid he would pull away. When he didn't, Harry tightened his grip, "Shhh."  
  
"I'm fine. Really, I'm alright, Harry," Draco murmured into Harry's chest. By now the blonde was trembling.  
  
Harry started to worry. He had never seen Draco so upset before. "Come on, Butterfly. It's alright. I'm here."  
  
"Don't call me that," Draco slowly pushed himself from Harry's arms.  
  
The Gryffindor eyed him strangely, "What's got you acting so testy?"  
  
Draco sighed and went around his bed towards a desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment on top that looked like it had suffered much abuse.  
  
Harry took the proffered paper and looked down upon the writing. Through the creases, rips, and water stains that he guessed were tears, Harry saw neat, script writing in a very short letter. He read:  
  
Draco,  
  
It is time for you to prove where your values lie.  
  
One week.  
  
It wasn't signed, but Harry knew it had to be something bad.  
  
"Draco, who is this from? What does it mean?"  
  
Draco took a shaky breath, "It's from my father, and it means exactly what it says."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"I know," Draco cut in, "Sit down."  
  
Harry sat on the very edge of the bed, "What is going on? You're beginning to scare me, Draco."  
  
"You know that my father is a... is a..."  
  
"Death Eater," Harry tried.  
  
"Yeah," Draco spoke softly, not even the least bit surprised that Harry knew, "Not the secret of the century is it?"  
  
Harry shook his head slightly.  
  
Draco drew in another unsteady breath, "Well ever since I can remember he's been telling me... he's been telling me that I would follow in his footsteps."  
  
After Draco let out a long pause, Harry finally understood what the letter meant. To 'prove where his values lie' he would have to become a Death Eater. Harry's throat tightened, "One week?"  
  
"One week means that he wants it done anywhere between now and next Saturday."  
  
"Draco, why now?"  
  
"He wants to know that the only heir to the Malfoy fortune will follow the same path."  
  
Harry stood up and wrapped the blonde back up in his arms, "It won't happen. I won't let it."  
  
"I don't know what you can do."  
  
Harry tilted Draco's head up with his fingers, "Anything."  
  
He leant down and placed a soothing kiss upon two trembling lips.  
  
|~*~|  
  
"Do you have the ring?" a threatening growl penetrated the, otherwise, silent room.  
  
A black cloaked, white masked man hung his head as he bowed on one knee, "No, I do not my Lord. I could not obtain it. There were... difficulties."  
  
Voldemort's red eyes glowed like fireballs, "There is no excuse for failure! I need that ring!"  
  
The man coward in fear, "I am sorry my Lord. Please, forgive me."  
  
Voldemort looked down upon the shaking man, "I am feeling most gracious today. Your life will come in handy soon, so I shall not kill you."  
  
"Thank you my Lord. You know I would do anything to please you."  
  
"I know, but I need that ring!"  
  
"Then I shall retrieve it for you."  
  
"No," Voldemort spoke, "You have already tried and failed. I have a new faithful follower who will do that for me."  
  
Right then, another man came into the room. He was a bit shorter then the one on his knees, but his bulky status claimed he was much stronger, "Ready to serve you my Lord."  
  
"Stucker, I remember your father. Such a faithful man he was."  
  
Stucker bowed at the waist, "I will be ever as faithful as he was, but I will not be sent to Azkaban."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
"You request that I retrieve the ring for you?"  
  
"Yes, but I have another item, or person, as it be, that I need you to grab."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Good," Voldemort finally raised his head toward the standing man, "We have more information about the ring."  
  
"Did that old hag finally crack?"  
  
"Yes, she finally decided to answer to our... interrogators," Voldemort paused, "Apparently, she was the last owner of the ring. That is, before she passed it on to an antique dealer. Says she did not want to be caught with it."  
  
"What did you find out about the ring?"  
  
"She told us mostly what we know already. The ring has powers that can create, destroy, bring life, death, or immortality if used properly. What we found out is that only one can wear it."  
  
"So how are we going to go about bringing you immortality my Lord?"  
  
"We need the one who wears the ring." 


	25. Silent Attack

Author's Note: Oh my God, I updated?!! Don't have a heart attack! Breathe!!! That's it; remember, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Good.  
  
Now, on to a more serious note. I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in half a year! My God, has it been that long? I disgrace myself as a fanfiction authoress! I apologize a million times over until my mouth is dry and my lungs are bleeding and feeling as if hot acid has been poured through my entire body! Forgive me!  
  
Now that my humiliating apology has been said... I had completely lost my muse in this story. My inspiration went down the toilet. I strained so hard to get this chapter out that I think I gave myself a well-deserved hernia.  
  
I really want to thank every one of my readers who have threatened me in at least one way to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter of this story, but if you are going to thank one person, thank Chelsea. Her review must have come at exactly the right time, but it touched me and now I RETURN! But, two others that were of major help were Lynn Malfoy and Caity- Cat. So, thank you guys, and everyone else, for the swift kick in the ass!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Silent Attack~  
  
Harry allowed Draco to slowly collect himself while wrapped tightly in his arms. The blonde pulled back, away from the Gryffindor, almost as if trying to hide himself again. Harry slowly breathed trying not to do anything he would regret later on, even if the way Draco was shutting him out did hurt a bit. He decided to just give the Slytherin a minute.  
  
Draco brushed off some imaginary lint from his robes before he looked back into Harry's eyes, "I guess you can take the silencing wards off now."  
  
Harry expressed clear concern in his eyes as he flicked his wand, "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
The blonde managed the smallest of smiles, "For now."  
  
Draco took Harry's hand in his and lead him back out to the common room. Pansy, Blaise, and Hermione were still waiting patiently on couches by the fire. They stood up and the three eyed the two boys.  
  
Pansy, for once, was calm when she asked, "Are you ok, Draco?"  
  
Draco slid his mask of indifference into place and firmly stated, "I'll be fine."  
  
"Um, Harry?" Hermione asked a bit timidly.  
  
Harry looked at her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can we..." she pointed to the ring on Draco's finger.  
  
"Oh!" Harry exclaimed remembering why they had come here in the first place, "Draco, can I see your ring?"  
  
Draco looked a tiny bit suspicious, "Why?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look. I've asked Hermione to research what kind of magic is in it."  
  
The blonde reluctantly took the ring off his finger and handed it over to Hermione with a threat, "You scratch it, you die."  
  
Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling. To her, Draco's threats seemed more amusing than dangerous nowadays.  
  
She felt the ring being placed into her palm and the shear power was overwhelming. It felt like she was holding a brick in her hand! The silver ring radiated strongly and she took a closer look trying to study it, but when she did her skin where it laid felt like it was burning.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione cried as she dropped it.  
  
Draco didn't look to happy as he bent down to pick it up, "Granger..."  
  
"Sorry, Draco; it just suddenly got really... really hot," Hermione glanced at her hand and saw a small brown circle where the ring use to be. She showed it to them, "See?"  
  
Harry looked confused, "Why did it do that? It doesn't burn Draco or me."  
  
Hermione herself looked a bit puzzled, "I don't know."  
  
"Maybe we should have Dumbledore take a look at it," Harry suggested.  
  
"No way," Draco flat out answered, "I am not having that old fool touch anything of mine."  
  
Hermione looked as if she was going to argue, but Harry raised his hand and stopped her, "Who do you suggest we take it to then, Draco?"  
  
Draco thought for a split second, "I'd rather take it to Severus."  
  
"Severus?" Harry and Hermione voiced at the same time.  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders, "We've been on first name basis for years."  
  
Harry finally nodded his head, "Fine, we'll take it to Professor Snape."  
  
A few seconds of silence passed by before Hermione spoke up, "Are you coming, Harry? I should go and get started on the research."  
  
"Research?" Harry questioned, "I thought you had about as much of a clue as we did."  
  
"That is the jest of it, but I could just look through a few random books that may cover something similar."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna stay here for a little bit."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Ok, Harry, I'll see you in a while."  
  
Hermione started heading out of the door when Blaise and Pansy shouted out to wait up.  
  
"We're gonna go too and see if we can do anything useful," Blaise explained to the two boys.  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks for the help guys."  
  
"No problem!" Pansy cooed, "anything for my Draky-Poo!"  
  
The four laughed while Draco blushed a crimson red, "Pansy, you are going to pay for that!"  
  
"Sure, Draco," Pansy threw over her shoulder as she walked with Blaise to Hermione.  
  
Hermione leaned over to the two and asked, "How come you guys are coming? I didn't really think you were into book research."  
  
Blaise smiled, "We aren't, but Draco looks like he needs to be alone with Harry so we decided to come with you as an excuse. We'll still help of course."  
  
"Of course," Pansy put in.  
  
Hermione smiled and the three walked out of the Slytherin common room together.  
  
Draco sighed and threw himself on an over-stuffed green couch. Harry sat down beside him and casually leaned the blonde against him until the Slytherin was resting fully on his chest. He began to stroke the platinum hair soothingly. Draco let out a small yawn.  
  
Harry looked down and smiled, "Tired?"  
  
Draco had his eyelids half closed, "Just a little. I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Close you eyes and relax."  
  
Draco wanted to argue, was going to argue, but the invitation was just too inviting. His eyes slowly closed, as if on their own, and he succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Harry continued to run his fingers through the golden locks even well after the blonde had fallen asleep. The quietness of the room and the lull of his boyfriend's deep breathing were hypnotic and soon had him following the Slytherin.  
  
|~*~|  
  
In the depths of slumber land, neither Harry nor Draco heard the Slytherin door open hours later. In the quietest of whispers, a black shadow muttered a silencing spell and a locking charm. It was going perfectly. He had been waiting in the shadows of the castle all day until he was certain every Slytherin but the one he needed was outside. It had taken long hours, but he was next to absolutely certain the ring was still inside, along with whoever was wearing it.  
  
The ring's magic would have been impossible to detect, but the spell that had been placed on him increased his awareness one-hundred times fold to it. He could literally feel power radiate from the room, this room, where the ring had to be.  
  
It was pure genius to steal the ring just before the sun set. No one, not even that fool Dumbledore, would think that there would be anything going on while there was still light in the sky. The wizard's guard would be down just the tiniest bit, but that was all he needed. He would just go in, nab the person, and be out; all without alarming anyone. All the odds were on his side since everyone still thought he was a student. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't tell anyone about why he had not returned with the rest of the students, probably for the fear of embarrassing Malfoy. Everyone just thought he had been late in returning, and nobody had asked any questions. Perfect.  
  
His smile was pure evil, but it dropped immediately when he saw not one, but two people on the couch; and who would one of them be but Harry bloody Potter.  
  
'Dammit,' he cursed his luck. He could have sworn everyone else was out of here. Thinking, he hadn't counted on a non-Slytherin being in the Slytherin dorms. He finally took notice that Potter was curled up around Draco Malfoy, his ex-Slytherin brother. Another sinister smile began to spread, but stopped again when something silver shone on the blonde's finger. 'Dammit!' he cursed his worse luck. He would have to take care of both of them now.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Harry stared unbelieving at the bright silver light before him. Out trotted an enormously beautiful horse with long, pure while, feathered wings.  
  
Harry walked just a little closer to him, "Who are you?"  
  
The pegasus ignored Harry's question as he walked closer. Its deep, fuzzy voice seemed to encircle the raven-haired boy as it called out, "Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry walked even closer still until he could see that the eyes of the horse were light pink. He repeated, "Who are you?"  
  
The pegasus looked as though he was about to answer when he suddenly lifted his head up in alert, "Harry, wake up. You are in danger."  
  
"Wha...?" was all he was able to say before he felt himself being pulled out of his dream.  
  
|~*~|  
  
Harry snapped his eyes open to just be able to notice someone standing over him with their wand poised. He jerked himself from the couch and grabbed his wand from his robes.  
  
Draco landed with a loud 'thump' onto the floor. He groaned as he opened his eyes, "What did you do that f..."  
  
"Petrificus totalus!"  
  
Draco slumped back to the ground.  
  
Harry finally was able to rid himself from his sleep induced haze. He casted his eyes over to their attacker and recognized the face immediately, "Stucker!"  
  
"The one and only," the sadistic smile began to crawl its way back onto his lips, "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to take Malfoy here back with me."  
  
Harry growled threateningly, "Over my dead body."  
  
"I hope so," Stucker sneered.  
  
They both shouted curses at the same time while diving for cover. Spells began to fly back and forth. Harry was a little reluctant; fearing one of the curses would hit Draco.  
  
Harry's hesitation gave Stucker the time he needed. He carefully aimed his wand and shouted, 'Stupefy!'  
  
The spell shot behind Harry, bounced off a mirror, and hit him straight in the back causing him to fall over motionless.  
  
Stucker got up from his cover and walked over to Harry, "To bad I cannot kill you now, fore I am sure my Lord would want to do it himself. It is quite a pity I cannot carry you as well as Malfoy back with me. All well, another place, another time..."  
  
Harry's blood began to curdle as he could only listen to the sound of Stucker using the mobilicorpus spell on the one he loved and slammed the door shut behind them.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: Forgive all the grammar errors. I haven't had time to run it through my beta-er yet. I thought I would just post it so you guys could read it. This chapter didn't really come out like I wanted it to because it seemed to me to be a little rushed, but it was the best I could do at the moment. Hopefully, you all will enjoy! 


	26. Known Rescuer

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to post up this chapter, but my internet has been down for about a month and a half! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Known Rescuer

Harry laid in the position he was in for several minutes before he head tender footsteps coming from the stairs. As much as he tried, he could not turn his head to see who else was in the room. He heard the whispering of a spell before his limbs became mobile again. The Gryffindor twisted his body to look behind him and there standing was a timidly, shaking girl who looked no older than a second year.

The little girl shied back as Harry stood up and ran towards the entrance throwing a, "Thank you," over his shoulder before he dashed out of the commons.

The girl followed immediately after, going the opposite direction as Harry had taken, headed to Professor Snape's chambers.

* * *

Harry hadn't known he could run so fast as blurry images passed him by. He didn't even know when stone melted into grass, or when sky melted into trees. Harry hardly knew where he was going as he darted into the forest praying that whatever god was up there to let him find them before it was too late. 

The border of Hogwarts' boundaries was just within reach as the trees began to thicken greatly. Tears began to sting Harry's eyes as he searched through the darkening light.

A muffled cry caught his attention to his left followed by a sharp slapping sound and an angry shout. The sound of a curse filled the air as Harry sprinted over to the direction of the noise. His wand was poised and he had just shouted a spell in a desperate attempt when he felt a tug at the back of his navel similar to when he was being port-keyed.

The world around him slowly faded away and he closed his eyes as he fell over to stop himself from being sick. A cold sensation hit him from below as he reopened his eyes and allowed them to focus in the dark that surrounded him.

Three torches flickered a faint light from the stone walls to the stone floor that he sat upon. His mind barely registered what happened as he was slammed up against the wall by an invisible force with chains wrapping around his wrists and ankles.

Harry saw Stucker with his wand out, pointed at him, the flames flickering in his maniacal eyes. Out of the corner of his own eye, Harry saw Draco lying helplessly on the floor. Even though he couldn't move, Harry saw deep fear in those silver orbs.

Stucker flicked his wand over his shoulder and Draco was, too, shoved up against the same wall, less than two feet from where Harry hung.

"My, my," Stucker sneered, "I didn't expect to have you both here. I think I've earned myself a little reward before I turn you over to my Lord."

"Let Draco go, you fucking arse," Harry growled.

Charlie stomped over to Potter and jammed his wand at the hollow of Harry's throat, "If you hadn't caught a ride on my apparition you wouldn't be here, but now you are and you are under my control. So you better shut the hell up."

Stucker went back over to Draco and flicked his wand. Draco immediately started pulling at his restraints cursing up a storm, "You fucking mother fucker! When I get out of these fucking chains I'm gonna fucking kill you, you fucking fuck!!"

"Draco, such a mouth on you," Stucker tisked, "I bet a mouth like that could do wondrous things."

"You touch him..." Harry couldn't finish that statement as Stucker let out a loud, 'Crucio!'

Harry's body began to convulse as sharp, prickling pains racked his body. A combination of heat followed by instant chills shot through his veins. He could even feel as a few veins ripped inside his body, spilling his blood from within.

"What?" Charlie asked in a fake innocence, "You mean touch him like this...?" At this Stucker slapped him really hard across the face.

Harry lurched against his chains growling.

"Or like this?" Stucker ran his tongue up the side of Draco's face sucking on his left earlobe.

Draco shuddered.

Harry flung every curse word he could think of at the ex-Slytherin. Stucker just laughed pointing his wand back at Harry. A glimmer of something silver caught his eye as the flames bounced off of the metal.

His attention shifted, "So this is the infamous ring." He grabbed Draco's hand studying it carefully, "The power in it is unbelievable."

A chill ran throughout the air as Harry's forehead seared in a burning pain. The torches on the wall dimmed to a fading simmer with barely enough light to see by.

Cold, red eyes gleamed from out of the darkness with a voice equally as bitter, "I know you would not fail me, Stucker, excellent work. Now, for the task... what have we here?"

Charlie raised his head in a proud manner, "I have brought a gift to you, my Lord. The gift of Harry Potter."

"You have pleased me greatly, Stucker, certainly acceptable of your father's name," Voldemort spoke in what was suppose to be a pleased voice.

"Thank you, my Lord. I am not worthy of your praises."

Voldemort drew closer to Draco, reaching out to his face with a scaly finger.

"Don't touch him!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, don't!" Draco yelled.

The Dark Lord stopped his administrations and glided over to the Gryffindor, "You would do best as to not speak a word, Mr. Potter. You are in my hands now."

He raised his wand in a jerky motion, "Crucio!"

The pain was close to unbearable, it was all Harry could do to not pass out. His body felt like it was being stabbed with thousands of invisible knives over and over again.

"This is boring me a bit," Voldemort flicked his wand, "I might have to come up with something a little more entertaining for you, Potter."

Harry allowed his head to rest against his chest for it felt as if solid lead had been placed inside his skull.

Voldemort brought his attention back to the blonde, "My, my, my, how can such a young boy have control over such an item. An item that should belong to me."

He put his hand inside his robe and casually drew out a thin, smooth knife. The blade was cool as it connected at Draco's throat.

"You cut even the slightest hair on him and I swear..." Harry growled.

"Oh, it's not his hair I want, foolish boy... it's his blood," Voldemort gave out a scratchy laughter.

The blade dug a bit deeper into Draco's neck. Harry pulled at his chains in anger, frustration, and fear.

A bright, silver light filled the stone room suddenly. The chains around Harry and Draco broke apart and the two fell to the floor. Harry slowly lifted up his head and was glad he was already on the ground for he was sure he would have fell down. Standing in front of him was the same pegasus from his dreams rearing up at Voldemort.

"Harry, get up," he heard in that same dream voice.

The pegasus was slashing out with his hooves at Stucker trying to keep him away, "Hurry, get on my back!"

As fast as they could, Harry and Draco got to their feet and onto the white horse's back. He gave a high whinny before taking off into the air, "Hold on!"

Another flash of silver light burst out from them and the ceiling came crumbling down to form a gaping hole. Draco held onto Harry making sure he didn't pass out and fall off.

Up into the air the three soared. Draco looked behind him, "Thank you for saving us."

"We're not out of the clear yet."

A purple flash shot out just to the right of them. Harry did his best to cling onto the mane as the pegasus dodged a few more attacks. Draco turned his head back around to see a few Death Eaters chasing after them on foot across the clearing.

Harry barely saw the bright orange flash come from underneath them, "Watch out!"

The spell hit and skimmed the left underside of the pegasus. He gave a shrill cry of pain so horrible it chilled Harry's bones and made him feel a slight twinge in his own abdomen.

"Almost to the border," he said in a hoarse whisper. After that, Harry felt a pull in his body and the next thing he saw was Hogwarts Castle.

"Can you make it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," even as he said this Harry felt their flight become shaky, "Just let me concentrate on my flying."

Unsteadily, the three landed on the steps of Hogwarts' entrance. Harry and Draco slid off onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Harry and Draco asked each other simultaneously. They smiled glad they still had each other.

Harry walked to the front of the pegasus, staring into his large pink eyes, "Thank you for saving Draco's and my lives." He patted him between the eyes.

The pegasus nickered softly and took a step, but lost his balance and fell onto his side. Harry rushed around finally noticing the red stain marring the pure white fur.

"I'll get Pomfrey!" Draco yelled rushing off into the castle.

Harry knelt beside the horse putting his head in his lap. Softly, he heard him whisper, "Can't hold it any longer."

"Wha...?" Harry began to ask.

His question was cut short as the pegasus' body slowly began to shrink. His white fur changed to black robes while hooves changed to hands and feet. The soft, white mane gradually grew shorter and darker until all that was left was a man barely clinging to consciousness.

Harry drew up the face finally getting a good look at who had rescued him and Draco. The only thing he could do, out of shock, was whisper, "Snape?!"


End file.
